


[授权翻译] Convenient Husbands （Chinese ver.）

by small_reynard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Harvelle's Roadhouse, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Romantic Comedy, Soul Bond, Translation, creature!Castiel, hunter!dean, 中文翻译, 代发, 原作 Annie D (scaramouche), 译者 自来不熟酱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_reynard/pseuds/small_reynard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“这只是暂时的对吧？”Dean问道，“等你伤愈了我们就再也不用见到彼此了对吧？所以，无论你怎么说，Castiel，你想不想跟我结婚？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译] Convenient Husbands （Chinese ver.）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/gifts).
  * A translation of [Convenient Husbands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432705) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> 本文译自Annie D (scaramouche)的Convenient Husbands ，译者为Peggy（百度id自来不熟酱）。  
> 原文地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/432705  
> 

                                           

一、  
这个世界真是有种崩坏了的幽默感。  
  
Castiel在听到沉重的木门在嘎吱声中被推开的时候是不该打算抱什么希望的，但是他有访客的可能几乎为零，而 Zachariah很少会走门，更不会穿着靴子。  
  
不幸的是，这个走进来的男人只是个根本不知道自己发现了什么的闯入者。他看到Castiel的时候很惊讶，我也被你吓了一跳呢，Castiel这样想。  
  
“Hey.”猎人——没错他就是干这个的——放低他的枪，然而当他看到地板上的咒语的时候，他的脸上的表情可就不怎么友好了。“Oh.”  
  
“如果你过来的话，我会杀了你的！”Castiel友情提示。猎人挑了挑眉，意有所指的看了看Castiel手上和腿上的枷锁。确实没有什么说服力，所以Castiel勉强提起一些力量让他的防御圈亮起了光芒，来警告眼前的人“想想我刚才警告你了什么。”  
  
猎人的眉毛皱的更深了，审视的目光顺着墙一路到天花板。“一只凤凰抓一个非人类做俘虏干什么？我觉得他就只会烧死人，普通人类，我的意思是。”  
  
Castiel闭上眼睛，如果他的注意力足够集中的话，他还能记得他翅膀后面太阳和天空的感觉 ，他已经太久没有感受过他们了，而Zachariah是那么完全的——  
  
“Yo，Isaac，你收到了么？”猎人说“我在地窖里发现了一些小牢房，其中一个有人。”  
  
“Excuse me.” Castiel睁开了一只眼睛，而猎人也不再向他的对讲机说话了。“你介意离开吗？”  
  
Castiel 并不是特别别惧怕死亡，这对他来说甚至是一种解脱，说实在的，在被Zachariah“热情好客”的虐待了几个月之后，更别说几十年的时间。但是 Castiel，他并不是一直都是生无可恋的状态，他会想象一些好的东西，美好的事物，那些少而珍贵的他生活中的部分，他会带着它们一起——  
  
“Dude，他一直在虐待你？”猎人忽然大声的说道“这些伤疤真的是……”  
  
Castiel叹了口气“你想从我这得到什么？”  
  
“Hey，这对每个人来说都够糟糕的了”他简洁地说道“两家人被烧死了，活活被烧死的，如果这还不能引起我的注意的话我真是个混蛋了。”  
  
“我的心在滴血。”  
  
“去你的”猎人撇了撇嘴表示嫌弃“等等，你是他的竞争对手么？这是他把你关在这里的原因？你们两个在猎物方面有争议？”  
  
“你……”Castiel努力的翻了个白眼，如果他不是这么疲惫的话他真想用自己的荣光把猎人好好的修理一顿。“你根本就不知道自己在干什么，小屁孩，你觉得你拿着一把枪就能结果了Zachariah？你觉得你做的这点事就能让他停下来？”  
  
“他的名字真的叫Zachariah？”  
  
“没错，他是一只水凤凰，你甚至都不知道这是一种什么生物！”  
  
“跟我讲讲”猎人躬下身子靠近，尤其是把他的脸都压在了栅栏上，一脸求知的表情。如果Castiel要是在骗他的话，他的整个脑袋都会被切掉了。“你知道那家伙的习性，如果你也不想让他伤害更多人了的话，告诉我吧。”  
  
Castiel看着眼前猎人蠢兮兮的脸。他眼睛中闪着的火花让Castiel怀疑他是不是一直都那么天真。“你叫什么？”  
  
“Dean Winchester.” 他回答得非常迅速，不像是在骗人。  
  
“你以猎杀我这样的生物为生，Dean Winchester？”  
  
他犹豫了一下，时间很短“是的，现在你的小伙伴Zach正是我的盘中餐。”  
  
Castiel想知道他这样做有没有什么意义，或者说他想在他离开这个世界之前留下最后的一些美好的回忆。与其独自一人被遗忘的死去，不如与夺去了自己翅膀的人同归于尽。还有第三种想法在心中盘旋：也许这是他死前可以做的最后一件有价值的事情了。  
最后，Castiel说“水凤凰与一般的你们熟悉的凤凰不同，虽然能量的释放形式相似。你打算用什么武器对付他？”Dean小心翼翼的拆出一颗子弹。  
  
“不，这还不够，你还需要我的血。”  
  
Castiel用尽他最后的力气在枷锁允许的范围内往前爬了爬，把一只手伸向栅栏，只有他的指尖可以通过。  
  
“马上把这些子弹给我”，看着猎人一脸的不情愿，他又说“别婆婆妈妈的了，也不用感谢我，反正我都要死了，能在死前做这件事我很高兴。如果你想回报我点什么的话，在我死之后烧掉我，不要侮辱它，更不要做成什么收藏品，行吗？”  
  
“好”他把子弹在Castiel的指尖上擦了擦，他的手指还是红色的，上面有很多难以愈合的伤口。“我保证，我会做到的。”他看着Castiel把献血涂在金属上，让这些子弹变得有用。  
  
“你叫什么？”  
  
“Castiel”  
  
“如果这是值得的的话，Castiel——”  
  
“不”Castiel缓缓的吸了口气，“我没有耐心听你说这些，把这些子弹带走，用他们爆了Zachariah的蛋蛋”他轻抚自己的拇指，把子弹还了回去“这只是比喻意义的，事实上你愿意射哪里都可以。”  
  
Dean接过有了加持的弹药，装子弹的时候小心的不让自己碰到Castiel的血液。“我知道这不是……”  
  
“不要再和我说话了”Castiel转过身，猎人的同情比恶意的嘲笑更难让人忍受。Dean应该马上去追杀Zachariah，把他烧成灰烬，如果可能的话，Castiel也想亲手杀死 Zachariah，他的灰烬就是对自己的告慰。  
  
对讲机响了，“Dean，我找到他了，你死哪去了？”  
  
“马上就到”  
  
也许他们能抓到Zachariah，或许不能，不过这些对Castiel都不重要了，因为他的命运就是这里，这些冰冷的砖头。没有什么理由，在Dean打开门的时候，Castiel喊到“等一下！”  
  
Dean回过身。  
  
他疯了，他就是如此。Castiel现在神志不清，奄奄一息，这大概是他对着猎人说出这些话的唯一理由，眼前的猎人年轻，而手上说不定沾了无数他的supernatural同僚的鲜血。  
  
“你要在一定距离外射杀他，他爆炸的时候会有……这对你来说不安全，至少20步远，再远一点更好，如果你能做到的话。”  
  
“我会牢记的”Dean张了张嘴，然后好像又改变了主意“我走了”  
  
门轻轻的关上了，Castiel的眼睛又一次闭上了，他太疲惫了。

* * *

  
二、  
  
“混蛋”  
  
Dean没有期待这能起到作用，但是他希望这可以，虽然希望在他这种一个不小心就可能在棺材里荣归故土了的职业中是没有什么意义的。至少他们还在这里，他和Isaac完好无损的站在这里，而Fawkes也就是Zachariah变成了地板上的一块烧焦的痕迹。  
  
“你欠我一顿酒”Isaac震惊的说“你竟然做到了，Winchester”  
  
“说点我不知道的吧。”Dean放下枪，两个人慢慢接近Zach的安息之地。一个人带着翅膀形状的烧焦的痕迹看起来很酷，只要你不清楚它是怎么来的。“我们要在风吹散前收起这些灰烬，你能解决吗？我要下楼去善后了”  
  
“你说的算”  
  
  
Isaac 是一个不错的队友，但是Dean更想回到Roadhouse，他可能会遇到Jo，或者Victor不再那么混蛋了会给他打个电话。Ellen要讨论有关独 立猎魔的事情，只是以防万一；Dean不能因为她出台这项政策就责怪她，但是这真的很讨厌。身边有一个搭档会让很多事情变得容易，比如追踪可怜巴巴的把自 己藏起来的受害者或是罪犯。这大概是某种火鸟，Ash在电话里这样说。Dean很兴奋，最终却对现实失了望，凤凰不是十四行诗里面的浴火的鸟，而是一个人 模人样的秃顶中年大叔。  
  
呃，中年秃顶大叔和一个绝望的、营养不良的Castiel  
  
Castiel还在Dean刚刚离开的地牢里，蜷成一团。唯一的不同之处在于他的眼睛睁的大大的，眼珠一动不动，瞳孔上好像盖了一抹灰色。  
  
这 太他妈恐怖了，除此之外也太他妈悲伤了，Dean之前也见过这样的牢房，一般都是Djinn（#译者注：一种神灵，叫巨灵，其实在SPN的世界观就是一种 恶魔了╭(╯^╰)╮）或者恶魔，当然很少看到哪种生物把这东西用在同族身上。人类总是对自己的伙伴做一些恶心的事情，但是超自然生物们更喜欢聚在一起来 对抗这个世界。  
  
不管今天发生了什么，Dean不能否认的是Castiel帮了他一个忙。  
  
门锁很轻易的就拽掉了，锈蚀的铁门嘎吱一声开了。  
  
Dean蹲在Castiel的身体旁边“真像个梦”这可怜的家伙近看更可怜了，他不是人但是看起来还是个人的样子，瘦的皮包骨头。Zachariel死的太容易了，“让他真想亲他一口”（“Got him right in the kisser.”）  
  
这是告别礼的一个可怜的借口，不过Dean觉得Castiel不会介意。  
  
在Dean把他背到背上的时候感觉到这个生物的皮肤摸起来很冷，当Dean摸到Castiel的眼皮的时候，Castiel叹了口气。  
  
“Shit!” Dean向后退了一步，心跳加速，一把拿出枪，但是Castiel又不动了，只是躺在那里像具尸体似的很吓人。  
  
Dean小心翼翼的靠近，把他的手指放在Castiel的嘴上。  
  
“Oh man.” Dean 拿出对讲机 “Isaac, 快过来，他没死。”

* * *

  
  
三、  
  
  Castiel没有死。  
  
  这是故事的一个重要转折，如果Castiel的意识能够快点清醒的话，也许他会知道这一切是如何发生的。他费了点力气才睁开眼睛，接下来用还不太清醒的脑子考虑了一下一个乳白色的没有窗户的房间是不是比没有窗子的老旧砖砌的地牢好一点。  
  
  “太好了，你醒了。”一个年轻的女人走过来，她摸了摸他的额头，这只是把她的手指探进Castiel思想的前奏。“看来你的名字真的是Castiel喽，这很好。”  
  
    
  Castiel观察了一下四周，一个有着基础医疗设施的屋子，他的床被一个不透明的帘子隔开，床的四周有喷绘的咒语和刻在石膏上的符文。Castiel偷偷的动了动他的脚，确定了自己的脚踝上带着铁制的枷锁。  
  
  “我叫Pamela”灵媒说道，公事公办的走到他身边，检查了他的眼睛、耳朵以及口腔。“你等一下”说着她离开了链子。  
  
  当Dean Winchester晃晃悠悠的跟在Pamela身后进来的时候，Castiel正在纠结他要不要坐起来。就像Castiel记得的那样，他很高，身材很好，看到Castiel凄惨的状况的时候表情有点严肃。  
  
  “嘿”Dean说“你感觉好点了没？”  
  
  Castiel花了很长时间也没反应过来Dean在说什么“哈？”  
  
  “起 码你不再流血了”Dean把双手环在胸前，打量了Castiel一下“我们之前以为它停不下来了呢，直到我们把你固定住才停下来，这挺难的，貌似我们这的 人都不知道该怎么处理一只火鸟，Pamela都不知道我们能不能用酒精处理你这个易燃品的伤口，哈哈，不过看起来绷带还是有用的。”  
  
  “Oh，no”Castiel看起来挺惊恐的“我竟然欠了一个猎人一条命。”  
  
  Dean挖苦似的耸了耸肩“真是个大突破啊”  
  
  “一种凤凰”Pamela一边说一边拽下手套“等级3，我想，我们可以告诉Ellen让她放心了。”  
  
  “啊”Castiel冲着他们冷笑一声“现在我又是你们的犯人了”  
  
  “啊？”Dean的眼睛瞟到了Castiel脚上的链子“这只是预防措施啦，如果你告诉我们你吃什么，说不定我们可以——”  
  
  “人类的心脏”Castiel快速答道。  
  
  Dean看了他一眼“除此之外呢？”  
  
  “人的眼睛”  
  
  “哥 们，你以为这是潘克达宫吗？（译者注：夺宝奇兵2的剧情，他们在里面参加了一个吃各种恶心东西的宴会，我google到的因为我也没看过电影 ╭(╯^╰)╮）”Dean笑了，这确实很好笑。“你不吃人的，Zachariel那样的都不吃人，他就是个该死的施虐狂，我听说凤凰吃东西之前会先把它 们烤熟，不过我现在可没有，要不我去给你买点烧烤？烤糊了的那种？”  
  
  Castiel盯着Dean看了半天，彻底困惑了“我不明白你在说什么，你杀了Zachariel没？”  
  
  “嗯，按你说的做的”  
  
  “这么说你还有点用”Castiel有点小意外，毕竟一开始Dean表现的挺蠢的。“很高兴知道”  
  
  “别傻了”Pamela大声说。"在我的医务室可没有什么宇宙规则，Castiel?你不是我们的犯人，你是病人，你也不是什么奇怪的生物，我有解决过比你还难搞的生物,而你现在不在地牢的唯一原因是Dean为你做了担保。"  
  
不过这没有减轻Castiel的困惑"为什么？"  
  
Dean的脸色温柔了一些，这大概是Castiel见过最可怕的事情了。"你救了我的命，你觉得自己要死了，而你做的最后一件事是救我。,"  
  
"我当时一定是疯了"  
  
Dean看着Pamela，她眯了眯眼睛，这和把手指探入Castiel的思维中是一样的，然后说"他很好，我去告诉Ellen，她也想知道最新信息，哦，Dean? 把这收拾一下。”  
  
Dean冲她挥了挥手“好，好，我知道了”  
  
“我要收回刚才的话,” Castiel看着Pamela离开 “我很正常，你们才疯了。”  


* * *

  
  
四、  
Dean知道自己做的有些过，他把Castiel一路拖回Roadhouse而且直到他们到了医疗室才告诉Ellen，但是现在Castiel醒了 Dean确定他没有做错。  
  
3级，Pamela刚刚说，这意味着Castiel有点愤怒但是不至于嗜血，把自己弄成一个Roadhouse的大麻烦。一些生物在虚弱的时候更危险，因为他们已经一无所有，虽然Dean觉得Castiel不是这样的。  
  
Dean从柜子里拿出一个轮椅，目睹了全过程的 Castiel很庆幸自己诡异的第二层眼睑合了起来，仿佛给他天蓝色的眼睛上涂了一层霜。   
  
  
“我们出去逛逛,” Dean说“就一小会儿，我会尽量不让你晕车的。”  
  
Castiel绷紧身子问“为什么？”  
  
“因为这里很无聊，就是这样” Dean拉起床单的一角，露出了Castiel苍白的脚，还束缚在床架上，Castiel无力的想要坐起来但是Dean很轻易的就能够到一个轮椅的长度，他往后退了一点“我可以抱你上来，如果你愿意的话”  
  
“不！”  
  
Dean举起手来防备，他耐心的等着Castiel的内心矛盾，他应该很聪明，能够权衡拒绝了他的好处和坏处。Castiel最终挪开了床板，颤抖着手努力的爬到轮椅上去。  
  
Dean抓住椅背然后推动Castiel. “走喽！”  
  
他们刚出了帘子，Castiel就看到了些什么 “这是什么？这……这是只狼人？”  
  
医务室不是空的，而那唯二的病人忽然坐了起来， “我不是，谢谢” Madison说  
  
“为什么你们的屋子里有一个狼人？” Castiel倒抽一口冷气 “用来做实验？还是折磨?”  
  
“她 喜欢Pamela留在这个附近的成人杂志。 ”(#译者 注：skinmag=skin mag=skin magazine=adult or pornographic magazine查得我差点吐 血) Dean向她眨了眨眼“看，我没有开关于什么月亮的周期的玩笑。”  
  
“你是这方面的好手好么？” Madison 这样告诉Castiel，很友善 “我知道现在很吓人，不过慢慢会好的。”  
  
“一群疯子,” Castiel总结道 “所有的一切.” 他在被推出病房的过程中一直在小声嘟囔这句话。  
  
接着，Dean推开门而Castiel终于安静了。  
  
外面天气很好，Dean抬头看着蓝天，接着踢开了活动梯以便于推着Castiel到平地上。由于许多原因，医务室里并没有窗户，但是Pamela花了很多年的时间在后院建了个漂亮的花园。它离基地交通繁忙的地方挺远的，所以漂亮又静谧，Pamela和她的患者们都很喜欢。  
  
Castiel 抬起脸看天空，Dean把轮椅停在了周围是铁丝网的院墙边上。他已经在监狱里呆了多久了？他的皮肤泛着像骨头一样的白色，脸颊凹陷嘴唇干裂，很难看出他原 来是什么样子也猜不出他受了怎样的折磨。然而值得一提的是他的眼睛依旧睁的大大的，他虚弱的手指紧紧抓着轮椅的扶手。  
  
“你想要什么？” Castiel的声音温柔而低沉。  
  
“嗯……你说什么？”  
  
Castiel闭上了眼睛，看起来有点痛苦 “你，想要，什么？嗯？”  
  
“我没想要什么” Dean摊开他没有任何武器的手“好吧，其实不是这样我在把握机会，投桃报李，就这么一次，你现在好多了，可以走了，我们两清了, Castiel。你觉得这样公平了么？”  
  
“什么？” Castiel盯着Dean， “你想放我走？”  
  
“嗯，不是现在在这里，我可以开车载你走，如果你有什么想去的地方的话——”  
  
“拿出你的枪来” Castiel的手抓着Dean, 他太虚弱了以至于跟猫爪子似的 “我知道你带了，你又不傻.”  
  
“小心” Dean退了几步，确实，他的裤子里別着枪，子弹里掺着凤凰灰，不会比血的效果差，但是只是预防， “你没必要这么敏感—”  
  
“别 拿我当小孩子耍了。” Castiel就像一摊可怜的骨头，可是他蓝的不科学的眼睛因为愤怒而变得锐利起来。 “你不该多管闲事的，我早就该死了，你只是 拖延了这个过程。”他转向围墙，好像在找树顶上的什么东西。 “Zachariah不是一个人，他还有同伙，他们会找到我然后结束这一切，他们简直比炸弹 还可怕。”  
  
Castiel对上Dean的眼神，激烈而恳求。“Dean,我希望你给我个安乐死”  
  
“什么？Dean退后了一步“不行！你刚刚从那鬼地方死里逃生。”  
  
“这本来就是你的工作。”  
  
Dean的呼吸紧了一下，胳膊紧绷做出一副要打人的姿态。有那么一秒，Castiel的眼睛离闪过了一丝恐惧——Dean在接近他的时候发现了这一点——他收回了自己冷酷的面具，稳定的呼吸了几下，把呼之欲出的愤怒又咽了回去。  
  
“这不好”Dean说“一点也不”  
  
Castiel在发抖，缩起他的肩膀使他看起来更小只了“可是这很简单。”  
  
“我就在你身边”Dean半跪下来与Castiel平视“我知道这听起来很诱人，但是没有用的，Come on，你不需要任何人给你开个动员大会吧，反正你也不会给面子的。但是，你总有一些想要牵挂的东西吧?”  
  
Castiel嘲讽的笑了“你就是这么想的，是吗？”接着他皱起眉头，从Dean身上发现了些什么“你是怎么解决这种事情的？”  
  
“我很幸运”Dean耸了耸肩“我有个好弟弟”  
  
“真方便”Castiel呼了口气，滑进轮椅里，就好像希望是唯一支撑他坐起来的力量。“他们找到我只是时间问题，我离开了我的同胞们，切断了和他们之间的联系，但是一个没有束缚的信号很容易就能被他们找到。”  
  
“等一下”Dean说“我找到重点了，你是一种凤凰对吧？”  
  
“实 际上，是Garuda（#译者注：印度神话中一种鹰头人身的金翅鸟）”Castiel惆怅的回答“有点像，也有血缘关系，但是并不是一个物 种，Zachariel是我的表亲，我们大多数之间都有血缘关系。”他恼怒的晃了晃头“我们是荣耀的战士，我们与人类抗争了几百年，不过他们现在好像都不 记得了，我希望Zachariel死的时候有哀嚎过。”  
  
“真遗憾，他只是大声咒骂我们了”Dean想出主意的时候打了个响指“既然你们的声音都差不多，我们可以利用这一点。你要多久才能痊愈？”

* * *

五、  
  
这大概是Castiel做过的最疯狂的事情之一了，仅次于他离开家，大概。  
  
他开始痛恨这个轮椅，不然他就能离开Dean不听他的长篇大论了。这个地方叫Roadhouse，在Dean的热情描述之下Castiel觉得这可能是世界上最有趣的地方了。  
  
“这 是整个这里的名字”Dean的声音从他的头顶传来“后面的Med街区是私人的，左面是Bobby应急屋，再往前走就是主建筑，实际上Roadhouse就 是Ellen的一家酒吧——在最前面，说不定一会你能见到——是在扩建之前最早的建筑。现在我们叫这整个区域Roadhouse。”  
  
“那狼人呆在哪里？”Castiel问  
  
“Madison？她不住在这，她只是一个月来一次让Pamela给她扎辫子。”Dean的头快速的扫视了一圈“假装你什么都没听到，我这周可不想被踹。”然后，他的表情严肃了一些“她是我们的朋友”  
  
“怎么可能？”  
  
Dean轻笑“你刚从一个猎人那里要来了一个避难所，Cas，这也会发生的，我和我弟弟在一次猎魔的时候捉到了她。不想伤害她，Ellen想出了个办法，让她每个月变身的时候都来我们这里。”  
  
所以，Castiel的第一感觉是对的——这里确实有猎人的网——他没想到他们这些奇怪的生物竟然也不是不被欢迎的客人。他要好好考虑一下了，Castiel上次与人类实际意义上的交往还是几个世纪以前，在他还没离开家而猎人也没有那么好的武器的时候。  
  
“Hey，Dean”院子里一个人推着独轮车过来打招呼，放下车看着他们走过去。“这是你们收养的小动物？”  
  
“就是带他出来呼吸一下新鲜空气，Bobby！”Dean大声回道。  
  
Bobby挑了挑眉“他看起来不太好”  
  
“是的，我们正在治疗他。”  
  
“迷路的宠物？”Castiel重复了一遍，在两个人费了老大劲儿上了两层楼梯才把Castiel弄进Dean的公寓里之后，因为Castiel拒绝被Dean抱上去。“我没听错吧？”  
  
“现在不是讨论这个的时候，Cas”Dean又大口喘了几下，推着Castiel爬完了最后一段路穿过了开着的门，关上了门之后，“坐稳了，我马上就回来。”  
  
Castiel四周看了看，他们在客厅里，墙上有个电视，沙发随意地摆放着，不远处有一个简易的厨房，另一边是一个大书架，在这之间还有三扇门，一个人到底需要多大的地方啊？  
  
“中间的门是洗手间，”Dean说“右边是我的卧室，另一间过去是我弟弟的，现在归你了。”他声音越来越小，说着空间的分配问题。  
  
Castiel滚动轮椅去看桌子上的一个相框里的照片。其中一张上是一对夫妻，抱着一双孩子，每一个人看起来都很幸福；而另一张Dean和一个Castiel猜是他弟弟的人坐在引擎盖上，看起来很惬意。  
  
“我 找到了这个”Dean把一本皮边儿的大书放在了桌子上，Castiel很高兴Dean还是有点好习惯的，起码他在翻开那本古老的书之前戴上了手套。“我之 前研究过凤凰，在我们还在试图弄清楚你们是什么物种的时候。然后，我看到了这个，一个故事，我那时候没太注意不过好像有点用处。”他转过书给 Castiel看。  
  
只有几句话，Castiel强压住了叹息。  
  
他不应该惊讶的，这对Dean来说很神秘可是对他来说只是过去，听Dean讨论这些过去的事情，尤其是竟然成了小说里的人物，才是更古怪的呢。  
  
“所 以如果这些国王在他们的军队里拥有凤凰或是金翅鸟，”Dean越说越为自己的机智感到兴奋“为什么我们不能在你我之间弄一个同样的符咒？这是一个成熟的羁 绊，嗯，双方的？确实是双方的，重要的是你就可以逃脱那些想杀了你的弟兄们的雷达了，而且你会痊愈的快一些，这意味着你将不需要我的保护，我们就可以凯旋 而归了！”  
  
是的，Dean希望他收养的小动物能快点有自保的能力。  
  
意外的是，Castiel很平静，他看着Dean容光焕发的脸，发现他是一个想东西直接简单的蠢小子。在所有的可能里，这是Castiel最期待的一种。  
  
“你说的那个叫nikah（#译者注：伊斯兰教的一种合同制婚姻）”Castiel说“你知道这是什么吗，Dean？”  
  
“等下，我拿手机查一下——”  
  
“婚姻”Castiel看着Dean接受这个消息“你说的那个符咒意味着一个婚姻羁绊我猜你的书里没有提这一点，但是我的兄弟们，那些服务于人类君王的，都是他们的妃子，虽然性关系并不是合约里必要的。”  
  
“哦”Dean想了一会“所以，就像是一个合约？”  
  
“事实上就是这样”Castiel只轻微的接触过那个动荡的时代，不愿意参与到他的同辈之间的战争中去。Raphael很高兴的和所罗门王结了亲，因为这样他随时随地都能和Gabriel抗衡了，而Bathazar娶了某个国家的王后，更多的是为了一些休闲的目的。  
  
当然，Dean的这个建议还是比把Castiel藏在一个盒子里然后祈祷没有人能发现他要靠谱的。  
  
“这是你的家人吗？”Castiel指着他刚刚研究了半天的照片问。  
  
“啊？是的”Dean微笑“这是我弟弟，Sam。我的父母，他们已经去世很久了。”  
  
“所以Sam是你最亲近的人了。”那张照片看起来刚拍了不久，不过几年的样子。“他会同意你和一个怪物结婚？”  
  
“怎 么，你是能在太阳底下发光还是怎么样？”Dean笑得好像听见了什么不得了的笑话“听着，Sam过去也和Madison约会过，他大概会很支持我的。而 且，这只是暂时的对不对？你自己也说这只是个合约，等你痊愈了，我们就可以分开甚至再也不用见到对方了。那么，你怎么看，要不要和我结婚？”  
  
这是Castiel收到过的最奇怪的建议，虽然之前没人跟他提出这个这种交易，但是起码他知道婚姻的意义。Anna得到了许多温柔的保证和提前接洽，Bathazar和那女人激烈的约会了很久，就连Raphael的政治联姻也是经过了很长、很充分的商议的。  
  
“这……”Castiel缓缓的开口“太不正常了。”  
  
“真棒！”Dean说“我们终于有一点达成共识了。”  
  
不过最可怕的事情是Dean他是对的。他可能不知道整件事情的来龙去脉，但是他是对的。这是对Castiel来说是个好机会，如果没有更好的保护措施的话，无论他在哪里，他都活不长了。他不答应就是傻子。  
  
“好吧，我们结婚，不过我们首先要约法三章。”  
  
“没错”Dean抓起电话“我打给我的律师”  
  


* * *

  
  
六、  
当 Sam回到Roadhouse的时候，他足足对着Dean做了十分钟的bitch face,在最后一分钟终于反应过来狠狠的推了他一把“你说他是个金翅 鸟是什么意思？我都被你搞糊涂了。”这个时候Ellen已经被告知了整个计划，她把Castiel带进她的办公室做第三级测试，所以Dean和Sam要去 那里找他。  
  
“你们来了。” Castiel正在尽他最大的努力表现得像一只愤怒的毛毛虫，用被子裹成一个蚕茧一样在沙发上看着他们。“你好，你是他弟弟吧。”  
  
Dean看向Ellen, 后者耸了耸肩说 “他说他冷。”  
  
Sam真的完全没有预料到，他的嘴巴张的大大的，看着Castiel在沙发上扭动着费劲的把自己纤瘦的手伸出来抱着一杯热可可。 Dean把Sam往前推了推“Cas,这是Sam. Sam这是Cas.”  
  
“Hi.” Sam蹲下来，意味着Castiel现在要看着他而不是热可可。 “我——”  
  
“嗯，Dean刚刚介绍过你了。” Castiel说。“今天是多余人口自述的日子吗？”  
  
“态度好一点” Dean警告到。  
  
“没关系的，”Sam说，并没有被冒犯的样子。他把Castiel送还给他的巧克力然后把Dean推到一边和Ellen开了个会。Dean仿佛看到了Sam年久失修的机器一样的大脑又欢快的转了起来。“你怎么想？”  
  
“他做错了什么，我们就猎杀他,” Ellen说 “没错，我不相信他，但是如果你说的咒语有用的话，我也不会反对。”  
  
Sam拿出他老爸留给他的公文包里的一摞纸“我们可以开始商议细节了，看看有没有遗漏什么。你确定自己可以承受一个新的室友，Dean？”   
  
“不会比我的上一个更差了” Dean看到Sam翻了个白眼。  
  
如果过去的Dean知道有一天自己会和一个超自然生物结婚，他一定会觉得荒唐极了。然而这就是他现在正在做的事情。  
  
撇开真实的原因不谈，他们完成了合约，请来Bobby和Jo做见证人，整个过程就像一个可笑的强制婚姻一样，Dean和Castiel并排在Ellen的桌子前，等着她核查她的宣言。作为Roadhouse的老板，她有主持婚礼的权威，虽然Bobby不怎么赞同这件事。  
  
“这样我们这里还会像过去一样和平？”Bobby问  
  
“Dean如果想结婚的话，就不要拦他，”Jo抗议道，她把拳头举到半空中“我支持你！”  
  
“是啊，就用一个麦片盒子圈戒指结婚，”Bobby还在抱怨，说到那个塑料的便宜的戒指，Dean不知道从食品储藏室的哪个角落里扒拉出来的，正和Dean的一个银戒指并排放在桌子上。“真是太漂亮了，Dean，你肯定会被念叨许多年。”  
  
Castiel看向Dean“你的家人都很健谈”  
  
“真的么= =”Dean这样回答。  
  
“我最后一次见到我的家人的时候，他们正忙着拿剑刺来刺去”Castiel说，似乎没有发现之后令人尴尬的沉默。“也不是所有人，我还是有一些很好的表亲的，不过我不能确定他们是否还活着。”  
  
Jo清了清嗓子“你真的有翅膀吗?”  
  
“是的，不过现在它们是破碎的，没有用处了。”  
  
Dean做了个鬼脸。“我杀了把你变成这样的人，这算不算聘礼？（= =我为什么翻译的这么乡土，再说明明是嫁妆，哼！）”  
  
Castiel抬起头斜睨了Dean一眼，如果这是一个很高大的人做的话说不定Dean当场就给跪了。“当然，Dean，我的毕生理想就是和一个总是用暴力证明一切的猎人在一起。”  
  
Dean把手放在Cas的肩膀上“你说得对”  
  
“好了，大家，我们要开始了！”Ellen大声说道“系好你的领子，Dean，你最起码也要装装样子。”  
  
“谢谢你，Ellen”Castiel拘谨的说。  
  
这是一个非常简单的仪式，不过Ellen还是做得很认真。“大家晚上好，在这样的情景下，我们今天聚集在这里见证Dean Winchester和Castiel的结合。第一步是血液融合，有人有针吗？”  
  
刺破的大拇指按在一起，然后用一种Dean尽职的像只鹦鹉一样复述的语言宣誓。这个仪式只是象征性的办一下就可以了，不需要戒指的，但是听Castiel说Dean坚持这是仪式上不可缺少的一部分。Dean觉得没有戒指的婚礼不算婚礼，所以，就这样了。  
  
Dean首先把他几年前从跳蚤市场淘来的银戒指套在了Castiel手上，，接着轮到Castiel——Dean的橙色的塑料戒指太小了甚至套不进第二个关节，而Castiel坚持这样就很好了。  
  
“好了”Dean很喜欢他的新戒指“看，新首饰！”  
  
“那么，根据我被授予的权力”Ellen说，“我宣布你们两个结婚了。”  
  
Dean等了一会儿，他低头看Castiel，那个也同样用期待的眼神看着他的人，Dean确实希望这个羁绊不要太引人瞩目，不过最起码要发生点什么啊。谁在施魔法的时候不弄出点火花来啊？你都不知道自己做的对不对。  
  
Castiel有点怀疑的看着Ellen“你真的是权威的吗？”  
  
“没错，她确实是我们这儿最权威的了。”Dean说“我们的仪式真的对吗？还是你把什么忘记了？”  
  
“我没有——”（这里有pull out of your ass和I did not pull的萌点）  
  
“不是我说，”Bobby急躁的说“你们两个应该接吻。”  
  
Dean和Castiel尴尬的对视。  
  
说Castiel看起来一副病入膏肓的样子是不公平的，虽然他确实就是一副这个样子。从Dean把他从监狱里就出来到现在，他的伤都没有怎么恢复，所以看起来像个苍老的干巴巴的癞蛤蟆这件事并不是他的错。  
  
除了他的眼睛，Cas的眼睛在Ellen光线不太好的屋子里呈现了一种有趣的深蓝色，但是在阳光下又会清澈的不可思议。总之，Dean想不想吻他并不重要。  
  
“没问题”Dean弯下腰，而不是屈膝，倾身过去。  
  
Castiel的嘴唇干的像砂纸一样，这一点都不有趣。不过神奇的是，Dean刚碰上他的嘴唇，他大脑里的一部分就发生了改变，好像一扇他不知道的窗户慢慢滑开了。  
  
“噢”Dean直起腰，很惊讶“好了”  
  
就好像第六感，或者说第七感，这不重要，Dean可以看见Castiel在他眼前，还能感觉到他，就好像是一个只有Dean能听到的雷达信号。Castiel好像轮椅上的一堆骨头，但是他依然辐射着信号（自暴自弃，焦虑，恐惧），还有各种各样交互在一起的杂音。  
  
“好了”Castiel闭上眼睛“完成了”  
  
精神羁绊就好像在Dean的脑袋里的新负担。有点像Pamela和Missouri平时的状态。他和这种感觉较量着，直到Castiel意外地叫了一声他突然跳了起来。  
  
“感觉怎么样？”Sam问。  
  
“奇 怪”Dean好奇地探索着Castiel的思维，Castiel给予了Dean这个权利，快速的掠过他的思维表面是很简单的，那里没有什么信息，只是一些 感觉，虽然Dean现在还不能具体用语言描述出他们，但是他能明确的感觉到Castiel的疲惫和释怀。接着，在Castiel想要探测他的时候，他感觉 到了一点点刺痛。  
  
“你的意图确实和我希望的一样诚实。”Castiel脸上痛苦的表情褪去了一点。  
  
“我可是很和蔼可亲的。”  
  
“好吧，接下来”Ellen脱下了夹克衫丢在椅子上，“我们可以出去了，今晚的酒我请客。”  
  
Jo忽然举起手，“难道Dean不用扔捧花吗？”（2333333Jo是自己人）  
  
“我会扔到你的脸上的！”Dean大声回道，而Jo只是对着他傻笑。  


* * *

  
  
  
七、  
Castiel并没有意识到他错过了多少有了这层羁绊的好处。他小心的不过于依赖它 ，毕竟Dean是个人类，是个陌生人，但是这确实起到了安慰的作用。  
  
令人意外的是Dean的思想里是特别充满生机的。他很年轻，精力充沛，那些Castiel早已忘记了的激情，而且这是Castiel在掠过他的思维表面的时候唯一能看到的东西。在他们的契约终于固定在了正确的位置的时候，Castiel松了一口气。  
  
从 身体意义上讲，Castiel现在稳稳的陷在过去属于Sam的大床里，但是由于契约，他能感觉到Dean在屋子外的活动。他面对弟弟的时候幽默，慈爱，惬 意，而在这表面之下，藏着锻铁技能，火爆的脾气和保护欲。Sam是他最爱的人，这种感觉强的吓了Castiel一跳，而他也不会再往深探索了。  
  
然而这很好，因为Castiel不需要知道Dean更多的东西。契约在就够了，他可以全身心投入在自愈上面了。  
  
“呦，你在吗？” Dean大声问到。  
  
Castiel正舒服的躺在毯子里，和 Zachariah提供给他的又冷又硬的地板简直天差地别。他不想动，高兴的是，他也不用动。  
  
 **不，我不在** ，Castiel用思维回给他。 **我只是一片毯子，别来打扰我。**  
  
Dean的惊讶尝起来像薄荷，凉凉的还有点 刺激。 **哇哦，这太……我能在脑海里听见你的声音。**  
  
 **就是这样，Dean。**  
  
 **别自作聪明，** Dean的脚步靠近床尾，Castiel又被盖上了一层毯子。 **能感觉到你的感受和知道你在哪是不一样的。感觉就像…嗯…颜色？有点吧？但是这好像是直接跟你说话，看，还不需要用嘴！**  
  
Dean对于羁绊的机理掌握的很快,Castiel听说有些人类很擅长这个，不过他过去是不相信的。   
  
“我和Sam要出去和别人一起吃饭了” Dean 说 “外面有水，你也知道洗手间在哪里。”  
  
 **没问题的，现在我只想睡觉。**  
  
“好吧”Dean特别的开朗，甚至让人觉得就算是一场意想不到的灾难过后他还是会是这幅开朗的样子。快速的恢复能力是一件好事，Castiel很喜欢这种性格，觉得自己在其中占了便宜。   
  
整个仪式都太过顺利了，Castiel甚至开始怀疑他是不是他被烧坏了的脑子想给自己一点慰藉，其实他现在还在Zachariah的地牢里。他排除了这个可能性，因为他能清楚的感觉到，在他的意识边缘，确实存在着一个正温柔而带着好奇的探索着自己的思想的意识。   
  
Castiel开始觉得这真的起作用了，他们的努力没有白费，他可能在某一天又能自由的翱翔了。   
  
 **Dean,**  Castiel叫到。  
  
Dean这时候正在想着食物，但是他听到了 “Yeah?”  
  
 **谢谢你。**  
  
Dean的脑子里在傻笑，努力的想告诉Castiel不用说谢谢这种话，而Castiel却在坚持。Dean大脑里的语言千变万化，而Castiel现在没有力气去探究，现在，他唯一想做的事情就是睡觉。   
  
所以他这么做了，Dean一离开他就睡着了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
八、  
  
在酒吧里的晚上过得挺慢的，所以Ellen 在后面弄了张足够坐下现在Roadhouse成员的桌子。Pamela刚刚解决了Madison最近的问题回来，然后马上就踢了Dean的屁股一脚作为他没有邀请她参加婚礼的惩罚。  
  
“你够不够朋友啊?” Pamela想要抢过Dean移到脖子上挂着的塑料戒指，可是他眼疾手快的抢回来藏在了衬衫里面。 “我错过了一件非常有趣的事情。”  
  
“大家都要小心，” Ellen说“我们要藏好这个秘密，越少的人知道我们把他藏在这越好。这个秘密就只在Roadhouse内部共享，不能外传。当然，Bobby，等Rufus回来了你可以告诉他。”  
  
“很高兴知道原来还有什么事情能让你从学校移驾回来。” Dean跟Sam说。他揉着Sam的头发，在Sam愤怒的大吼他混蛋的时候笑着移开了手。 “在学校有勾搭到什么辣妹吗？”  
  
“别转移话题” Sam快速的回答 “我想知道的是你的脑袋里面怎么样了。就像在里面植入了个电话一样？你能听见声音，也有图像吗？”  
  
“嗯，差不多。”这体验起来很容易可是很难描述Dean可以通过自己的思维知道Castiel 一直就没有动过，躺在Sam的屋子里睡的不醒人世。“我从来没有想象过和别人的大脑有一根直接的连线是什么感觉，但是现在……感觉就像开了天眼，我猜。”  
  
“你们知道吗，这很有趣” Jo咯咯的笑着“我曾经以为要是有谁和一个超自然生物结婚了的话，那一定是Sam.”  
  
“没错！” Sam同意她的观点，举起杯子和Jo撞了一下，“Dean,你刚刚把一个玩笑话官方作废了，为此，我必须要感谢你，干杯！”  
  
Roadhouse里面的人都是混蛋，很明显，大家都是这么认为的，而且所有人都忙于互相灌酒。Dean摆出了一幅生气的样子不过很快就崩不住然后又开始大家一起喝酒了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
九、  
Castiel在睡觉。  
  
他大概模糊地知道他睡的时间，通过注意到温度的变化和窗帘外的光线，但是他还是主要把精力都放在了睡觉上，他睡了很久很久，只是偶尔会起来喝口水，检查一下他和Dean的契约还在不在。  
  
没有人闯进屋子要他解释什么，没有他的同类跑到他耳边咆哮。最差的时候只不过是Dean在脑海里哼歌的声音太大了吵醒他，通常都是有关高速公路或者是有各种讽刺意义的歌。  
  
Castiel自从离开家就再没睡得这么好过了，这大概至少是几个世纪之前的事情了。那个时候他觉得自己离开家也能活得很好，还能逃避选择站队，不用看着他的同辈们自相残杀，他宁可没有那层家族契约保护。   
  
他不是不知道现在这条可笑的羁绊的另一端是什么人。  
  
“我知道你醒了，” Dean说，在他醒过来的一个小间隙里。“你已经睡了将近三天了，不是我说你，你想做什么都行，但是这是我家，你暂住在这里。我家是有浴室的，你知道……”  
  
 **不，走开。** Castiel把毯子盖的更紧，很高兴自己已经恢复到有力气可以控制自己这样做了。  
  
“你不需要吃点什么吗？” Dean的声音是从床尾传来的，Castiel敢保证他肯定是环着胳膊，凶巴巴的眼神盯着自己想把自己从小？窝里面拉出来。“我这没有蛇，不过如果你可以用其他食物当替代品的话我们可以去找找看。   
  
 **蛇？** Castiel有点意外。 **啊，你又查了资料。事实上我不吃爬行动物，我们吃的是一种类似蛇的东西，他们称自己为圣蛇之子。** (译者注：Serpent，战神圣蛇，圣经创世纪中出现的巨大蛇形恶魔，圣经中记载为撒旦的化身，引诱夏娃食下禁果)   
  
“恶魔？你吃恶魔？”  
  
 **是的。**  在Dean试图探进他的思维来验证他的话是否属实的时候Castiel没有抵抗。 **但是就算不吃东西，我们也能活很多年，甚至几十年。这不会构成问题** ，Castiel给Dean看了一些他过去的记忆，在他还很小，和Uriel和Anna一起捕猎的场景，在广阔的平原上自由的飞翔。  
  
Dean很意外， **天啊，你会飞。**  
  
 **我记得你说你做过调查。**  
  
“那里说的很隐晦”，Dean回答到“很多古老的故事都是这个样子的”  
  
 **现在你知道了。你在干嘛？**  
  
Castiel的被子被dean用力的掀开了很大的空隙。新鲜的空气扑面而来。“够了，你不能总是藏在……哦，你的脸特么的发生了什么！”  
  
“我在复原”Castiel从额头上撕下一块皮然后观察了一下。“这恢复过程中很正常的一个阶段。”  
  
Dean的脸上只剩下了恐惧的表情“这是干净的吗？”  
  
Castiel环视了一圈这间不协调的人类的屋子“可能不是的，但是我保证只要我可以我会把屋子清理干净。通常这个阶段的时候我都是呆在地下的，这是我们最脆弱的时刻。”   
  
“好吧，你之前应该说一声的。”  
  
“没有那么严重”Castiel坚持道 “这就像褪掉被太阳暴晒过的皮肤，难道你的猎人生涯中没有遇到过更怪异的事情吗？”  
  
Dean脚底绊了一下“为了不把我的早餐吐出来，我们还是不要讨论这个了。” 他转过身，不肯看Castiel“你应该去洗个澡，快点去。这很明显，你会掉我一屋子的皮——”  
  
“我觉得这是你弟弟的房间。.”  
  
“我的!” Dean大叫到。  
  
“好吧 你的房间,” Castiel妥协了。 “等我结束了治疗就去，我会尽最大可能不让我的皮肤组织留在这里”  
  
“Oh天啊你会吃掉它们吗？”  
  
“别那么傻，这个营养价值是不容忽视的。”  
  
Dean 有点恶心 “营养价值是你最不该考虑的，Cas.” 他的思维平静了很多，但是还是控制不住的想到一个叫做Jeff Goldblum的人在天花板上爬 行。(译者注：杰夫·高伦布，著名演员，我猜(只是猜测)这里应该是指他在《变蝇人》里面那个角色，电影讲的是一个人和苍蝇融合了) “你到底去不去洗 澡？”  
  
Castiel又缩回毯子里。 **以后吧。**  
  
“Hey!”  
  
 **我是只火鸟, Dean。在我恢复之前，我应该远离水。还有David Cronenberg是谁?** (译者注：著名恐怖片导演，《变蝇人》就是他导的)  
  
Dean哆嗦了一下 “睡你的觉吧。”  
  


* * *

  
  
十、  
  
休假是对灵魂的放松，Dean可以继续不出去工作，一点问题都没有，除了Bobby一直在抱怨Dean的“妥协”和 “他被一个现在的潜在的恐怖分子征服了。” Dean可以看到Castiel的过去，但是好像并不是全部。   
  
 **信任和安全感是他们之间咒语的基础，** Castiel在他史诗般的睡眠的一个间隙中告诉他。 **我恢复的很快，因为我的身体知道我正在被另一个人守护着。你能感觉到来自于羁绊的类似的安全感这没什么好惊讶的，这不是一个人的事。**  
  
“你说的对” Dean同意最后那句话。  
  
但 是Castiel做梦的时候挺奇怪的。有时候Dean会在做一些佣人的工作，换灯泡什么的，忽然就会感觉自己身处一个广阔的沙漠，大的好像在另一个星球， 远处回荡着一种他听不懂的语言的吟唱声。他试图了解有关于这些的事情，结果把Castiel吓醒了，整个人惊恐迷茫。   
  
Dean因为他的梦境而停下来一会儿。梦像蜘蛛网一样模糊，但是也如蛛网一样容易清理，这样他才能集中精力在那些需要帮助的客人身上。  
  
有 很多事要做，Dean很早以前就开始在厨房帮忙，日常维护，在Bobby的应急屋里帮忙。但是Cas睡过去的两个星期事情发生了一些改变。Jo和Ash包 揽了很多院子里的工作，让Dean去做远距离观察和为电话银行安排人手。Dean自己对这个安排不是很满意，但是还好，这里有很多好员工。  
  
Dean 知道Roadhouse不是独一无二的，全世界还有很多这种猎人集会，但是Dean私心的认为他们是最好的。Campbells营地要更大一点，还有个杀 手组织，而Gordon的营地是活命主义者的天堂，但是当人们需要好的食物，好的消遣，好的信息来源而不用被迫做一些不公平的交易的时候，他们会来 Roadhouse。  
  
Ellen和Bill建立了这个地方，在Jo出生之前。它一开始就是个酒吧，而且如果Bill没有在一次猎魔的时候 牺牲了，而Ellen不希望这样的事情再次发生了的话，说不定会一直是个酒吧。Ellen经常说，如果不是他的消息错误，如果不是他是孤军奋战，如果有人 能赶去帮忙，他都不会死。传统的猎人都是独行侠，但是Ellen这些年来都在努力改变这个。 (Gordon只是个可怜的抄袭者)  
  
现在，只有前面的酒吧和Bobby的院子是对外开放的，其余地方需要被邀请才能进，但是酒吧还是一个让这里看起来像是一个合法合理的做生意的地方的非常重要的道具。  
  
Jo要出门猎魔说明有人要管理酒吧，通常他们都是投硬币决定，但是这次大家一致认为Dean要接管这项工作直到Jo猎魔回来。  
  
“你会喜欢上这个工作的” Jo说，今晚她明显想要在离开前提升Dean的工作技能，她就是这么好的人。她指出了Dean有一块污点忘记了擦。  
  
“我永远都记不住要对客人们礼貌” Dean说，“为什么我们还要对游客那么好，他们甚至都不会点什么值钱的东西。”  
  
“简单来说，每次你要爆发的时候，问问你自己，Jo会怎么做？然后再做。” Jo在桌子上贴了张纸条，笑了笑。“现在在我走之前给我调杯酒，我会给你打分的。”  
  
在准备Jo的践行酒到一半的时候，思维链接动了。Dean手头的工作慢了下来，以便于和Castiel通话。   
  
 **Dean?**  Castiel的声音还是昏昏沉沉的，但是醒了过来。   
  
 **我在工作，** Dean回到。 **你终于肯把屁股移开床了？哈里路亚！**  
  
 **我冬眠了多久？**  
  
Dean坏笑着把一个花里胡哨的小伞放在了Jo的饮品上面，把杯子滑给她。 **差不多两个星期了，在那一次之后，我就放弃去检查你了，你的屋子简直就是个可怕的生化禁区。**  
  
Castiel爬起来，由于他很渴，而且急需洗澡—终于—所以Dean把思维拉回现实，对那个等着点单的可怜人说了句抱歉。   
  
Jo挑了挑眉，然后在Dean用一根手指敲打额头的时候了然的点点头。“我是不是该走了？”  
  
“不，喝完这个，这说不定是你回来之前喝的最好的了。”  
  
“别吹牛了！”  
  
 **Dean,浴室里有一些东西，我可以……**  
  
 **是的，就是为你准备的。毛巾，牙刷，还有一些Sam的旧衣服，我也不知道合不合身。求求你多用点肥皂，谢谢。** Dean摇了摇头。  
  
“我有点怀疑这到底是不是个好主意了，”Jo有点担心的说“如果你再像这样走神的话，别人会注意到的。”  
  
“我要慢慢适应，”Dean抗议到，“就好象背景里有台电视，我只要适应就好了。而且你看，我刚刚给了那个家伙一杯酒，没有问题。是不是？别担心了！”Dean低下头隐去一个笑容，通过契约，他能听见Castiel正粗暴的对待着淋浴头。 **不要这样砸旋钮，那不是你的敌人。**  
   
Castiel用一个精神反冲做了回应， **我洗澡的时候需要一点隐私，谢谢。**  
  
“你可能是对的” Jo说“了解你的人肯定会说你在看免费的小黄片而且纵欲过度。榨干了你的脑细胞。”  
  
Jody Mills, 来到酒吧里，最后几步有些迟疑。她看看Dean看看Jo，再看看Dean, “我想问问发生了什么，但是不知怎么的，我觉得不问更安全。”  
  
“Hey, 警官” Dean says. “Whoa,有人看起来不太开心啊， Bobby又放你鸽子了？”  
  
Jody失落的坐在高脚椅上，“我不知道他在哪，他还开走了我的车！”她用手抓了一大把Dean递给他的坚果，“好象是发生在Rhode岛上的巨型蜘蛛，我在他发来的语音里听到的好像是这样。”  
  
“Rhode岛上的巨型蜘蛛?” Jo 重复了一遍. “我觉得你听错了，道上消息是Campbell家在追捕这个。”  
  
“Hey now,” Dean警告到 “我们不在这里谈论Campbells 。”  
  
“你太敏感了” Jo笑道。  
  
“我敏感还不是因为你们这些混蛋？” Dean哼了一声“没错没错，我很敏感，Sheriff? 我给你来杯酒然后记在Bobby的账上怎么样？” 很明显Jody很乐意接受，而Dean也就这么做了。  
  
这两个女人很高兴的讲着Bobby的是非，Jody在一次猎魔活动中认识了他们，通常都是这样的。Dean跟她不是很熟但是Bobby和Sam跟她关系很好，因此她一定是个不错的人。Dean在看着穿制服的人还有有点心悸的，不过他适应了这个 Sheriff  
  
“我非常确定Bobby去找Rufus了”，Jo说“大神已经过时了”(原句“Something about Okamis out of season.”，实在找不到典故)  
  
“哥们”Dean叹息“每次有好玩的案子的时候我都不能出门。还记得几年前，你们一直在追踪一个恶魔吗？现在我们很少见这种事情了，但是仍然有很多恶心的渣滓不断的涌现出来。我一直费力在抓的，是一只凤凰，而它甚至都不是一只真的凤凰。”  
  
“Zachariah真的是只凤凰” Castiel说。他在Jody旁边坐下，“虽然和你们想象的不一样，但他真的是。Hello, Dean.”  
  
Dean眨了眨眼，再眨眼。 “Uh. 你从哪进来的—”  
  
“门，很正常人一样。” Castiel 舒服的坐在高脚椅上， **你观察能力太弱了。**  
  
“这是Cas,” Jo说 “Cas,这是Sheriff Jody Mills，她是新来的。”  
  
“很高兴认识你” Castiel说“我也是新来的。”  
  
“热烈欢迎” Jody把装坚果的盘子推给他，Castiel拿了一个丢进嘴里。  
  
这时候Dean已经恢复到可以弱弱地说“Hey, Cas.你看起来好多了。”  
  
Castiel点点头 “没错”不像之前濒临死亡的样子，他现在看起来就是一个需要晒晒太阳的样子。他还刚刚才洗了个澡，带着薄荷的香味，他的头发不服帖的乱翘着。如果不是他们之间的羁绊在振动的话他都认不出来眼前这个人了。  
  
他的眼睛没有变，虽然。  
  
Jo咳了一下,Dean瞪了她一下，“你不是还要去猎魔吗?”  **你来这做什么？**  
  
Castiel拉扯着Sam的旧衬衫的袖口，微微皱起眉。P **amela看到我在楼上闲逛，就让我到这里来找你。** “我能不能拿回原来的衣服？它们没有烂到不能穿。”   
“我确定它们就在某个地方.”  
  
“说了跟没说一样,” Castiel委婉的说，“我并不是有恋物癖什么的，但是你不能不经过我的允许就那么扔了它们。”  
  
“他 们肯定还在屋子里的某个地方，好吗？我们一会可以找找看，别抱怨了。”Dean离开去接受点单，很意外自己现在可以同时做几件工作了。Castiel就在 这儿，但是他的思维也是很安静的——也许是距离的问题。Dean一边调酒一边浏览Castiel的记忆，看到最近的Pamela高高兴兴的在Dean房间 门口和Castiel搭讪。 **天啊，要我说她就是在搭讪。**  
  
Dean可以感觉到–字面意义上的，多亏了他们的羁绊– Castiel正看着他。 **她只是说她很抱歉没能在你之前和我缔结契约。她听起来挺沮丧的，虽然我不明白她为什么想要这样一个负担。**  
  
 **她在调戏你。**  
  
 **你怎么知道？你又不是灵媒，她才是。**  
  
 **这是人类的直觉** “Hey.” Dean在Castiel面前停下来“你为什么带着杏仁味？你用了Sam的发胶？”  
  
Castiel的思维变得很酷 “我发现这很棒，在你的浴室里很难找到其他没有人工合成化学品的东西了。”  
  
“好吧，你也算一个。” Dean哼了一声，然后两位女士的眼睛就都盯着他了。“怎么了？”他有客人要处理。 **兄弟，你在这里让事情变得好办多了。在你睡觉的时候还好，在你醒了的时候我总是会走神。**  
  
一股歉意通过连接传了过来。 **因为你太过紧张这个羁绊了。当然这不是你的错，毕竟你没有经验。** 来自Castiel的平静像绵绵细雨一样流进Dean的意识，这挺酷的。  
  
“噢”Jo抱怨到，“我要快点走了。”  
  
“oh，你能帮我个忙吗？”Castiel问，“我想给Dean买一个好一点的戒指，我们之前太仓促了，如果不弥补一下我会不安的。所以你能帮我买个好点的吗？我会回报你的。”Jody发出被呛到了的声音。  
  
Dean开始大笑，接着停了下来，他的目光移到了Castiel的手上，戒指—Dean的戒指—正戴在无名指上。他快速的倒回到几分钟之前，回忆了一下Jody的表情，他能看见她脑子里好像有什么东西转动了。Dean冷静的放下了手中的玻璃杯。  
  
“Oh my god.” Jody一只手捂住胸口，眼睛亮晶晶的“噢，我明白了”   
  
“Yeah.” Jo挑眉看向Dean“你怎么想，Dean？”  
  
Castiel警戒的僵直了身体。 **我做了什么？Dean，怎么了？** 他的脑海中开始出现子弹和刀。  
  
Dean用手捂住了脸，当他把手放下的时候，三双眼睛齐刷刷的望着他。  
  
他觉得有点头疼，但是直接解释一下会比较好，“是的，我们……比较不太想公开……这还是个秘密，你知道的”Jody异常兴奋的点了点头，而Jo看起来快从凳子上掉下去了。“而且现在有很多事情要解决，这很复杂。”  
  
“哦，我完全理解”Jody说，“人言可畏，Bobby他……？”  
  
“他知道，他是我们的见证人之一。”Dean说，“但是我们不想把这件事宣扬出去，你明白我的意思吗？”  
  
“当然，完全明白。”Jody快速回答。她抓了一大把坚果放进Castiel手中，握紧他的手“恭喜你”  
  
  
“Uh.” Castiel的眼睛迷茫的看着Dean“我要说谢谢吗？?”  
  
Jody凑到他的耳边轻声的说“让他好好对待你，啊～他要是做了什么不该做的，去找Ellen告状。”  
  
“我会考虑这个建议的。”  
  
“我也很愿意帮助你，cas。” Jo幸灾乐祸的说，她绕过Jody把手搭在Castiel的肩上，对Dean摆出一副恶作剧的表情。“我出门的时候会帮你看看的，等我回来了我们就去买戒指，好不好？”   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
十一、  
  
在Castiel还在丛林里的时候，他有很多机会与人类缔结契约，在这方面有经验的人类是很灵活的。那个时候，Castiel不愿意遵守这一点，这让他着了Zachariah的道。其实，Castiel有很多次机会与人类交往，但是很少有人能理解他。  
  
Dean在那时候有点对Castiel的行为不高兴是一个巨大的进步。  
  
“But,” Castiel对Dean的不爽表示不解。 “为什么她能通过我戴的一个戒指推测出我们有浪漫关系？”  
  
“你讨论的东西都很微妙,” Dean回答道“比如用我的浴室，还有你的衣服—”  
  
“但是都是你起的头” Castiel指出这一点，“既然你提出来了，我就以为是一个恰当的话题。”  
  
“只是……” Dean做了一个没什么意义的手势，也许是为了表达他的不开心。“收拾一下我们走吧”   
  
他们晚上会关闭酒吧，其他人都走了，留下Dean整理椅子，Castiel擦桌子。Castiel主动要求的，虽然这是项人类活动，他觉得在睡了这么长这么久之后自己需要动一动。他把所有的能量都用于恢复自己的人形身体上了，现在，一切都开始正常运作了。  
  
“一开始我不知道她不知情,” Castiel解释到“我只是在和Sheriff Mills聊天，我对自己说的话很小心了，我也知道周围有外人，但是我不知道她也是外人，直到你开始叹息.”  
  
“什么？” Dean转过身对着他，“怎么可能，你就在我脑子里，字面意义上的！你有VIP通行证，你怎么会不知道？”  
  
“我没有读你的思维，Dean.”  
  
“你说什么?”  
  
“我想这是不对的,” Castiel体贴的说 “我能听到你的感觉，但是没有你的允许我不会看你的思维的细节。你的生活和我无关，只要我们之间的羁绊不出现信任危机，我对你在想什么都不感兴趣。”愤怒通过羁绊传过来。“这是隐私，Dean”  
  
“那么这到底——”Dean不再用嘴说话了，是什么？  
  
“这 更像是一种对话方式，” Castiel说“我们之间互相传递信息，但是我不会再往深挖掘了。Dean，如果我在读你的思维的话你会知道的，这是一个内在 的信任机制。像这 样。”Messages that we actively send to each other. I don’t go searching for anything deeper than that. Dean, you can tell when I read your mind, that’s an inherent part of the trust mechanism. Like this.”  
  
Castiel让自己的思维扩散，沿着羁绊将思维手指缓缓在Dean思维表面滑动，他感觉到了干扰和进入。  
  
Dean对精神接触感到很意外，眼睛亮闪闪的“我以为那是你……”眨了一下眼睛，他怒视着Castiel“也就是说，其他时候你根本就没管我在做什么？”   
“我以为你会很高兴，Dean.” Castiel有点困惑，转回到了今天晚上的事情“我在你朋友面前犯了错，我道歉，我现在知道我呆在这里很危险了。”  
  
“不，她是……” Dean传过去一张Sheriff Jody Mills的影像，她是Bobby的朋友，虽然不是猎人但是值得信赖 她帮过他和整个Roadhouse很多次。 “她很好，不会乱说话的。”  
  
“我不明白的是为什么你那么担心她会说出去，” Castiel困惑的问 “我没有那么粗心大意到告诉她我不是人类。”  
  
Dean哼了一声， “随便一只有声纳的蝙蝠都知道你不是人。”  
  
“是让她知道你结婚了让你很不安吗?” Castiel知道他说对了，因为Dean一下子坐直了身体“但是你知道的，诚实比个人感受更重要。你在这方面比任何人，包括你弟弟，Ellen,其他人，做的都好。我不知道为什么刚刚的事情会让你不舒服。”  
  
在Dean故意的触碰他的思维的时候，Castiel有点震惊。他有目的的移动，而Castiel就那么跟着他审查他的最近的记忆。  
  
Dean说，“你说的都是真的。”  
  
“难道我不应该吗？”  
  
“你没发现么”Dean不无讽刺的说“人类是虚伪而且自大的。”  
  
“我也是”Castiel骄傲的说“我也需要被挖苦。”  
  
“好吧，我会的”Dean摇摇头。Castiel觉得，挺奇怪的，好像他刚刚通过了一个考试“所以……你活过来了，哈~我们可能要安排你在这里做一些杂事了。”  
  
“我很乐意，但是我要警告你我对人类科技可没有什么经验。”  
  
Dean并没有觉得失望。事实上正好相反，他马上拿出手机给Castiel讲解使用方法。Castiel知道这是什么东西但是不会用，因此这里马上上演了一场即兴的关于怎么打电话、发短信、拍照片的教学。  
  
“一样一样来，好吧？”Dean举起手机，拍了张照片，他把手机调转过来，屏幕上是Castiel和Dean两个人坐在一个空酒吧的桌子前。  
  
Castiel很意外他们看起来竟然那么平凡，就好像只是两个很享受对方陪伴的普通人。  
  
“我们该回去了，一只正在康复期的火鸟需要上床睡觉了。”Dean现在反倒比刚才更清醒了，好像有着用不完的能量。“也许我可以开始教你洗衣服了。这会很有用的，这里总是有一些突发状况，多一个人会有很大帮助。”  
  
Castiel跟着他回到主建筑，听着他一路喋喋不休的说着。Dean的情绪是温暖又明亮的，就好像一个空旷寒冷的地方的一缕阳光。Dean甚至都不知道自己有这种魔力，不知道自己的思维就像一朵盛开的花，提供着善意，邀请Castiel进来。这是他与生俱来的魔力。  
  
要怎么跟他解释这种事情？Dean没有经验，完全取决于Castiel，他在努力的让两个人的连接变得狭窄，在中间筑起一道墙，契约在震动，抵制着不自然的修改，但是Castiel很坚持。“你可以明天早上再研究细节，今天就带着它睡吧。”  


* * *

  
  
十二、  
Dean 发现Castiel是一个还不错的室友，当然，他也只和Sam一起住过，但是他听闻过一些事情，比如Jo和Pamela的传奇一样的故事，还有Rufus 宁死也不愿意和Bobby再次住在一起。而Castiel如他保证的那样清理了他养伤期间的副产品 ，也没有试图窃取他的劳动成果。  
  
Castiel，他是一个整洁而且不引人瞩目的人。他进进出出的，去哪里都不会留下什么痕迹，而且还会确保自己没有弄乱什么。如果不是会在他的脑海里产生一些嗡嗡声的话，Dean会以为他整天就把自己藏在Sam的房间里呢。  
  
Dean试图让Castiel负责洗衣服，但是有点失败。Dean认真的教育了他为什么把衣服分开颜色洗十分重要，什么时候要用柔顺剂，怎么洗掉血迹，Castiel认真听了，重要的部分还认真地点了头，但是当Dean敲他的头的时候，他做出了一副鄙视的表情。  
  
“你怎么不再面无表情了，啊？”Dean快速的抢过Castiel手里的洗衣篮“你简直就是擎等着意外发生呢！”  
  
“我才不会故意犯错”Castiel抗议道，“说明书看起来很简单。”  
  
“觉得洗衣服不重要的人请离开这里！”Dean把Castiel推到一边“我会给你找点别的事干的。”  
  
最 终，Castiel在Pamela那里找到了工作。这是个意外，Jo和Isaac猎魔归来，带了点龙的灼伤——没错，真的是龙，见鬼——而在Pamela 和Bobby吵架，Isaac在床上奄奄一息而Jo握着他的手那会儿，Castiel出现了。他观察了一下Isaac的手臂然后说“我能治好他。”  
他可以。Castiel弄了一些树叶，烧了锅水，又念了点咒语，但是实际上的秘方（Dean就是知道，因为他能读取Castiel的思维）是他滴在反应器皿里的两滴血。  
  
 **我希望你不要告诉别人，** Castiel跟Dean说。 **有很多人想要拥有这样一个资源，如果你明白我在说什么的话。**  
  
还有一些额外惊喜，虽然都是细水长流的小事情，但是Dean从来都没有奢望过。  
  
  
比如一天早上，他刚和Caleb以及他的猎人伙伴们喝了整整一宿回来。Dean在厨房里，给自己倒了一杯橙汁来缓解自己的宿醉，让自己不要生无可恋，这个时候Castiel奔了进来，脑海里念叨着 **冰，冰，冰，冰，啊，在这。**  
  
“啊”Dean盯着Castiel的后脖子“你要冰块干什么？”  
  
Castiel看都不看他，打开冰箱。“吃”冰盒被拿到了橱柜上，Castiel倒了一半的冰在一个碗里，发出清脆的声音。“吃冰块是我的爱好，即使水是我唯一需要的营养。”  
  
“还有恶魔”Dean嘟囔到。  
  
“你们人类也会吃一些不会伤害到你们的植物吧？所以我们可不可以不要议论对方的饮食习惯了？”Castiel填满冰盒放回冰箱，转向Dean。“你不舒服。”  
  
Dean瞥了他一眼“你说什么？”  
  
“你在辐射着你不舒服的感觉”Castiel好奇的抬起头“别拒绝我”他一步步走近，在羁绊上传输了一个请求。Dean有点抱怨但是没有动——主要是出于好奇——Castiel把两根手指放在了他的额头上。  
  
头痛消失了。“哇哦”Dean睁大了眼睛，惊讶的看着光束消失，留下一片斑斓的光。“哇哦这就像……魔法”  
  
Castiel并没有笑，但是愉悦顺着羁绊翻滚而来。“很高兴能帮助你，我现在要解决自己的问题了。”  
  
“你能不能解决我的……”Dean停顿了下，想要找出一个不太粗俗的说法描述吃了墨西哥实物的不良后果。接着他意识到这根本没有必要，直接把自己的感觉传输给Castiel，而后者做了一个纠结而惊讶的表情。  
  
“我觉得我就该让你受这个罪，”Castiel说“让你长长教训。”  
  
“那你十秒钟之前就不该帮我，”Dean说“让我也受受宿醉的教训。”  
  
“哦”Castiel考虑了一下“你说得对，谢谢提醒，下次你再喝酒作死的话，我不会再提供服务了。”  
  
Dean哼了一声“哈哈，服务。别管我了，去吃你的冰块吧。但是，谢谢你……”他把手指在太阳穴周围晃了晃 “这很棒。”  
  
Castiel四处潜伏（除了Dean没人能意识到他的忽然出现）还有很多其他的好处。比如当Dean正在和Ellen和Ash讨论有关Roadhouse的供应问题时，Castiel就会不知道从哪里冒出来，把一杯咖啡放在Dean手边的桌子上，然后再神出鬼没的消失。  
  
“结了婚就是烦”Dean说“你们可以自己试试。”  
  
Ash 笑了而Ellen则说他是个混蛋，但是Dean不介意。Cas说其实他偶尔会给Dean送一些咖啡或者点心是因为他被Dean脑海里一直叫嚣着想着它们， 他被搞得很烦，但是谁又能阻止Dean这个吃货想着食物呢？不过精神连接的另一个好处就是Cas可以知道Dean非常喜欢他煮的咖啡。  
  
所以，没错，Cas是一个不错的室友。  
  


* * *

  
  
十三、  
因为一些Castiel不能控制的意外，这件事拖得久了一点，但是他最终还是去给Dean买了一个好一点的戒指。银的，因为Dean给他的也是银的，装饰着一些羽毛形状的树叶和阳光线条。  
  
“好吧，就要这一个。”Sam再一次确定了Castiel的选择。  
  
他们在Roadhouse不远处的一家店铺里，Sam和Jo扮演着监护人的角色。叫Sam回来是Jo的主意，直到买戒指的时候Cas才知道这多有用。他清楚的知道买一个什么样的戒指才能让Dean戴起来不尴尬。  
  
Castiel被这个的重要性惊讶到了。一个戒指只是一件物品，但是它也是一个目前运行良好的契约的保证。Castiel的真身也恢复的很好了，他的翅膀开始长出新的皮肤，而他唯一要支付的就是听着Dean脑海中他对别人说他从来不看的破肥皂剧的评论。  
  
Jo支付了戒指的钱，Castiel答应用自己爪子上的鳞片作为回报，因为它们非常坚硬，可以用来做武器。Sam对这很感兴趣，坚持要一起吃顿饭再讨论讨论。  
  
“你有给Dean看过你的真身吗？”Sam问，“还是，这是很私密的？”  
  
“不算私密，但是不太方便。”当Jo把一杯果汁摆在他面前的时候他没有说什么“我觉得他应该也没有兴趣吧？”  
  
“也许会很有趣？”Sam是一个爱好发问的人。在这两兄弟之间找异同点挺有趣的，相比之下，Sam会问Castiel各种问题，从婚姻契约的状态到他的身体状况再到他在Roadhouse是否住的习惯。  
  
  
“我有时候真想知道Roadhouse是怎么做到的”Castiel承认这是他一生中住过最舒服的地方了，他甚至喜欢坐在窗台边发几个小时的呆，但是他更喜欢和大家呆在一起。“你们的生活中也没有什么繁文缛节。”  
  
“我觉得你只是还没发现和你原来的生活不一样的规矩。”Jo说“我要是说错了就纠正我，不过你过去一直过着蜂群一样的生活，共享思维，步调统一？”  
  
“没错”Sam同意道“这不像家庭，更像是人类社会的工作团体。”  
  
“你都不再是Roadhouse的一员了，”Castiel说。  
  
“虽然人不在了，但是始终都是一部分。”Sam按着自己胸口心脏的位置。“你能明白吗？”  
  
“明白了”Castiel说，实际上不太明白。  
  
 **啊哈，你在对你的小舅子／小叔子 说谎。** Dean在Castiel的脑海里说， **斯莱特林扣两分。** (这个大家都懂不用我科普了吧)  
  
Castiel抑制住自己翻白眼的冲动。 **你知道你每次说这些东西的时候我都要到你的脑子里去找出处吗？**  
  
 **你学到了新知识，而我什么都不用做，这是双赢的。**  
  
“你发呆的时候是在和Dean对话是不是？”Castiel觉得Sam太容易激动了。他通过羁绊感觉到了Dean的赞同。“有距离限制吗？”  
  
“我不知道，没有机会做实验。”  
  
“哪天我们试试吧。”Sam非常热情的宣布。  
  
Sam在他教书的地方还有任务，所以不能耽搁太久。他们一起回到了Roadhouse，Sam要呆到Dean收到他的新戒指。Jo开玩笑说他们本来想给Dean买个大件的东西来着。Castiel有点紧张，他根本没往那方面想，万一Dean真的想要怎么办？  
  
“冷静，Cas。”Dean张开手，Castiel把那个小盒子给他。Castiel看着Dean拿出戒指，研究了一会，然后用它把自己脖子上那个幼稚的戒指换下来。  
  
Castiel松了一口气，Dean的接受通过允许这个戒指和护身符一起逛荡在衬衫外面表现了出来，不介意别人看到。Castiel的愉悦之情肯定通过羁绊传了过去，因为Dean开玩笑说“我们是不是应该再宣誓一次？”  
  
“如果这能让你的良心过得好一点的话,” Castiel回答说。  
  
Sam拿出手机“站着不要动”Dean想要闪躲，他两边的Jo和Castiel灵活的抓住他的胳膊，Sam拍到了他想要的照片。“哈，谢谢，这很棒！”  
  
“哇，我觉得……”Dean躲开Castiel，虽然现在Castiel也没怎么用力“你竟然和他们一伙了，真让人失望。”  
  
  
“没错,” Sam笑着说“你要小心啦！”

 

* * *

  
  
十四、  
Dean真是受够了Castiel竟然还会用电脑了，更可怕的是他发现Cas在用Pamela的笔记本的时候只对两件事情感兴趣：查一些古老的死掉了的东西的照片，以及给Sam发邮件。他在给Sam发邮件，上帝啊。  
  
“你们在讨论什么鬼东西？”Dean问  
  
“昨 天我跟Sam讲了Madison意外地来到了Roadhouse，比预期的要早两周，”Castiel有理有据的回答着“由于他是她的朋友，我觉得他应该 想要知道她会在噩梦中惊醒，而我们在想办法解决这个问题。而下一次，我会告诉他你对我们的信件交流有异议，问问他要怎么解决这个问题。”  
  
Dean无语了一会“好吧，你随意”  
  
“别嫉妒，你也挺有意思的。”  
  
“我不是这个意思！”  
  
“昨天你处理Jody带回来的难民的时候特别让我感动”，Castiel真挚地说。“我就没有耐心也没有能力做到让人从这种危险中镇静下来，我必须承认，虽然我一直打心眼里认为像你这种头脑简单的人应该是没有什么优秀品质的，我错了。”  
  
  
Dean郑重其事的拍了拍Cas的肩膀“以后不要尝试夸别人了，你做的太差了= =”  
  
Dean其实并不介意Sam对Cas造成了影响，任何可以使Cas不再做一个怪人的行为对Dean来说都是很好的，但是他也没有想到，几天之后，他走进Cas的房间，看见这个家伙正在地板上实打实的做着俯卧撑。  
  
“你……”Dean睁大了眼睛“你在干什么啊？”  
  
“你看不出来我在做什么吗？”Castiel都没有气喘吁吁，手臂平稳的上下运动着。Dean意识到自己从没见过半裸的Cas，没有穿上衣——他瘦骨嶙峋的但是挺结实，汗水从他的脊背流下来。“Sam给我推荐了一些对人类身体有好处的事情，在我的身体恢复期。”  
  
“这是因为Sam是一个健身狂魔。”Dean环视屋子看到叠的整齐的旧衣服旁边还有一个卷起来的垫子。“他还让你做瑜伽？”  
  
Cas保持着撑起的姿势不动，转过头看向Dean“我觉得他们发明瑜伽的时候我可能就在一旁”  
  
“你是说你比尘土出现的还早？”  
  
“真正意义上的尘土？也许吧。”Castiel继续开始他的锻炼，他的思维因锻炼的乐趣而变得温暖柔和。“我知道你不觉得这是一个合适的问题，但是我不介意。”  
  
“一个做俯卧撑的哈耳皮埃，我觉得自己人生圆满了。”（译者注：Harpy，希腊神话中鹰身女妖，长着女人的头和身体，有翅膀和爪子。）  
  
“我是金翅鸟，Dean”  
  
“名字总是变来变去的嘛”Dean说“你是传说中的生物，又活了那么长的时间，我敢保证一定有各种各样的目击者给你们起了各种各样的名字。有翅膀和动物的身体，长着一张人脸？你一定就是哈耳皮埃，或者是亲戚。虽然我没见过，但是他们是真的对吧？”  
  
Cas慢慢的换了一个休息的姿势，坐在自己的腿上。Dean有那么一秒感叹道：哇哦，乳头，在他被Cas脑子里面乱七八糟的困惑分神了之前。每次这家伙一有什么不明白的东西的时候，他的脑子就会像个漩涡一样，他会尝试各种奇奇怪怪的方式来解决这个问题。  
  
Dean意识到自己有时候就是故意把它弄成这样的，有那么一两次，可能更多。  
  
“我在考虑我们的对话有什么意义吗？”Cas缓缓开口。  
  
“没有，”Dean说，“Jo又出门了所以今晚我要去酒吧工作，你也一起来。”  
  
“为什么你有工作要做就意味着我一定要加入你？”  
  
“因为这是你打发时间更好的方式，少做点俯卧撑对你有好处。”  
  
Cas向前伸展，站起来，Dean没受什么影响“不是每个人都有你这样的身体，Dean”  
  
Dean眨眨眼“你说什么？”  
  
“你的姿势特别僵硬。”Cas拍了拍他的胳膊，然后通过羁绊传了点同情的慰问给他。  
  
“你相信你有一些事情要证明吗？这能补偿我发现了你的缺陷吗”  
  
“哦，是的” Dean关上门“你今晚必须要去酒吧工作。”

* * *

  
  
十五、  
Castiel 不是非得靠着工作才能在Roadhouse呆下去，Dean也知道。但是Castiel还是会坚持做一些帮助Pamela的事情，这些事情可以慰藉他的良 心,他不会忘记这个被他当作避难所的地方和这里的人们。(但是当Castiel看到他们受了怎样的伤害的时候，那提醒了他这个世界的本来面目。)  
  
Castiel在酒吧里工作没有什么逻辑深意。  
  
“你走前面”Dean穿着他的工作服，他自己是这么说的，虽然Castiel看不出这和平时穿的的区别。他还喷了点香水。“这叫须后水，Cas,天啊……”  
  
“好吧，我知道了，这区别很重要。”Cas跟着Dean去了酒吧的后面，他们还没有开张但是Castiel很怀疑他们的时间够不够上一个速成课。他四周望了望，想搞清楚这堆瓶子和杯子的作用而且—哦  
  
他能感觉到Dean进入了他的思维，留下了所有Castiel能看到 的东西的名字，背景和用途。轧水机，封口机，搅拌机，小口杯，烈酒杯—他们都在这，有的可以直接用，有的需要擦一下，有的需要检查一下。  
  
“好吧”Castiel打开抽屉拿出一块干净的抹布。“你怎么知道这些怎么做的，Dean ?”  
  
“被逼的”Dean因为集中注意而微微皱眉,Castiel感觉手上传来轻轻的触碰，告诉他他擦杯子时候的力量和角度。“你头脑很聪明，这很简单，虽然如此，还是要小心，很可能有人突然闯进来。”  
  
Castiel尽量让自己不发脾气，他不需要阅读Dean的思维就知道Dean现在以打趣他为乐。“我在学着适应，Dean。你对羁绊也没有经验，我就尽量的让你感觉不到疼痛。”  
  
“啊？”Dean一边检查架子上的一排杯子一边笑道“看起来你把我当成小孩子对待了？”  
  
“我说减少疼痛……”Castiel给了Dean一个灵魂接触。  
  
“噢！”Dean看了下四周然后怒视Cas“你再这么做我会学会怎么反击的，没错！我知道你对这里的一切很焦虑，做你该做的，别打破什么东西。”  
  
Castiel耸了耸肩，如果他打碎了什么的话，那都是Dean的错，因为他才是操纵一切的人。  
  
就像说的那样，这很简单。当酒吧开门顾客上门之后，Castiel只需要做一个皮囊，听从Dean的指挥。Dean自己则呆在前台，跟顾客聊天，展示自己的魅力，而Castiel在那个狭窄的地方忙碌着，有效的做着Dean的另一双手。  
  
Ellen经过检查了一下他们“你做的很好”他观察了一会之后说“真的很好。”  
  
“这归功于Dean。”Castiel递给Dean一个杯子，他头都不回的就接住了“你可以说这是一种温柔的操纵傀儡的方式。”  
  
  
Ellen看起来有点感动，接着有点不舒服。Castiel让开路让Dean靠近她，自己去一边的桌子上清理空杯子和收钱了。 即使如此，Castiel还是能听见他们两个小声的对话。  
  
“你不觉得这太过亲密了么？”Ellen小声对Dean说。“你还能找出什么更亲密的相处方式吗？”  
  
Dean, 很令Castiel意外的，没有因此而不安。“这如果发生在你我之间，也都太过私密了，或者是我和Jo，和Sam……这都会让人觉得非常奇怪，所以我们干 脆不要多想了。我们之间有关系，是因为思维中的一个额外的链接让整件事变得复杂混乱。我和Cas？我们两个没关系，所以镇定点没什么。” **我说的对不对 Cas？**  
  
Castiel觉得前臂一阵刺痛，他回到吧台，执行任务一样的举起他的胳膊做出了一个high-five的姿势，然后Dean和他击了一下掌。  
  
“你们两个可以去组团行骗了，”Ellen说“你们可以在玩牌的时候作弊”  
  
“这是不诚实的，”Castiel在Dean回答之前说到“我是一个诚实的人。”  
  
  
Dean笑了，恶作剧的搂住他的脖子“这才是我“沉重的锁链”该做的。”Castiel探寻的看向Dean,然后接收到了： **这是个比喻，有关于婚姻的，你知道吗？就是说你是我妻子。** Castiel点点头示意自己明白了，把Dean吓了一跳。  
  
“你真的刚刚叫他老婆？”Jody笑着跑到Ellen旁边坐下，了然的看着Castiel点点头“你要小心了。”  
  
Castiel开始突然产生大量的情绪传递给Dean，一大波的超意识和恐慌来袭，他想要去找些事情做来掩盖自己的恐慌。然而Dean又做了一个突然急转直下的决定。  
  
Dean身体前倾，手撑在吧台的桌子上，对Jody说“我说Cas是我老婆没有任何问题，如果你明白我在说什么的话。”  
  
Castiel觉得这是另一个暗喻直到Dean传送给了他一个很有用的图解。  
  
“Dean!” Castiel大叫 “不要在顾客面前这么说!”  
  
他的话很明显很明显歪打正着了，因为Jody笑的更开心了，Dean的思维由于赞许而微微震颤。  
  
Castiel可以解决这个，只不过是改变了战略，比让Dean感到不舒服更合适。Dean是一个很友善的人，温暖而天性活泼，他觉得自己可以继续承担一个个人的暂时的负担。Ellen也没有多说什么，只是把空杯子放在Castiel眼前示意续杯。   
  
 **所以我们就要这样装下去？** Castiel问。  
  
 **她已经觉得很有可能了，所以为什么不呢？我可是个 **有魅力的男人** ，难道我不是吗，Cas？**Dean 盯着他问。  
  
“Oh, 我明白了！” Castiel意外的说 “你很寂寞，所以你让我今晚来这里陪着你，你应该直说的，Dean。”  
  
Dean眯了眯眼睛。  
  
“Oh, 这很好，你们两个。” Jody高兴的说. “如果在这里你们都感到不自在的话，还能去哪里呢？”  
  
“其实这是Cas的主意”他故作严肃的样子很搞笑“毕竟他是新的成员，他不太喜欢把我们的关系公开……当然了我要温柔的支持他的要求。”  
  
Castiel不可置信的呆呆的看着Dean。 **不好意思你刚刚说什么？**  
  
“可能我说的话会让大家很意外”Dean继续淡淡的说着“但是，我必须对这个人负责任。”  
  
Castiel僵硬的把Ellen倒满酒的杯子换给她。  
  
他 还能听到Dean的思维里充斥着令人讨厌的兴奋。Castiel别无选择，真的，所以他只能转向Jody说“你信他说的？看看—他都不肯带我的戒指。他只 是把那个戴在了脖子上。这太伤害我的感情了。”Castiel转过来，这样他就能高高兴兴的欣赏Dean震惊的表情了，接着他示威似的举起自己的手“你看 我就高高兴兴的戴着他给的戒指呢。”  
  
“哦，真可怜”Jody说，一旁Ellen默默的喝了一口酒。  
  
“你没有！”Dean笑了，他的思维被由于肾上腺素的作用变得很亢奋“你太卑鄙了。”  
  
“我不明白你为什么非得把这件事公开”，Castiel说，“不过除此之外，你确实是个好配偶。”  
  
“你真的应该……”Dean的声音越来越小“我是个完美的配偶？”  
  
“当然你是，简直好的难以形容，我很高兴是你救了我的命。”  
  
在过去的几分钟里他们周围聚集了一些观众，意识到这一点的时候Castiel有点紧张—他该注意一切地方都是不安全的—不过这种感觉很快就被Dean传递过 去的保证安抚了。他们都是朋友，Dean说，他们要是有什么不轨的话Ellen会解决掉他们的。他们对Castiel确实没有想到别处去。  
  
 **这只是一个平常的夜晚，** Dean说， **别在意，你应该看看在Jo有心情的时候是怎么和大家玩的。**  
  
而且，对今晚的收入也很有好处。Dean没有否认，只是再一次肾上腺素升高。  
  
“他救了你的命？”一个看起来要再点一杯酒的顾客问，“可以啊，Dean，什么时候的事？”  
  
Castiel尽量友善的笑了一下“我一出院他就求婚了。”  
  
Ellen严肃的证实了这一点“确实是这样”  
  
“这没什么。”Dean笑了，享受着被关注的快感。他认识大多数人—他们中的一大部分—信心使他容光焕发，他倾向全神贯注的听众们，故事在他的脑海里快速的编撰着。“在我看到Cas的那一刻，我就知道他是与众不同的。”  
  
“就像他说的那样”Castiel说。  
  
“你应该戴着戒指的，兄弟。”一个戴着和Bobby不同的卡车司机帽子的顾客说。“这不是什么令人恐惧的事。”  
  
“嘿！戒指现在贴近他的心脏”另一个人抗议到“这很有意义”  
  
酒吧里忽然变得乱糟糟的，Ellen小声的嘀咕“我都没明白刚刚到底发生了什么，”只有Castiel听到了。她举杯向Castiel“但是我猜这是你们的问题。，你，还有你完美的伴侣。”  
  
“我没有在开玩笑”Castiel说。  
  
Ellen无能为力的笑了“我知道”

* * *

  
  
十六、  
“太神奇了，” Dean说，靠在Cas身上“从来没有那么多美女一起调戏我。哦，有一个就像安吉丽娜朱莉，我要着火了。”  
  
Cas脸上的表情很难看，他的脑海里咆哮着别！在！意！，计算着Dean今天晚上拿了多少小费。Dean的手揽着Cas的肩膀回到卧室，Dean看着Cas的侧脸，非常意外自己可以那么直接的感受到Cas脑子里从考虑到努力抑制着把自己直接丢在地板上的冲动。  
  
Dean 从没有幻想过让某个人可以入住到他的脑海里——在今晚之前，Cas一直都在努力保持安全距离，这个胆小鬼——但是这感觉并没有很差。在头盖骨进行灵魂刺穿 就好像有一个讨厌的间谍，你不知道他们在哪，除非他们告诉你自己拿走了什么。但是Cas不一样，他就像个潜水艇，去哪里都会发出声音并且让Dean看到他 看到了什么。  
  
“我觉得我该把你丢在这”Cas干巴巴地说”你竟然在拿我和一种水下交通工具作比较？“  
  
“我有点喝多了嘛~”Dean抗议到。  
  
“只是因为我支撑着你。”Cas回答。没错，Cas在Dean脑子里的存在就像是一个压缩仓，让Dean在醉酒的港湾中得以解脱。“你应该在他们开始灌你酒的时候就拒绝。虽然这可能不太礼貌，但是看看你现在的样子。”  
  
“我看起来很不错，别告诉我你不想和这些人上床，我想和这些人上床，我很乐意。太遗憾了。”Dean在发现他们已经到了房间门口的时候惊讶的差点跌了一跤。“他们都很喜欢我。”  
  
“你应该接受的。”Cas把Dean推进屋子，扔在沙发上。“我确定她们之中至少有一个会接受你的示爱。”  
  
“这是什么跟什么啊？”Dean看着Cas锁上门。  
  
“你的示爱”Cas总是一张让Dean猜不出所以的傻乎乎的面瘫脸，所以他特别庆幸自己可以直接进到他的脑子里搞清楚他刚刚到底说了什么。“你是人类，我确定你有那方面的需求。”  
  
“但是这很不好，兄弟”Dean做了个鬼脸“我结婚了。”  
  
“那又怎样？”  
  
“所以……”Dean缓缓的说“我不会这么做的。我的意思是，如果你想做，没关系，但是我不能。”  
  
Cas对此不感兴趣，抓起他的衬衫领子，因为上面的怪味皱了皱眉。“如果你反悔了的话，我举双手支持你该干什么就去。我要去洗澡了，你去睡觉吧，对了，今晚有一半的小费是我的啊。”  
  
Dean张口想说拜拜，但是Cas已经关上浴室的门了。Cas还切断了两个人的精神联系，让这一晚的疲惫，啊，还有头痛向Dean袭来。  
  
 **你知道吗！**  
  
浴室里面，Cas绊了一跤。Dean不知道他在说什么，但是他确定那是在咒骂，用一种古老的语言咒骂。嘿，Dean也可以学学这个然后去逗Sam，Cas有点生气地爬起来， **干嘛，Dean。**  
  
 **我们应该出去旅行，你应该没有什么事吧。**  
  
 **我为什么应该想要做这种事，Dean**  
  
 **因为，** 因为Dean修好了所有该修的东西，清理了所有工具，而Bobby因为他和一个FBI警探的口角把他赶出了电话银行。  
  
 **这样下去会得幽居病的，就是这样。** （译者注：幽居病(因长期离群索居而引起的忧虑、烦躁等情绪,冬季尤甚)）Cas不太明白那是什么感觉直到Dean把那种 感觉传递给他。根据Dean从他很少的记忆中搜索出来的印象（Cas允许的），Cas有许多年的时间都是躲在地下的一个洞穴里的，所以他不能理解那种无休 止的甚至让你想抓破皮肤的对旅行的渴望。  
  
 **没有必要说那么夸张，Dean。如果你想的话我们可以出去。**  
  
 **不要觉得你这是你施与我的恩惠。**  
  
Cas由于疲惫而变得暴躁是可以理解的——这小呆瓜一定是在一晚上用光了他所有的社交技能——但是Dean还是对他的没有兴趣感到很不爽。Cas今晚做得很好， 但是他还是认为自己理解不了这些奇怪的人类恶作剧，他只是为了自己的安全才勉强应付他们的，Dean觉得这是他听过的最棒的谎言了。太搞笑了，怎么会有人 都不知道自己脑子里想的是什么。  
  
Dean惊醒了——他本来都睡着了——当Castiel回到他眼前的时候，并且抱怨着“你在干嘛？起来，去刷牙，我在这都能闻到你的酒味。”  
  
“我就去！”Dean是个好人，他甚至都不会告诉Cas在他来之前，自己几乎都不怎么刷牙。“你是我老婆，不是我妈妈。”  
  
“快去！”Cas把Dean推进浴室，Dean在转向洗手池的时候还在傻笑着，因为他隔着门都能感觉到Cas愤怒的盯着他的视线。  
  


* * *

  
十七、  
“我们去哪?”  
  
“我想我们可以省去Sam开车的麻烦，去见他”  
  
“他会喜欢这个惊喜吗？”  
  
“可能不会，不过我不在意”  
  
一辆车，两个人，两个旅行袋，Castiel对位置的旅途有点紧张。昨晚同意这件事还是有意义的，因为Dean的焦虑和沮丧冒着泡泡上涌，造成了他昨晚在酒吧里哗众取宠的行为。但是现在，在阳光下，看着Dean高兴的吹着口哨走向车子，他有点迟疑。  
  
“为什么?” Dean的手指在汽车的前盖上滑动，“在Roadhouse是我们两个，现在还是我们两个。”  
  
“但是这样我们就要紧挨着对方了” Castiel指出这点  
  
“我知道” Dean冲他眨眼 “不要对我有什么非分之想哦。”  
  
就是这样，Dean总是开一些有的没的的玩笑。这总是比Castiel在这里经历的其他事情更难熬，而唯一的解决方法就是Castiel要快速的找出反击的方法。  
  
“不好意思，” Castiel回答说 “如果我们之中有人要担心对方的猥琐的想法的话，那也该是我。我可听说过人类的性欲有多可怕”  
  
“哦，嘿，听我说，有性欲没什么不好的。你也会有的，某个地方。”Dean的手在他的身上暧昧的比划了一下“在这下面”  
  
  
“在我的两个头三对翅膀和一条尾巴下面?”  
  
“你知道吗，你哪天真该让我看看你的真身。” 他说的特别的诚实，Dean因为想象他的样子而有点眼神放空，Castiel忍不住探寻了Dean的思维，看到了Dean对他的真身还不是特别离谱的幻想图。“听起来不错，但是，快点上车吧，我们没有那么多时间浪费。”  
  
“我觉得重点是我们真的有……”Castiel在Dean上车的时候叹了口气，“好的，当然了。”  
  
Dean的67款雪佛兰黑斑羚最开始是他父亲为了结婚买的，有很多年Dean和Sam就是在这辆作为他们唯一的家的车里面长大的。他们总是时不时的要出门猎魔。“Castiel并不是故意想知道这些的，但是他坐上座位的那一刻，这些年来的故事像潮水一样向他涌来。  
  
Castiel意外的看着Dean“你不是主动选择猎魔的?”  
  
“什么?” Dean发动引擎 “什么猎魔？”  
  
“没事”  
  
 **不，不是没事，你想知道什么。** Dean把车开到公路上，打开广播。 **是什么？告诉我。**  
  
“我能感受到这辆车的历史。”这很魔幻，虽然不是故意的。人类的物品有时候就会这样，可以从接触它们重视它们的人那里吸取灵魂。“我觉得她不太喜欢我.”  
  
Dean的愉悦顺着羁绊传过来。“你用了“她”这个称呼。”  
  
“她觉得自己是女性，”Castiel解释到，努力不表现出不舒服的感觉。但是Dean还是感觉到了，笑的更开心了。“我只是尊敬的从她那儿知道了这些，她带给你和你弟弟很多欢乐，这对她来说也很重要。这辆车记得这些。”  
  
“她没有被附身吧？”Castiel摇了摇头，Dean松了口气。“太好了”  
  
“附身意味着另一个灵魂进入她”Castiel把手指在车门上滑动，感受着曾经两个互相依靠的男孩和一个守护着他们的父亲的故事在脑海中回放。  
  
Castiel 看着Dean的侧脸。他小心翼翼的感受着Dean的思想，Dean正享受着风吹过脸颊的感觉，跟着广播一起哼唱，他的思维像蜘蛛网一样随着歌词的内容蔓 延。那一次他的弟弟因为他知道歌词而开玩笑，一部他看过用这首歌做配乐的电影，上一次在洗衣服的时候他随着这首歌起舞。  
  
“你很看重这些东西。”Castiel说。  
  
“不是所有人都是这样的吗？”Dean现在非常放松，胳膊半伸出窗外。“人们喜欢好东西。这，就像是……本性。”  
  
“但这太肤浅了。”  
  
“什么，你是打算告诉我你在这个星球上多少个世纪了而你还不明白这个？”Dean的眼睛睁得大大的不可置信的看着Cas，如果不是他要看路的话他会瞪更久一点的。“你一直都在干嘛？住在山洞里？”  
  
“住在山洞里又没有错，”Castiel精炼的回答。“不要这样评价我了。我有乱讲你在我面前抓你的生殖器么？或者——或者是故意说一些我不懂的东西让我难堪——”  
  
“放松，Cas”Dean他——Castiel确定Dean自己根本就不知道自己在做什么——进入Cas的思维来看他到底在紧张什么然后试图排解掉它。“我只是想说，就算是动物也有自己的生活，有他们自己的……总之就是喜欢做的事情。”  
  
“你是说在躲避猎人的间隙？”  
  
“你能别再提这个了吗”Dean并没有为此感到多么抱歉“我做这件事不是为了受到什么表彰，而且，没错我猎杀过很多恶魔，但是我不会觉得抱歉的。怎么着，你就从来没有为了你在乎的人伤害过别人吗？”  
  
“这种想法是不会有好结果的。”Castiel想起了Anna和Balthazar，无论他们现在在哪，希望他们过得比自己好。Zachariel死了，Gabriel不见了，谁知道Raphael又在哪呢。但是很明显的是，他们的时代过去了“我们很分散而且很少。”  
  
“你很久没有见过你的同类了吗？”Dean非常意外“我是说那些不想伤害你的，那些人太恶心了。”  
  
“没有，这也是为什么我还活着的原因。”  
  
“但是你不想”Dean明确的剜了他一眼“你想我把你留在那个地牢里。”  
  
“这……根本就不相干。”Castiel对Dean那么认真地审查着他有点不舒服，但是他又做不到把Dean从脑海里踢出去。他有点自大了。“我最开始的决定囚禁自己是没错，当时事情全都脱离控制了，所以我选择了放弃。”  
  
“你真是个英雄啊。”Dean的思维变得苍白，当他想起Sam和他们的父亲的争执的时候。他和Sam现在还对父亲的意外死亡有阴影，虽然他们尝试着不让这影响他们未来的生活。“你这么立场坚定，这很好”  
  
“你能猜到吗？”Castiel问“在你找到我的时候，你猜想过我是因为拒绝站在Zachariel一边和你们人类抗争而被捕的吗？”  
  
“这是最奇怪的事情了”Dean摇了摇头“你都不了解人类，就做了这个选择。”  
  
“但是我了解自己的同类。”Castiel说“我知道他们能做什么。别——不要同情我，Dean，我并不讨厌我自己。我恨的是我们必须遵从别人才能存活的世界。不管我们还是你们，这到底是什么鬼逻辑？”  
  
“没错，这……我试图不要想太多，没错，我知道很多人过的就像你说的那样。”Dean露出了一个轻微而亲密的微笑，他的思维散发着愉悦“你很好，Cas，不关你事哈耳皮埃还是什么别的。”  
  
“你也是一个很好的人类，大多数时候。”  
  
温暖与满足感充斥着整辆车，Dean清了清嗓子然后说“现在就看看风景吧。”  


* * *

  
十八、  
从Roadhouse出来是一种解脱。  
  
Dean 不会把现在和过去跟Sam在一起的日子搞混，因为Cas和Sam大相径庭。Cas不会和他争辩斯嘉丽约翰逊和娜塔莉波特曼哪个更漂亮，或者明白Dean又 在搞什么小把戏，他甚至不会在车上张着嘴睡着让Dean可以在他流口水的时候恶作剧。Cas就坐在座位上，安静而小心。重新说，他一开始确实是安静的，机 警的，接着他会指着一个东西问这是什么意思？所以Dean开始给Cas讲一个没什么关系但是很有趣的关于他如何拿到驾照的故事（那个时候他还是总是住在 Impala里面呢），而Cas只是听了个开头就走神了。  
  
然后他就开始问大量大量的问题，从 **你为什么要那样竖起自己的中指** ，到 **为什么有时候我的衣服会有点痒** 再到 **为什么你们人类要穿内衣。**  
  
当他们去吃晚饭的时候，Cas还是对讨论Larry King（译者注：一档脱口秀节目，Misha去参加过哦~）更感兴趣而不是吃他的薯条。  
  
“所以Ellen并不是正式的收养了你？”Cas问。  
  
“你不是一直生活在石头底下吗？”Dean说“这种情况下你见鬼的是怎么知道监护人还有领养的意思的？”  
  
“我时不时会出来呼吸一下新鲜空气，学学新知识。”Cas微微倾斜他的头——天哪，Cas竟然学会了开玩笑。“这看起来像是一场不必要的做戏，让Ellen收养你弟弟，但是却搪塞着不让她收养你。你被坏人抓去了怎么办？而且你还不得不与Sam分开，你又去了哪里？”  
  
“你 也知道我做了个愚蠢的决定是吗？”Dean耸了耸肩“爸爸死的时候我很难过。别告诉Ellen好吗？她可能已经知道了但是……对于这件事我是有点怪罪 Bill的。他和爸爸一起死了所以我们都不会知道发生了什么，但是我就是不能接受我父亲他就这么去了。这真的……这真的是太不可能了。”  
  
“但是现在你已经挺过来了，”Cas说“看看你自己，看看你在哪。”  
  
“来自你的衷心的赞美”Dean觉得很受用，暖意顺着羁绊传过来。“现在快点吃你的薯条。”  
  
Cas垂下眼去看他的薯条“我跟你说过很多次了，我不需要……”  
  
“这不是需不需要的问题，”Dean叹息了声“这只是你要拥有这个因为你喜欢这个。别告诉我你从来没与对什么感兴趣过？”  
  
Cas想了想但是还是没明白。他想要把自己的经历跟Dean的比较一下，虽然这也没有用。“嗯。”  
  
Dean举起一根薯条放在Cas嘴边“来，嚼。”  
  
Cas因为想要去看那根薯条显得有些对眼。接着他用嘴接过了那根薯条，他的粉色的舌头短暂的伸了出来，然后开始咀嚼。Dean不置评价的盯着Cas的嘴巴，直到他的喉结因为吞咽上下滚动了一下。  
  
“这还好。”Cas的脸上看不出任何东西，但是Dean可以清楚地知道Cas不算特别喜欢这个，但是他对盐和质地（这里texture不知道怎么翻= =）的结合很感兴趣，而且对Dean介绍的食物产生了更多的好奇。  
  
最好的机会应该是甜食，所以，Dean挥手叫来了他们的服务员——Jamie，她的名牌上这么写着——问她这里有没有pie。  
  
“我要一个，然后给我的……也来一个”Dean看着Cas，他又面瘫着一张脸，但是心里叫喊着不要，Dean。  
  
Jamie小心的接话道“约会对象？”  
  
“这家伙看起来像我正在约会的人？”Dean冲着她笑了“他是我老公。”Cas叹了口气。  
  
“什么？”Dean这个有恶趣味的糟糕的人类。“我看起来不像结婚了吗？很多坏家伙都结婚了。这是一种潮流。”  
  
“她不会相信的”Cas对服务生说，“对不起，他总是这样。给他一份，我不要，拜托，要不然会浪费的。”  
  
事实证明Jamie很棒，虽然她听从了Cas的意见，她端上来的东西是一个超大份还有一些附赠品。冰淇淋上史诗般的勺子简直可以做攀岩装备了。“上帝保佑着这个屋子啊”他说。  
  
  
“这只是份甜点。”Cas嘟囔着说，让Dean把嘴里的东西喷了了出来。  
  
“非常大份的，专门送给新婚夫妇的。”Jamie说，她特别的可爱，冲着两个人微笑。说正经的，Dean觉得自己在成为一个结了婚的gay之前还是很受女孩子欢迎的，但是现在他觉得很荒唐。“我没搞错是吧？祝福你们两个。”  
  
“我几年前就该这么做了，”Dean等Jamie一走就开口说道。他们有两个叉子，Dean递给Cas一个“有关于结婚的各种各样的好处，人们总是想给你各种小恩小惠。你猜我们能不能在汽车旅馆打个折？我打赌可以。”  
  
“但是他们就会给我们一个只有一张床的屋子。”  
  
“哦，没错，真该死。”Dean把一块棒极了的东西塞进嘴里，因为自己没有等到陷凉了就吃了它而咒骂了一声。Cas愤怒的哼了一声，把两根手指放在Dean的额头上。那种灼烧感一下子就没了，Dean把东西咽了下去。“谢谢，下次我会小心的。”  
  
“你当然要小心。”  
  
“还有！”Dean舀起另一块，这次他认真地吹了吹，然后递给Cas“别摆出那一副脸色给我看，我知道你很好奇。”  
  
“还没有好奇到让自己在公共场合引人注目” **我发现你是一个喜欢展示自己的人，但是Dean，我们最好的策略是保持低调。**  
  
“这不是引人注目” **Cas，你本身就是不引人注目的反义词。** 这是最诡异的对峙了——羁绊可以告诉Dean Cas动摇了，而Cas知道Dean能感觉到他的动摇。“这是对给我们这个pie的那位女士表示感谢的方式。你也不想伤她的感情是不是？”  
  
Cas张开了嘴。当Dean把脆脆的pie送进他的嘴里的时候他甚至都没有眨一下眼睛，他盯着Dean，合上双唇，然后默默地嚼了起来。  
  
“嘿，怎么样？”Jamie说，她出现在他们的桌子旁“你们还要咖啡吗？”  
  
“我够了”Dean把头转向Cas“他还需要续杯。”  
  
“你 知道的,Dean”Castiel用一种近乎冷酷的声音说，Dean的脖子一缩，“如果你想要用手喂我你只要要求一下就可以了。这场闹剧根本就是没必要 的。”他抬头看着Jamie，Jamie正同情的看着他。“他是一个很好的伴侣。但是他太羞涩了都不好意思告诉我他想要什么。”  
  
Dean直到Jamie离开了才说“我对你有不好的影响了，是吗？”  
  
Cas做出了一个天真的然后接着故作扭捏的表情，这简直是他面无表情的人生的一个大突破。“不不不，你当然没有。”  
（这章翻译的有点乱，总感觉有些词的深意我理解不了而且查不到= =）

* * *

  
十九、  
离开Roadhouse的第二天，Dean带着Castiel去看了一场电影。在Castiel问了几公里的Dean在音乐方面的选择以及Dean不能给“awesome”一个合理的解释之后，一座小城的一个免下车电影院广告海报把Dean从歇斯底里的状态中救了回来。  
  
 Castiel 已经做好对Dean赞扬的一切东西持怀疑态度的准备了。他之前看过电影，而他们也在这辆车里度过了那么多个小时了，所以把这两样东西结合起来能带来什么新 奇的体验吗？结果，它带来的只有更多的尴尬，在电影结束之后，Dean变得安静，尴尬，并且毫无怨言的从特许厢货车里买了杯奶昔给Castiel。  
  
“这只是一部电影，Cas”，Dean又说了一次“我的意思是，大多数内容。”  
  
“闭嘴”Castiel接过了情绪稳定剂，集起了尽可能多的自尊说“你说卡通片很好玩的——”  
  
“大多数时候！大多数时候卡通片都是很好玩的！”  
  
“你一直在开一些黄色的玩笑所以我以为这是喜剧结果根本就不是这样，这都是你的错！”Castiel不该这么悲伤，他知道他不该说出来，这只是部电影——那两个可怜的孩子——很明显理性在这里毫无意义。  
  
“对不起”  
  
Castiel 长长的解气似的喝了一口他的饮料，一直很近的盯着Dean看。他思维里的一个突然下坠告诉Castiel他也跟自己一样因为这部电影而难过，虽然他们承受 的不同。这部电影让他想起了Sam以及当年他们差一点点就被分开，就算把这和他人生中最幸运的事情摆在一起还是会让他很难过。Dean有太多事情要感谢 了，他自己也知道这一点。  
  
但是不管如何，他本可以在这部电影清楚的呈现出它的内容之前警告Castiel一下的。  
  
“我不喜欢你。”Castiel说。  
  
“一点新意都没有，还有呢？”Dean拍了拍Castiel的肩膀“如果你想的话，我会把这当作秘密严守的。”  
  
“不，我决定要把这当作我下次见到Sam的时候告你的黑状的素材。”  
  
Dean想用食物让Castiel分心，他自己就很容易被食物分心所以他理所当然的认为所有人都是这样。要取悦他很容易，带他去一家没去过的餐馆然后让Dean给他点餐。  
  
还好Dean是一个风趣的人，要不然Castiel就又要开始冬眠了。  
  
“嘿，我有电话”Dean吃到一半的时候忽然说，他看了看屏幕然后站起来“我马上就回来。”  
  
Dean一离开视线Cas立马就放下了手中的刀叉，他反应了一会才意识到发生了什么，Dean 主动断开了连接，这说明应该是他猎魔工作上的事。  
  
“我们要稍微绕一下路了”Dean回来之后说，“是我一个朋友……我有些事要做不过不用担心。”  
  
果然是猎魔的事“我可没说我会担心什么。”  
  
“也确实没有什么好担心的。”Dean对着Castiel的盘子皱眉“这些土豆怎么你了？”  
  
Dean 重新开放了他的思维这才让Cas放松了一些，重新建立起了他们的简便的平衡。他们并不太常用心灵连接，可以的话Dean更喜欢用嘴说话(下流话，收回)， 但是这种深入骨髓的满足感越来越强烈。Castiel没有做什么练习，她没有检查他的翅膀和其余的爪子，他甚至都没有片刻的安宁，但是他很满足。连接在进 行着它的工作，还做了一些别的。  
  
“你太急色了，”Dean调笑道  
  
Castiel抢走了Dean的一根香肠“你看电影的时候哭了。”  
  
“你也是。”  
  
“但我不是人类。”  
  
“你知道吗，”Dean说“你不能再用这个烂理由来搪塞任何问题了。你喜欢与人类交流，你这个小骗子。”他认真地提醒Castiel。“这是你的欧比旺肯诺比事件的副作用吗？我的意思是，成为一个隐士，因为你过去总是和你的兄弟们精神相连？”  
  
Castiel在听了Dean这些意想不到的观察结果之后花了一会时间才反应过来“别把你自己看得太重要了。”  
  
“但是我说的是事实。”Dean用吸管戳了Castiel的鼻子一下“你并不想这么孤独，但是你又总是选择一个人，你的脑子也因此很混乱。”  
  
“有时候会，”Castiel承认道，“但是替代选项更糟糕，你……你和我过去见到的人都不同，和你绑定在一起没有任何负担，我不需要完成什么你的要求，我被你拴住了，可我还是自由的。”  
  
“你说的我好像垃圾食品一样，或者是糖果。”但是Dean还是挺高兴的“没错，你确实看起来像一个生活中缺少甜点的人。”  
  
“而你，明显糖分摄入过量。”  
  
Castiel这个时候还没有意识到他们相处的有多么融洽——他们确实过得很愉快——直到他把这一切搞砸了。他回忆了一下，然后很意外自己已经和Dean结婚有一个多月了，他甚至都回忆不起来自己上一次和一个人友好的相处这么久是什么时候的事了。  
  
这 件事发生在当天晚上，Dean坚持要开车去另一座城市，为了他那个很重要的猎魔事件，最后他们在一家汽车旅馆安顿了下来。Castiel很高兴这个房间设 计的挺华丽的，但是他有点意外自己什么时候还开始讲究起生活档次了。Dean的房间有一些这个房间没有的优点（当Castiel和Dean分享这个发现的 时候Dean感到很意外。）  
  
他们像平时一样开了一个两床房。Dean一进屋就扑到了自己的床上，留下Castiel自己收拾他们的行李和关灯。  
  
Castiel由于紧张的治疗期已经结束所以不再需要那么多睡眠了，所以他开始检查自己的翅膀以及在地板上做一些常规锻炼，小心翼翼的不吵到Dean。Sam的推荐是很棒的——把人类的身体按这样的节奏调整是很有意义的。  
  
在凌晨时分，Dean忽然开始激动了起来。一开始的感觉很微妙，像是有什么东西在Castiel的思维里轻轻地撩拨着，然后慢慢地加强，心跳也逐渐加快，好像希望Castiel能够注意到。  
  
这 有点像Castiel平时听到的Dean对食物或者咖啡的渴求。他们可能在Roadhouse完全相反的两个方向做着完全不同的事情，然后Castiel 就会感觉到Dean一阵阵的渴求冲进自己的意识里。一开始是可以忽略的，但是慢慢地这种感觉会强到让Castiel满脑子只剩下到底为什么Dean不能停 下他现在正在做的事情去给自己倒一杯咖啡，这样他就不会那么不开心了。  
  
现在的情况跟之前有点像。  
  
也许是因为他们现在非常接近，也许是因为Castiel最近开始往深挖掘Dean的思想了，这种亲近感使得他对一些自己也许根本就不会注意的东西的感觉更敏感了。Castiel现在十分确定：Dean他性奋了。  
  
Dean他现在很兴奋也很难受。Dean梦到了什么美好的东西但是他不能满足，一边在睡梦里哼哼着一边慢慢的蹭着床单。Castiel本应该无视他的，因为这和自己毫无关系，但是时间一分分的过去了，很明显Dean不舒服的感觉不会因为他希望就那么过去了。  
  
而且，由于他们的婚姻契约，让Dean缓和下来就是让Castiel自己缓和下来。  
  
“Dean，”Castiel慢慢地走到Dean的床前，压抑着想要抓他的胳膊的冲动；Dean的失落感正像疾病一样向他袭来。“Dean……Dean？”  
  
“怎……怎么了？”Dean一下子蹦起来，慢慢回复了意识。再睁开眼睛之前他就抓起了枪，但是看到是Castiel之后又放下了。“Cas——怎么了？”他的性冲动即将爆发，他觉得不满足而且渴求着什么。  
  
“我 能帮你。”Castiel轻触Dean的胳膊，Castiel掌下的皮肤是温暖的，而且这样的触碰一点都不会让人觉得烦。“你现在很空虚，而且这对你有 害，我可以……”Dean的思维迅速的建起了一座墙，这种力量强的都像是具现化了，好像一块石头撞在了Castiel的脸上。  
  
Castiel嘶了一声，按住他的头“Dean，你怎么——”  
  
 **走开！** Dean的尖叫声通过羁绊传过来，Castiel的视野里能看见的全都是怒气和羞耻。 **走开！走开！走开！**  
  
“我马上就离开！”Castiel由于脑海里的重击而大声叫到“我马上就离开！对不起！”  
  
在这天之前，他甚至都没有尝试过飞行，但是他现在这么做了，收起他的人类形态飞离了房间。Castiel要走开，走开，走开，在天空中盲目的飞行直到他的听力和视觉恢复了。

* * *

  
二十、  
第三天的开始不怎么美好。Dean很生气的起了床，在他想起了昨晚发生了什么之后这种气愤更是达到了顶级。  
  
Castiel不在屋子里，这个昨晚打扰他的胆小鬼说不定把自己藏到哪个角落瑟瑟发抖去了，这叫什么事啊。Dean觉得很不爽，一大早就这么不爽是一件很糟糕的事情。  
  
桌子上有一个鸡肉三明治，热乎乎的散发着香气。那里还摆着一大杯咖啡。Dean坐起来盯着它们看了一会，然后注意到了咖啡杯上的小纸条“这是给你的。PS：我没有从你钱包里偷钱，我用的自己的钱。”  
  
“确实如此。”Dean吃掉了三明治，因为他不能够浪费这么棒的食物。  
  
整个早上都没有出现是Castiel处理这个问题的傻方式，甚至在Dean刷完牙穿好衣服喝完咖啡之后他都没有出现。Dean可以找到他，当然可以，但是Cas真的要自己冷静一会了。  
  
昨天晚上Cas真的想跟他上床来着？上帝啊。  
  
我要退房然后上车了，收拾一下你的情绪十五分钟之内赶回来。  
  
在Dean上到Impala的时候Cas已经在那了，背着行李包，努力的板着一张脸。他没有去偷窥Dean的思维，看起来一副自己呆着很开心的样子，只是在Dean哼了一声的时候上了车。  
  
好吧，两个人开始较劲了。  
  
开始的一个多小时里，车里静悄悄的。真很好，这太棒了，广播里的音乐比Cas有意思多了——想到Cas，他又想到Cas想要提供给他一次性爱的不幸的故事了，Dean根本不想回忆。  
  
不过没关系，Castiel听不见他在想这个，但是Dean还是不该想，因为这会让他抓狂。  
  
“Dean，对不起我侵入了你的个人空间”Cas说。  
  
“啊哈！”Dean欢呼道“我赢了，你先说话了。”  
  
“没错，你赢了。”Cas说，一副很赞同的样子。这使得Dean又开始生气了。“我道歉，我不该再提起这件事。我们能不能揭过这一页？”  
  
Dean挺同意的，除了他开始怀疑Cas是不是误解他生气的原因了。Dean之前不是没有经历过这样的事。这么多年一直和父亲和Sam生活在一起教会了他如何解决这个问题，因为毕竟他们有限的生活空间带来了很多类似的心灵创伤。  
  
“Cas，你和我，”Dean说“这整个契约……，这很好，对不对？你自己也是这么认为的吧？无关个人意义上的。”  
  
“是的，当然了。”  
  
“那么到底为什么你昨晚竟然想要和我睡？”  
  
如果Cas说是因为Dean很性感（他确实如此）也挺好的，但是毫无疑问这个羽毛脑子的混蛋不是这么想的。“因为你不舒服，我刚好可以提供帮助。”  
  
也就是说，Cas可以向任何人提供这个帮助。Dean觉得有点想吐。“Cas，你之前从来没有跟人上过床。”  
  
“我也从来没有看过免下车电影啊。”Cas回答说。“但是这并不意味着我不愿意去尝试。”  
  
“老兄，免下车电影和性爱是不一样的。”  
  
“为什么不一样？”  
  
“你什么意思，为什么不一样，因为就是不一样！”  
  
忽然砰地一声——Cas由于愤怒而用头撞上了车窗。“每一次我觉得我要帮你解决问题你就……我不读你的思维你不开心，现在我读了你的思维你又不开心？”  
  
“这不一样！”  
  
“就像和你一起看电影跟和你上床不一样？”Castiel太阳穴上的血管在激烈的跳动。“怎么了？告诉我怎么了，Dean，因为我知道的就是这两件事都能让你开心，而因为一些我理解不了的原因，我就是喜欢让你开心！”  
  
突然意识到Cas在乎的是Dean在想什么这件事震惊到了Dean：“Cas。你是说我们做的每一件是，你让我做这件事是因为你觉得我很喜欢？”Dean的胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。“你知道这有多诡异么？”  
  
“我只是在努力对你很好。”  
  
“这不是对我好！”Dean大叫到。“我是个人，Cas，不是——不是你玩的养成游戏！听着，性确实很棒，你也该尝试一下，我可以帮你牵线，但是你最好，哦，我也不知道该怎么说，只有你想做的时候才做。”  
  
“我听到的，”Dean说，声音干的像沙尘一样“你说了半天这不好却不能给我一个有用的理由解释一下。”  
  
“有些事情你只能自己搞懂，好吗？”  
  
“只是弄明白？”Castiel怀疑的重复了一遍。“我应该告诉你我知道什么吗？我知道你很无聊，你要给自己找点乐子。我知道你带我出来因为你别无选择。我明白甚至能领会，Dean Winchester，但是如你所说我不是个宠物，我也不是供你消遣解闷的。”  
  
Dean瞬间就火了。“你见鬼的为什么会认为——”  
  
“别以为你可以对我说谎。”  
  
“我可不是那个一直在骗人的——”  
  
争执最终停止了，因为你没办法在有快要把胃都吐出来的冲动的时候吵架。Dean觉得非常痛，来自于胃部的恶心感不断上升，他能努力的踩上刹车把Impala安全的停在路边简直是个奇迹。而Cas，猛地撞在了车门上，由于不舒服尖锐的叫了一声。  
  
 **到底特么的为什么我的胃那么难受。**  
  
 **我们之间的羁绊。我们不能伤害对方，或者是有伤害对方的意图。不要再想那些不好的事了。**  
  
 **你先，魂淡。**  
  
他们花了几分钟时间缓缓的呼吸，很多辆车从他们身边开过其中一辆经过的时候还按了一声喇叭。  
  
“我觉得这样是最好的”，Cas低沉的说，“如果我们还继续这样不讲话的话。”  
  
“好吧，无所谓。”Dean快速的摇了摇头，希望眼前的光斑能快点退去。  
  
“很好。”  
  
车子又一次安静了。  
  
Dean把注意力都放在了开车上。有那么一两次他尝试着从Castiel的脑子里偷看点什么，但是很快就放弃了。Cas死死的抵御着她，这很好，这简直是完美，这样痛快多了。  
  
Cas觉得Dean把它当成宠物？真的吗？在Cas的世界观里养宠物就是这样的？Dean气的直哆嗦。  
  
Dean甚至都不知道Cas还对性爱感兴趣。他明明受了那么重的伤，明明不是人类。他对食物都不怎么在意，上帝啊。  
  
但 是不管他自己怎么否认，Cas确实喜欢尝试一些新鲜事物。把这一点拿到床上去一定很有趣。他一定会很顺从的，不是吗？不，不是顺从，他会很好奇很惊讶，然 后会因为欲火中烧而很不爽，因为他跟不就不知道怎么解决，然后他会大叫Dean告诉他怎么办，然后，该死的，他的治愈魔力是不是意味着他们能享受多种多样 的性高潮？  
  
哇。当Dean开始同时想Cas和性高潮的时候，他真的需要找人来一发了。  
  
所以Dean不能再想下去了。  
  
Cas非常生气以至于现在没有心情听Dean在想什么，这太好了。Cas其实从昨晚起就没有尝试再听了，不过这也不重要，因为Dean现在知道如果他尝试偷听的话怎么把他赶出去了。。  
  
他们相安无事的到达了目的地，除了有一次Dean把音乐的声音调得非常大，因为Cas的呼吸就像是落在他的神经上，然后Cas只看了它一眼收音机就坏了。Dean没有冲他大喊大叫，他喜欢现在的沉默。  
  
他们一言不发的进入了一家汽车旅馆，Cas气冲冲的拿着钥匙就出去闲逛了，谁知道去干嘛了，而Dean打电话给Victor告诉他自己到了。  
  
切换成狩猎模式对他来说是一种解脱。猎魔很简单上帝知道Dean是怎么做到的。  
  
他和Victor在最近的餐厅碰面，决定在吃饭的时候讨论一下这个案子。Victor的表情告诉他他没有什么开玩笑的心情，只是简单的说了句“你是唯一一个在这边的人，Ellen说你正在放假但是其他人都来不了。”  
  
“你找对人了，”Dean说，“你那些可怜的朋友，还在ICU病房？”  
  
“简直和地狱差不多。”Victor说。“听说你和一个凤凰搞在了一起。是不是真的啊，指导手册上可没有这一项。”  
  
Cas出现在了桌子旁。“如果有指导手册的话人生就会变得容易多了，没错。”  
  
Dean跳了起来“见鬼！”至少Cas是像一个普通人类一样走进来的，但是没起到多大安慰作用。“来之前先说一声，为什么不这样做呢？”  
  
“你没听可不是我的错，”Cas直率地回答。“我来是因为我需要钱。很有可能你要出去工作而我需要自己呆一天。”它想Victor点头示意了一下“你好。”  
  
“你好”Victor缓缓说。  
  
“什么，我还以为你完全独立了呢，”把问题抛还给他“大男孩，你能照顾好你自己吗？”  
  
“别把我当小孩，你到底给不给我钱？”Cas恐吓似的逼近他，不过只是让他看起来像是个内耳平衡失调患者。“你要对我尽到伴侣的责任。”  
  
Dean吃惊地看着他“你现在拿这件事压我？”  
  
Cas给了Victor一个又大又假的笑容。“我老公总是不肯满足我的要求。”  
  
“你个混蛋。”Dean深呼吸。  
  
Cas 的脸抽搐了一下——Dean觉得自己的头也跟着抽痛了一下。“你们要抓的是Gorgon（译者注：希腊神话中的蛇发女妖，丝西娜，尤瑞艾莉和美杜莎，就是 看见她们眼睛会石化的那个物种）”Cas说。“或者是一群Gorgon，好几只，不过她们一般都是独居的所以一只的可能性更大。我一开始不知道，但是我一 走进这间屋子就能闻到她们唾液的味道——她有一种特殊的酸气——通过一个开着的下水道散发出来。她们喜欢藏在地下，一般会在水源旁边。我现在可以从你这里 拿钱了吗，Dean？”  
  
“怎么？”Victor困惑的说，“你跟一个怪物探测器结婚了？”  
  
“这很复杂，好不？”Dean回答说。无论如何他还是拿出了钱包，无视Cas在一旁翻白眼。“他不是猎人，他不会参与我们。你明白我的意思吧，Cas？我们会去调查Gorgon这条线，看看有没有发现。”  
  
“随你便。”Cas接过钱凉飕飕的笑了一下。“希望你工作愉快。”  
  
“噢”Dean说。“谢谢你甜心~”  
  
“不用客气亲爱的~”  
  
“呃……”Victor说，看着拿到钱的Cas出去了，“我从Charlie那听说了但是没敢相信，所以……总之恭喜你。”  
  
Dean咧了下嘴“你根本不知道这有多……”  
  
“停停停，”Victor说，“看着我的脸，Dean，这是一张对你的家务事毫不关心的脸。我就恭喜你一下，你就接受就完了，所以我们现在去查一下是不是Gorgon，可以吗？”  
  
“好的。”Dean点点头。“我们来分析一下。”  
  


* * *

  
  
二十一、  
  
Castiel被自己吓到了。他把自己关在他和Dean的旅馆房间里，坐在地板上一件件叠着他带着的衣服。他用了挺长时间才反应过来自己现在的行为叫做生闷气。  
  
他本可以做一些更有意义的事情。不过他就坐在这自己纠结。事实上更准确的说他是在和不在这的Dean较劲。Castiel没有想惹Dean生气，所以说Dean为什么非得抓住他不是故意的做的一件事一直跟他生气，Castiel甚至都不知道自己还能做什么。  
  
Dean不在，所以没有人能和他争论或者说一些没有意义的东西，但是Castiel还是气的热血沸腾了——为什么呀？  
  
“这简直太蠢了。”Castiel大声说。  
  
不过，一个不在的Dean还是要比一个生气的Dean要好的。Castiel不喜欢Dean翻脸变成愤怒冷酷的人，就好像之前的那个他只是个幻象。在他和Dean之间，Dean才一直是温柔的，友好的那个，他才是那个首先会伸出援手的人，因为他有一颗宽容的心  
  
也许Balthazar能给他点意见，Castiel怀疑不只是上床那一件事，还有其他问题。  
  
Castiel打开电视，出于一些愚蠢的见解，他觉得自己说不定能从这上面学到点什么。不幸的是，没有Dean的讲解，他唯一能从电视上学到的是以指数增长的乏味。  
  
从某种意义上讲，Castiel的怒气消散了。这太愚蠢了，看看他现在因为一些琐碎的小事而生气。现在Castiel能想到的就是Dean有多心烦——心烦而且失望，就好像他对Castiel的期许都落空了似的。  
  
Castiel真的想弄明白到底发生了什么，他觉得如果Dean肯配合的话他一定能做得到。  
  
没有他房子里太安静了。  
  
 **Cas。**  
  
Castiel非常意外。 **Dean？怎么了？**  
  
  
情 绪在重新建立的联系里快速的传导着，他感觉到了Dean的厌恶，恐惧和决心。Dean的心脏平稳地跳着另一种类型的愤怒正在他心中氤氲。Dean允许了 Castiel进入他的思维中，他可以用Dean的眼睛看着他眼前的事物。Dean正在地下，他的鼻孔里满满都是Gorgon的巢穴的味道。 **你确定吗，Cas？真的是Gorgon？ 没错，就是那玩意。** Dean的眼睛在黑暗的环境中不太好使，所以Castiel刺激了一下他的视神经，让它们足够可以 看清墙上和地面上的尸体残块。  
  
Dean脸色发白，他没有猜到Gorgon竟然用这种材料建巢穴。  
  
 **对不起，Dean。** Castiel在他们之间施了更多结合咒，在Dean观察这个巢穴的时候。  
  
一些受害者已经变成石头了，一些被Gorgon吃掉的地方已经化成了沙子。Castiel控制不住自己想要提醒， **对于我们一些生物来说，这是必须的，我们生来就是有缺陷的。**  
  
 **去他的缺陷。我知道有些生物选择不这样做。见鬼，你就是这样的。**  
  
 **你根本就不知道我做这样的选择付出了多大的代价，Dean。不要误解，我不是想评价什么——**  
  
 **谢谢，我要开始工作了。**  
  
Castiel不能接受Dean把他甩开，他坚持要呆在Dean的思维里，跟着Dean穿过地下墓穴，监听着他和Victor的讨论和决定。  
  
他 们怀疑这里有不止一只Gorgon，Victor动摇了，他不确定在没有后援的情况下继续向前是不是一个正确的选择，但是Dean觉得他们可以解决。 Victor还算是一个新手，最近因为一些原因成为了Dean的朋友，虽然他和一些合作习惯了的人——FBI——已经在这附近做了一些调查。  
  
 **Dean，我能听见他们的呼吸了。大概你左边十度的方向，下面一点，没错，就是这。** Dean带着铁棍，这很好，他还拿出了手机，示意Victor跟着他做。 **哦，你在用你的摄像头作为保护措施，相当于是一面镜子，这真的……很聪明。**  
  
 **嗯哼，我做这行很多年了，你知道的。**  
  
Castiel 让自己小心翼翼的观察着周围。有一只清醒的Gorgon正在做守卫，Dean和Victor一起把他引了出来。里面还有两只在守着它们的蛋——没错，这就 是这里叫做巢穴的原因，Dean——但是在一些咒语，一点小伤和一部手机坏掉之后，他们成功的解决了这里。  
  
这就是Dean工作时的样子。他的一举一动带着自信的光芒，专注于他的任务，尽管有时候还会讽刺讽刺Victor或是开一些玩笑。  
  
 **你不需要帮我的，** Dean跟他说。他受伤了，但是成就感把他从疼痛中解脱了出来。他甚至有点想庆祝一下，但是当Dean看到脚下破碎的尸体，他想象了一下Castiel也变成这样。天生的宿命。  
  
注定毁灭一切，或者是被毁灭。Castiel觉得自己应该为他们哀悼，但是他已经没有精力想这些了。  
  
 **你不完全是这样的，你自己也知道。** Dean说——不是记忆，更像是把情绪，疑虑以及过去的恐惧绑成了一个结——他的思想中是过去的他，总是按照自己猎杀恶魔的效率来评价自己，Sam告诉他这是不对的，你不必要这样，那个时候的Dean不肯相信。  
  
 **那不是你，** Castiel回给Dean信息。 **你在没有必要的情况下救了我的命。你付出，不计回报，这是我要向你学习的。**  
  
Dean的回应是惊讶和不舒服。 **我不是这个意思，Cas，我没有——我没有期待你——你不是个宠物，天啊，你能明白吗？**  
  
 **显然不能。Dean，你为什么那么生气？现在告诉我吧。**  
  
Dean犹豫了。Castiel想要缓解他的渴求，因为那根本没有用，所以他自己提出了个上床的邀请。Castiel保证无论Dean说了什么他都不会生气。他想知道原因，非常的想。  
  
Dean 不知道要怎么表达，所以他向Cas展示了他的情绪：对他的初次进犯很尴尬（Castiel知道这个），然后又多了一点愤怒。接着Dean的下一种情绪，深 深地厌恶，震惊到了Castiel——可能Castiel做的一切事情都是被自己强迫的这种观念让Dean觉得非常难受。他们的协议，他们的羁绊深深的联 系着他们，而Castiel的付出在他们之间划了一道裂缝。Dean忽然想到可能是自己强迫Castiel忍受和他在一起，其实他根本不想，还有 Castiel提供床上服务只是为了报答自己？  
  
 **不。** Dean说。  
  
 **这很伤人。** Dean没有直接承认，但是Castiel能知道是怎么回事。Dean不希望Castiel把自己当成这样的人。  
  
 **我不是这么……** Castiel闭上眼睛，传递了一些信息回去。他选择了他最近的记忆，让它们像他最喜欢的电视剧一样在Dean的脑海中慢慢的放着，这样 Dean就能知道Castiel是怎么想的了。没有强制，没有仇恨，如果有是什么样的呢？Castiel应该马上切断连接的。  
  
Castiel不知道Dean那么看重他的诚实。Dean总是喜欢开玩笑，拒绝接受他当面的谢意，Castiel以为Dean的开心是天经地义的。现在看起来不是这样，Castiel发现这只是他大脑的一种运行语言。  
  
 **谢谢你，Dean。** Castiel默默的记住了这些东西，小心的收藏起来。他需要好好研究一下这些东西，在弄明白之前他都不会在非法入侵Dean的思维了。 **看起来你和Victor大概需要帮助。我能做什么？**  
  


* * *

  
  
二十二、  
Victor在走出洞穴的过程中一直在对Dean耍脸色和抱怨。“事实就是，如果能动一下，你在你本应该——”  
  
“在 你让那长着尾巴一样的脸的怪物扑倒你身上之前还是之后？”Dean的左侧小腿在叫嚣着抗议，所以他和Victor相互扶持着慢慢的，痛苦的离开了那里。另 一边，Cas正在药店，痛苦的阅读着止痛药的标签。Dean跟他讲： **多买点绷带，我们不需要其他东西。哦，还要买点冰块。**  
  
“你知道有趣的是什么吗？”Victor说。  
  
“你需要减肥的事实？”  
  
“不好意思，你说“减减肥”在我听来就是你在说“不要再找这个笨蛋帮忙了”。”  
  
 **你们很喜欢对方 。** Cas很高兴，尽管他正缓缓地进入Dean的思维想要获得知道更多有关Victor的事情的允许。 **但是又和你跟Jo和Ash的互动方式不一样。**  
  
 **没有通用的与人相处的方式的，Cas。** Dean在最后一段路把Victor举了起来，无视了他的咒骂。  
  
“我们现在只需要回到车上，而且我们很好。”Castiel深陷进了Dean对Victor的记忆中，简直入迷了。 **嘿，注意个人空间。**  
  
 **哦，抱歉，我还在学习这个。**  
  
Cas 现在变得非常的小心，只沿着Dean引导的方向探索，其他时候都保持距离。Dean松了口气，但是又有点担心——Cas之前太疯狂了，而现在又这样，一路 上他都在努力的把Dean的怒火化解掉，Dean现在觉得他的行为有点蠢——有时候Cas表现得太像个人类了以至于Dean都忘记了他不是。  
  
 **我想我可能明白了。在我和我的兄弟们绑定在一起的时候，很少有秘密。我知道人类不是这样的，但是我没什么实战经验。我有时候不知道什么是该被禁止的，什么不是。同样的……在身体方面也是这样，我想。**  
  
 **没错，我明白了。** Cas的理由太充分了让Dean觉得自己都被洗脑了。他的反应太强烈了，现在回想起来有点奇怪。Cas说的话显然没有什么深意。这家伙是无害的，他现在又变得对Dean小心翼翼的了。  
  
好的是Cas不会听到Dean不想让他听到的东西了但是Dean还是有点喜欢Cas在他的脑海里乱晃的。。就好像Dean是一个值得研究的东西，或者很厉害。  
  
“你脑子坏掉了吗？”Victor大叫他们已经到了车上了，但是Dean发现自己还没有打开发动机的打算。“我们在我死过去之前赶回去，行不行？”  
  
“我脑子有点乱。”Dean快速的打着了火“你刚有说什么吗？”  
  
“是 的。”Victor的声音变得温柔起来，一般他很担心的时候才会这样。“我花了很多时间找人来帮我。我能找到你很幸运，但是看起来好像大家现在都……非常 的忙？这里有毒爪兽，那里有食尸鬼的，但你知道最有趣的是什么吗？今天我们发现了个巢穴。那天，Jo发现了一个狼人聚集区，还有你有没有听说吸血鬼在疯狂 地招新？”  
  
Dean点点头“Lenore在隐居之前给了我们一个警告。”  
  
“哦，你应该在她走掉之前问清整个故事的来龙去脉的。”Victor咕哝着说。“你知道我觉得这像什么吗？密谋大事。但是嗨，没人听我的啊，我只是个新人，我懂什么啊。人们说这可能只是因为火星冲月啊，或者其他之类的废话，但是我直觉不是这样。”  
  
Madison最近也不太正常。她现在很紧张很焦虑，虽然Pamela说这还是可控制的因为Cas提供了一些帮助。  
  
Cas，就是那个Dean在地牢里发现的那个不愿意与人类为敌的家伙。  
  
哦，shit。  
  
Dean开始联系Cas，而Cas的消息倒是先传过来了： **Dean这些人是你的朋友吗？**  
  
他不得不一边开车一边解决精神上的问题。Cas在一条小巷里，离药店不太远，正在被询问一些非常有针对性的问题。 **啊，擦，这是……他们是猎人但是……不太友好。你能离开吗？别让他们知道你是什么。**  
  
“Victor，你之前来的时候又看见其他人么？可能是Campbell的人。”  
  
“我没注意到有什么人”Victor回答，“不过既然我听说了这个案子，其他人也可以”不过他们既然用了这么久的时间才过来，我一定要打掉他们的牙。  
  
 **Cas，他们可能也是追踪Gorgon的。**  
  
 **我猜也是。** Cas试图与这些包围了他的人理论，坚持说自己只是来帮一个朋友买些东西，根本不明白他们在说些什么。但是这没有奏效，因为Campbell家的人抓着一点痕迹就不肯撒手。  
  
 **你做了什么吸引了他们的注意？算了这不重要，忘了它吧，你现在只要把自己装成无辜的小白兔就可以了——**  
  
 **我确实很无辜。**  
  
 **不是，我的意思是，呃，假装你是个人类。你是个人类，你现在非常烦，这些人惹怒了你，所以——嘿！假装你觉得他们要抢劫你，大声叫救命。**  
  
 **我觉得这样不好，这样只会吸引更多人的注意。**  
  
“Dean，”Victor干巴巴地说“在我们国家我们好像在右侧开车。”  
  
Cas想要飞走。Dean能感觉到Cas站在那里很不耐烦，还有他不知道怎么回答围着他那一圈人的犀利的问题。 **坚持住，我马上就到了。**  
  
这次的通话距离非常近，但是Dean还是做了，他停在了尽可能近的地方，把一直在抱怨的Victor扔在了车里，然后飞速的跑到了Cas被Campbell家围住的地方。他们正在走标准的猎魔程序，把Cas隐刀角落里以免有目击者，每个人都拿着一把铁器或者银器。  
  
“别多管闲事！”Christian看见Dean的时候冲他叫道。“这个是我们的猎物，Winchester”  
  
“我早就抓到它们了，你这白痴！”Dean把Mark挤到一边。“是Gorgon，一共三只，他们在地下建了个巢穴。要不你以为我的鞋是鬼弄坏的？”  
  
Christian好奇的看了看Dean的靴子。“你说是Gorgon？”他走到Cas身边，时刻准备着攻击他的样子。“看起来你错过了这一个，所以你是来亲手完成你的工作的喽？”  
  
Cas踹了Christian的腿一下，一脸迷茫的跑到了Dean的身边说“Dean是我老公，你个屁股蛋。”他闷闷不乐的把塑料袋捧在胸前。“我给你买了绷带。”  
  
Dean搂过Cas“谢谢你宝贝~”  
  
“别叫我宝贝，你迟到了，我现在很累而且还被一些讨厌的事情惹怒了。” **他们在动摇，Dean，我们演得挺像的。**  
  
“他不是人类。”Gwen小心翼翼的说。“他对铁有反应，你知道吗？”  
  
“呃， 嗯，”Dean做出一副在思考的样子。“怎么说，我特么当然知道。他可是我罩着的，你们这些混蛋找到第一个生物就跳脚了。你知道别人是怎么说你们的 吗。”Gwen又张了张嘴——可能是想说Dean也是这样的，而且确实如此——所以Dean迅速的拽开Cas。“你知道我为什么没有邀请你们去婚礼了 吧。”  
  
Mark把眼睛睁的老大“你跟只怪物结婚了？”  
  
“你没尝试过就不要乱攻击。”Dean俏皮的向Cas眨了眨眼睛，Cas回给他一个最好的甜蜜的表情。“上床时候的感觉简直好的难以形容。” **我们必须要在他们开始想到我是怎么找到你的之前离开这里。我走的时候跟紧我，但是不要表现出急匆匆的样子。**  
  
“你想知道我们为什么都不会和你合作吗？”Christian哼了一声“你这算是什么猎人啊。”  
  
“抓到真正伤害人类的怪物，并且杀了它们的那种猎人？Chris，醒醒吧，你再这样一副吊儿郎当的工作态度我们就都完了。”Dean做出了一个告别的笑容然后离开了。Cas紧紧地跟着他。  
  
“我刚刚差点就飞走了。”Cas在他们一走出那些人的听觉范围后就说。没有人跟着他们，虽然他们还能隐约的听到Campbell的人在议论着他们。“这太轻松了。”  
  
“这也使你看起来像有什么见不得人的秘密。”回到Impala的时候Dean如释重负的叹了口气，但是这使得他身上的伤更痛了。他咧着嘴压上了伤口“这样就好多了，他们会知道你和我在一起，就不会再追踪你了。”  
  
“你确定？”Cas忽然把Dean推到车门上，扯过他衬衫的边缘开始往上掀。附近忽然有人哼了一声——是Victor，他还在车里。“我没有在调戏你，我保证，”Cas说。他的手缓缓地滑到Dean的皮肤上，慢慢的放在了两侧。  
  
Dean忽然觉得一股暖流袭来。  
  
Cas 在治疗他，但是他们还是站的非常近，Cas微微皱眉的样子竟然诡异的很好看，这让Dean意识到如果他再往前一点点就可以抱住他。Dean以前从没想过这 件事，因为Cas不是人类。他看起来像个人，闻起来像个人笑起来也像个人但是他——他只是个超自然生物。他除了自己谁都不关心，所以Dean只要回报他一 次就可以了。  
  
“好点了吗？”Cas担心地问。“现在我要治疗你的膝盖了。”  
  
哦，擦，Dean想。很明显Cas并不是唯一的骗子；Dean的身体由于渴望而轻轻颤抖着，他想把Cas推在车门上，亲吻他直到他脸上不再有焦急的表情。  
  
很好。Cas刚刚大概没接收到Dean传递出的有关于正确定义性关系的信息。  
  
Dean转过脸去，谢天谢地Cas没有在读他的思维。Cas在忙着关心一些其他事情，Dean理解不了他脑子里都在叨咕些什么：‘ **他根本就不知道这有多严重，这不是没问题的，他怎么能意识不到** ’，但是Dean最终停止了窃听，因为Cas可能发现，这会让事情变得更差。  
  
Cas站起来。“你还好吗，Dean？”  
  
“嗯。”Dean快速的整理好了他的衬衫。现在看着Cas不是一个好主意，所以他就没看。“是的，谢谢。上车，我们该回去了。”

* * *

  
二十三、  
  
Castiel从Dean的记忆里知道了Victor是个好人，一个忠诚的朋友。他去过Roadhouse见过Dean很多次，而且最善意的一点是，当Dean告诉他Castiel不是人类的时候，Victor唯一的回应是问Castiel能不能治愈他。  
  
“对不起，”Castiel说。“但是我没有和你结婚，所以没办法这样治疗你。如果你受的伤是一些超自然力量造成的话我还是可以的，但是这样的不行。”  
  
Victor失望的推了Dean一下。“你就不能娶一个更有用点的生物吗？或者是一个有胸的？”  
  
“Cas他很好。”Dean非常认真地开着车，不肯把眼睛移开马路一下。“我们要在你感染之前把你清理干净。你要和我和Cas呆在一个地方吧？”  
  
他们费了点劲才把Victor搬进了屋子里，一把他放在床上他就又开始不停的咒骂着了。Dean证明了他自己是个负责任的朋友，给了Castiel一些去帮助他的战友的指示。  
  
这 足以将Castiel从Dean不舒服上这一点分心出来了。他们没有像平常一样进行一些愚蠢的聊天来弥补安静的气氛，甚至Victor都有点察觉出不对劲 了。Castiel觉得自己真是疯了，他怎么会更喜欢和Dean互相吵来吵去也不是现在这样尴尬的安静。至少在他们吵架的时候，他们在互相说话。  
  
“我没有绑的太紧吧？”Castiel问Victor“你需要点什么吗？水？我马上就回来。”  
  
“你可以直接走了。”Dean的目光没有从他刚刚给Victor包扎好的脚踝处移开。“剩下的我来处理。”  
  
Castiel 快速的回忆了一下最近都发生了什么。他真的觉得他们上次的争吵已经有了进展了——Dean看起来不再生气了而且也愿意翻过这一页了。不过他们之间对于 Dean的认知上也确实有有巨大的鸿沟。也许Castiel让Dean想起了自己本质上和Gorgon也是一样的，而出于人性，Dean不愿意想起这回 事。  
  
“我不会为他们哀悼的”Dean忽然大声说。“那些——那些Gorgon，我是说。如果我在你当时的处境的话，我也会杀了他们的。我有点难过，一点点，但是我更多的是对这个情形的愤怒。我们要活着，就要伤害人类。”  
  
Dean严肃的看着他眨了眨眼睛“你在说什么？”  
  
“就 是这样。”Cas无助的耸了耸肩。“我只是想让你明白。还有，谢谢！那些猎人——你说是Campbell家的？你把我救了出来。”他努力地做出了一个充满 希望的微笑。“你凭一人之力就将我救了出来，而且我知道你也没把这当回事，但是对我来说，这是非常重要的事。就算你不在乎，可是我在乎。谢谢你。”  
  
这让Dean更觉得不舒服了。“你还把我在Gorgon嘴下救了出来呢，这更是件大事。。”  
  
“这无关多少”Castiel快速的说。“Dean，我对你是充满感激的。我自己的兄弟都抛弃了我，而你——一个根本不欠我任何东西的人——却为我做了这么多。——你有什么希望我回报的吗？”  
  
Dean用手按住了眼睛。“你这可真不是个好主意。”  
  
“你们有完没完，”Victor抱怨道。“你们两个怎么还在这，我要睡我的美容觉了。”  
  
C啊贴了尴尬的站在那里。一种话没说完的挫败感在皮肤下蔓延，他坚持要修不好自己和Dean的关系，所以都不敢看一眼Dean的就开始说下去。  
  
“我 并不知道Zachariel的计划，”Castiel说。“我只是知道他想让我和他合作，但是没有给我提供任何细节的规划。但是现在有——我不知道该怎么 描述——最近我们在互相呼唤，就好像我的兄弟们被什么力量在往一起召唤，但是我和你绑定在一起之后就再没听到这些内容了。”  
  
“他们的计划！”Victor忽然大叫起来。“我跟你说什么！哦，shit”  
  
“别动，你个白痴。”Dean责备他。“Cas，你看，我们现在都很累了，我们先休息一下，明天头脑清醒了再来讨论到底发生了什么。”  
  
“我同意。”Castiel说。Dean给了他一个期待的眼神“那你现在可不可以走了？”  
  
“好的，当然，我……”Cas快速转向Victor“你想一个人呆着吗？”  
  
Castiel的思维开始完全跑偏了：Dean想要独处，但是Dean想要和Victor独处，他们是好朋友，Victor可以提供给Dean自己提供不了的陪伴，Victor挺有魅力的，而Dean他有需要。  
  
Castiel的胸口又一种他从未体验过的闷痛，被一个只是自己的幻想的想法搞得窒息般难受是一件多么戏剧化的事情啊。Victor是一个非常棒的人，Castiel真的不该有——不该有对他做一些不好的事情的想法。  
  
“哦”Castiel说，原来这就是想要一个人的感觉。  
  
Dean的头抬起来。 **怎么了？**  
  
  
而这就是私人空间被入侵的感觉。Castiel明白了有需要保密的事情的感觉，但是又不太一样，他现在感觉非常害怕，可是根本就没有可以危及到他生命的事情，但他就是有满满的想要逃跑的冲动。“不好意思失陪了，”他说。  
  
Castiel忽然向一侧挪去，他轻轻地拍一下翅膀就足以回到他的房间——他和Dean共用的房间。  
  
虽然很有可能今晚Dean根本就不会回来。  
  
这 个想法使Castiel非常愤怒。愤怒，还有苦涩，还有一点点难过。太多感情同时向他袭来，他也有点难以理解了。当人类遇到这种情况的时候会怎么做？做一 些锻炼，比如走来走去？Castiel现在正尝试着这么做，他在屋子里一步步的来回移动，紧紧攥着衣角，用嘴巴快速的呼吸来试图让自己冷静下来。  
  
Castiel忽然感觉到了有什么在触碰他的思维。是Dean，正带着探索意味的一点点审视着他的思想。  
  
好啊，Dean想要什么就随他去吧，Castiel可没有立场去阻止他什么事情，即使他想要另一个人。这其实在骗人，Castiel很想阻止他做这件事。  
  
Castiel想要自私一点，想要收回他之前的准许。就算第一次Dean不想要他又怎么样，就算Castiel没有实战经验又怎么样？  
  
Castiel停止了踱步，确定了自己的下一个行动的是什么。  
  
“我必须要勾引Dean，”他宣布。  
  
他 现在知道这是什么了，是什么在他的皮肤下燃烧，就好像它一直在这但是选择了现在释放自己。他想要Dean，那个惹人生气有很有趣的Dean，那个不肯接受 做了好事之后的感谢，就好像承认了它就像暴露了自己的弱点了一样的Dean，那个眼角有着细细皱纹而且在没有涂多了须后水的时候很好闻的Dean。  
  
他们之间的连接在震动。 **Cas，呆在那不要动。**  
  
“shit”这咒骂从Cas的嘴里说出来有点奇怪但是又那么自然。他低头看看自己的衣服——Sam的旧衣服，怪不得Dean不想要他，这些衣服一定很挫。“快想！”Dean喜欢做什么，他挑伴的时候要求什么，为什么人类这么复杂啊？  
  
门开了。Dean就在那，直直的向他走过来。  
  
“等一下！”Castiel在Dean向他走过来的时候慌乱地说，一种不祥的感觉沿着羁绊传过来。“等下，我还没准备好，我要——”  
  
Dean直接走到Cas面前，哦，Dean在亲吻他。在从惊呆了的状态中缓过来之后，Castiel开始毫无章法的回吻。Dean的口腔是炙热的，他的呼吸是温暖的，他的身体就像是一道充满肌肉的美味的墙，Castiel真想把自己包上去，  
  
 **这太简单了。**  
  
 **我可不是个随便的人，** Dean说， **呃，大多数时候。** （这里两个人都用了easy这个形容词）  
  
 **是的，我觉得我已经想明白了，哦，这感觉——** 当他发现Dean因为他而啵儿起了的时候，他喘息了下。  
  
这 说明Dean也想要他，而这种渴望对于Dean和Castiel来说都是新奇的。最近他们在一起的时光的记忆涌入了Dean的脑海——一些本不重要的事情 现在却被Dean赋予了新的重要意义， **一直都是这样的吗？我不知道，也许这就是你当初提出要不计回报的跟我上床的时候我生气了的原因，我不知道，我不在乎了。** 但是和Castiel不一样，Dean清楚的知道接下来要做什么。他有很多想要品尝想要触摸的地方，而Castiel会很高兴地让他这么做。  
  
Dean的手在做一些猥琐的事情的时候是相当聪明的，慢慢的在Castiel身上滑动着，撕扯着他的衣服，环绕着他的身体。Castiel因为这种触摸而迷茫失控，但是Dean也是如此，脑子里充满了愉悦与兴奋，但是还有一部分潜藏的不安——  
  
“Dean”Castiel推开他。“Dean，我们需要，建一面墙。”他把手指放在Dean的太阳穴上。“要不然的话就……”  
  
“哦，没错，好主意。”Dean正在微微的喘息。在他用自己的舌头润湿他的嘴唇的时候，Castiel被彻底的迷住了。“做吧。”  
  
“好的，我现在就建。”Castiel觉得有点后悔，但是这面墙只是暂时性的需要。他们都不能保证在他们分心的时候不偷听对方的想法，而Castiel，他不想听到任何Dean不愿意让他听到的事情。  
  
“我会把它拆掉的，等到，呃……”  
  
“在我把你的大脑还给你的时候？”总之这太棒了，Dean在笑起来的时候简直帅的勾人心魄。他解开了Castiel的皮带，把他们的身体靠在一起。“那个墙起作用了。”  
  
Castiel挺起身子亲吻他，微张着嘴，动作很笨拙。Dean笑了出来，把两手放在他头的两侧温柔的引导着他。Dean跟其他人在一起的时候从没有这么耐心过，满足的带着他亲吻了一次又一次，直到仅仅是亲吻已经不够。  
  
脱衣服是一件很乏味的工作。当Castiel这么跟Dean说的时候Dean不怀好意的笑了，接着慢了下来。“你在干什么？”Castiel不满的说。  
  
Dean 上演了一场脱衣秀，把背心从头顶脱下去的时候舒展着他的肌肉。Castiel不是没见过Dean脱衣服，可是此情此景，一切的意味就不同了。 Castiel觉得自己就要窒息了；他想要抚摸Dean，当他意识到自己现在确实可以这么做的时候简直要不知所措了。Dean解开了牛仔裤的扣子，把拉链 一点点拉下来。“你还想跳过这一步吗？”  
  
“事实上，是的，”Castiel声音喑哑的说。他把最后一件凌乱的衣服扯了下来。  
  
“你知道吗，我以为做爱会是一种很有趣的事。但是这一点也不有趣。”他低头看自己两腿之间直立着的沉沉的物件。“不，这不好玩。”  
  
Dean冲他抛了个媚眼，然后把Castiel推到了床上。“这是一种渴望。”  
  
“渴望有什么好的？”Castiel抬起头看着Dean爬到他身上。他的手指在Dean的身上滑动，皮肤的摩擦使得他口干舌燥。“你是怎么变化的？当我碰你的时候你为什么……”他迷离的冲着Dean眨眼睛。“你和刚才是一样的，但好像又哪里不一样。”  
  
“没错，就是这样。”Dean耸了耸肩，开心地笑着。“渴望是你本能的一种感觉？一种很好的感觉？他会一点点形成，越来越美好。”他开始移动自己的臀部，在Castiel的dick上做着诡异的舞蹈。“好好感受。”  
  
“我知道了。”  
  
“怎 么着，你不相信我？”Dean在Castiel的大腿上扭动，这种挑逗的姿态使得Castiel就要疯狂了。他的cock激动地泛着红色，意图明显的向上 翘着，所以Castiel把它握在了手里紧了紧。Dean用一声闷哼显示出了他的赞同“Yeah，yeah，你做的很好。”  
  
“我现在知道这是怎么回事了，”Castiel说。  
  
“明白和做可是完全——oh shit”。Castiel一定是做对了什么，因为Dean发出了一个声音，这声音让Castiel想把他压在身下用爪子抚摸遍直到他找出Dean能发出的所有声音。“f**k，继续，不要停。”  
  
Castiel 也想，但是Dean在他身上乱动让他更加难以控制自己了。Dean向后摸了摸找到了Castiel的cock，抓着它蹭到了自己的臀缝，汗水不是什么好的 润滑剂但是Dean很喜欢这种感觉，他在Castiel的棍状物（原文就是这么说的╭(╯^╰)╮）上急切的摩擦着，暗示着一些更情色的行为。  
  
“Dean，”Castiel喘息着说，“这还不够，用力点——哦——用力。”  
  
“专制的家伙。”不过Dean还是听他的了，挪了挪Castiel的腿，改变它们的角度，使得他们的身体贴合，Castiel的cock紧紧地进入了Dean的大腿中。Castiel快速的动作着，甚至忘了语言和呼吸，任由Dean把他带到了高潮的边缘。  
  
太棒了，太棒了Dean。当Castiel最终到达高潮的时候，他紧贴著Dean，喘息着不吝说出对Dean的夸奖。这种感觉是凌乱的又是极好的。Dean抓住他的cock，又快速地松开，以此来延长他的快感。  
  
在 高潮的余韵中，Castiel觉得那么的茫然。Dean看起来是那么的得意，但是Castiel是在是不知道该对此作何评论。Castiel能做的就只有 微笑，而Dean把这看做了对自己的一种邀请，他低下身子在Cas唇上落下一吻。这个吻很慢但是很炽热，Dean的嘴唇伴随着大腿处的摩擦一起动作着。  
  
“想做什么就做吧。”Castiel在Dean抓过他的手拉着他到自己啵儿起的地方的时候点了点头。Dean的cock滑的像丝绸一样，汗水也起到了润滑的作用，Castiel慢慢握紧了自己的手指直到Dean点头示意。  
  
“继续。”Dean发出了一声满足的低吟，眼皮微微的震颤着。他又开始自己动了，越来越激动地在Castiel的手掌中抽插着直到释放出来，他的头微微后仰发出了满足的呻吟声“Fuck，yeah”，就这样射了Castiel一手。  
  
Castiel缓缓的吐出一口气，说不出的满足。他的一只手随着Dean的身体一起躺在了床垫上，Dean就那么躺在了他身边。这种感觉太美好了，如果他不那么笨拙的话会更好，如果他能更有经验一点的话。  
  
这种感觉真是意想不到，但是一点也不讨厌。  
  
“Dean你觉得我们可不可以……”Castiel转向Dean，十分意外的发现“Dean，你睡着了吗？”  
  
Dean的嘴微微的张开，粗重的呼吸类似是在打鼾一样。他的睫毛长的像要扑在脸上了，静静的一动不动。这是一个赏心悦目的风景，Dean估计永远不会愿意听到Castiel说他漂亮，所以他现在听不见挺好的。  
  
“我明白了，”Castiel说。“如果你渴望一个人却不知道他对你是否有相同的感觉，这样一点都不开心。”接着他起床去找毛巾把两个人清理干净了。

* * *

  
二十四、  
  
Dean不知道是什么叫醒了他，但是他觉得肯定不是什么不好的东西。他并没有很慌张——屋子里非常安静。他转过头，看见Cas盘着腿坐在他身边。  
  
Dean的脸上慢慢展露出笑容。他们早就该这么做了，他觉得。他能猜到Cas一定是非常喜欢这件事，他也敢打包票Cas自己都没有意识到自己多喜欢这个，这家伙脑子里根本就没有任何歪念，直到他和一个又帅又惹火的男人结婚了。  
  
虽然Cas没有那么坏，但是他现在坐在那里的样子真是酷炫极了，浑身赤裸又带着点漫不经心。  
  
“你很喜欢看我睡觉吗？”Dean因为刚睡醒声音有点沙哑。“干什么呀？”  
  
Cas 因为坐的时间太长了身子有些僵硬。Dean试图去接通他的思维，很意外的只感觉到一片寂静。Cas建起的墙还竖在那里，Dean一定是看起来很失望，因为 Cas说“我只是在想我竟然那么的不了解你，即使我能读取你的思维，我也理解不了你。”他把头枕在Cas的肚子上，因为Dean没有反抗又重重的压了压。 “而现在这样，我虽然不能读取你的思维，但是我还是能感受到你的一切。”  
  
“嘿，”Dean笑着说，“我觉得你想多了，我只是一个有着简单的需要的普通人。”  
  
“没错”Cas点头，“你觉得自己是那样的。”  
  
Dean还没有完全清醒过来所以不想和Cas纠结这个“你叫我起来是要和我做爱还是怎么着？”  
  
“我们可以做。”  
昏暗的灯光下看不清他的表情，但是Dean就是觉得Cas应该是很温柔的，就好像他的利角都被磨平了。“我想品尝你，你身上的每一个角落，如果你不介意的话。”  
  
如果是个软弱点的人说不定现在已经被他的注视淹没了。Dean只是高兴的说，“别太过分。”  
  
Cas爬到他身上。Cas的嘴上技术远远没有Dean那么好，力道大的好像要毁掉他一样。但是Dean没办法抱怨什么，因为Cas正在给他口交——他在Cas的嘴里快速的抽插的景象简直太刺激感官了。Dean呻吟着射了出来，Cas紧紧地包裹着他，全部都吞了下去。  
  
这真的是最好的醒觉方式。Dean吹了声口哨来表达自己的愉悦“做的不错。”  
  
Castiel擦了擦嘴。“接下来是你的其他部分了。”  
  
“什么我的其他部分？”  
  
Cas罩在Dean的身上，他脸上的表情Dean非常的熟悉，因为那是Dean他自己看见特别棒的，你能随便吃的，妈妈手工制作的包含着大量的你做梦都想吃的，以及各种各样口味的派的大餐的时候，才会露出的表情。除了这一次，Dean就是那道珍馐佳肴。  
（然后Cas就把Dean吃了，全剧终(*^__^*) ，醒醒翻译你走错剧组了。）  
  
这真是最好的催情剂。  
  
“Cas，你真的特别擅长让一个人觉得自己是特别的。”Dean笑着说。  
  
Cas开始把Dean的腿拉起来，把他的脚踝放在嘴边亲吻。他的动作是那么的缓慢，就好像他想把自己的时间全部耗在这个上面，他的手和嘴唇在Dean的皮肤上轻轻地滑动着，真是对他刚才说要品尝Dean做了最完美的尝试。  
  
Dean 觉得自己不应该那么舒服的，因为他刚刚已经发泄过一次了，而Castiel那骄人的勃起物却一直被忽视着，但是Cas看起来不太在意。Cas还在亲吻他从他的脚踝到脊椎，再回去亲大腿，他的胸膛，他的肩膀还有他的脖子。Dean觉得自己的胳膊肘也在被舔舐，他也不能确定了。  
  
“你要不是先让我发泄了一次你一定不会有时间做这个。”Dean说。“难道不是吗？别骗我了，你这个卑鄙的家伙。”他又硬了，这太棒了。  
  
Cas正在Dean肩膀啃来啃去，闻言笑了。“我想上你。”  
  
Dean噗地一声笑了。“Cas。我们在一起这么久了，你就不能找一个稍微好一点的词来形容你想和一个人上床吗？”（Cas用了sodomize这个词，自己去查什么意思吧）  
  
“好吧。”Cas同意道，“但是你笑起来的样子真好看。”  
  
“不错的掩饰。”  
  
“嘘……”Cas终于开始步入正轨了手指在Dean的入口处轻轻碾压着。“疼的话告诉我，我感受不到。”  
  
一根手指滑进Dean身体的时候他叹息了一声“你哪里来的润滑剂？”  
  
“你睡觉的时候去买的。”  
  
“你知道你这样很……”Dean现在可是真的醒了，很高兴的发现他现在应该已经马上就可以容纳两根手指了，刚刚的高潮让他整个人都放松了下来。“很自大。万一我不想做怎么办？”  
  
Cas耸了耸肩，更加专注于把第二根手指放进该放的地方。“我还多买了一只润滑剂用来在自己身上做实验。”  
  
“哦，上帝。”Dean可以想象那个场面，Cas抚摸着自己，好奇的把自己的手指插进身体里，然后因为那舒服的感觉变得盲目而不知所措。“我们也可以这样做。哦——就是那里，你找到了——找到了，屈一下手指。不，不是那里，再深一点，没错，就是那里，哦，fuck。”  
  
也许Dean不该告诉Cas有关前列腺的，因为Cas现在一直在戳着那里，Dean简直要得心脏病了。  
  
Cas停了下来，Dean发出了不满的哼声，张开了他的眼睛。  
  
“这太不方便了。”Cas抬起头看了看天花板。“我需要一些支撑。我能把翅膀放出来吗？”  
  
Dean点头。“我能用他们来抚摸你吗？如果你不舒服的话，告诉我我再把它们收回去。”  
  
事实证明，金翅鸟的翅膀不完全是毛茸茸的。Cas把六只翅膀都放了出来，这些巨大的部分半透明的东西在空中直立着，就好像布料在水中浮动。两只伸展到天花板上，顶端陷入了墙里。这明显就是Cas说的支撑，现在他利用翅膀跪了起来。  
  
“Oh，boy”Dean在感到像是毯子一样的东西把他提起来的时候感到很诡异，但是那是Cas的另一只翅膀，支撑起他的臀部，又向下陷了一点。这些翅膀不冷也不热，更像是空气制成的毯子，让他觉得身上有静电流过他身体的每一寸肌肤。  
  
翅 膀又快速的挪到他身下，垫起他的脑袋，另一对扒开他的双腿，Dean完全的被人控制了，这种新奇的上床方式完全吸引了他的注意力，他差一点就忽略了Cas 进入了他的身体。现在有太多其他事物的影响了——这些翅膀抚摸着他的肌肤，刮蹭着他的脖子——Cas刺进了他的身体里几乎是他最后才意识到的事情。  
  
“哦，哇哦”Dean屈起身子，发现翅膀跟着他一起动的时候感到很意外。他屁股里的东西感觉还是不错的，但是Cas的翅膀在他脸上刮蹭着有些钝痛。  
  
“怎么了？”Cas恍惚的问“你还好吗？”  
  
“是的，我很好，就是有点……” Dean抬眼看着Cas。  
  
Cas 还是他那个很随和很囧很让人无语的Cas,但是又不止这样。Cas看着Dean的方式让他觉得很诡异，就好像他是什么值得被其他人注视的珍宝。当Dean 想到这个——他是真的在想，眼前的家伙活得比自己能理解的时间还要长那么几个世纪，而自己却特么的可以带着他去吃那些汉堡薯条，而且这一切Cas都做得那 么自然。就好像当然 Cas 就想做这件事，当然Dean可以占有Cas的时间，他的关注和他的笑容，只要他想。  
  
“你的翅膀真酷。”Dean虚弱的说。  
  
“谢谢”Cas笑了，而Dean因为一下在他膝盖上的意想不到的撞击而惊呼了一下，这使得他更加咬紧了Cas的cock，Cas快要翻白眼了。“哦，我要记住了，我不能再这么做了。”  
  
“不，这感觉很好。”Dean把手举过头——穿过那些翅膀——然后蜷起身子。Cas的cock的工作原理和人类是一样的，在它灼热而又干涩的归宿中满足的滑动着。  
  
  
Dean一直在呻吟，他被Cas全身心的投入在寻找他身上的敏感点的样子迷住了。Dean现在特别希望他们之间的那座墙不在那里，这样就可以更清楚更直接的引导Cas 做的更好。  
  
对了，还有那些翅膀。  
  
Cas的动作慢了下来，微微皱起眉头“你不喜欢？”  
  
“不，没有，这很好，非常棒。”Dean看着自己的cock，顶端流出的前液滴在了胸膛上。“就是，啊，你的翅膀很特别。”  
  
Cas有点迷茫，然后思考了一下。他小心的把撑起Dean的翅膀收回一点点，翅膀的边缘就像是一束束电流划过他的臀部。  
  
Dean止不住的战栗。“哇哦，就是这样。你感觉怎么样？”  
  
“恐怕不像你那么舒服。我的翅膀不是这样感受东西的，嗯……”Cas用力的挺动了一下,听到了Dean的抽气声。“不过我喜欢看你这样。”  
  
Dean 觉得他应该感谢上帝因为Cas现在 开始专注于探索他的翅膀都能做什么这项任务了。他用翅膀把Dean兜起来，带着他在自己的cock上上下摆动。 Dean想要告诉Cas他现在被放在一个超自然的性爱秋千里了(译者注：有兴趣请自行Googlesex swing),但是Cas很有可能会停下来问性 爱秋千是什么，这就太毁气氛了。  
“我们来试试……”Cas还在Dean的身体里进出着，他的翅膀在Dean身上游走着可是身下的动作没有丝毫放慢。“疼的话要告诉我。”  
  
这 种带着丝绸般静电的感觉徘徊在Dean的肩膀，好像是一个cock在寻找它的入口，这种感觉太奇怪以至于Dean甚至都没有想到自己的比喻有多奇怪。有什 么东西压在他的皮肤上，接着Cas的翅膀边缘进入了他的身体，在他的皮肉下方移动着。Dean低咒了一声——一个人的高潮不该由肩膀开始，还叫的那么大声 ——然后他在发展Cas要抽回翅膀的时候疯狂的攀住了他。  
  
“继续，”Dean说，“不要停，用力，给我更多。”他的眼前已是一片模糊但是他还是能听到Cas由于他的反应而愉悦的喘息着。  
  
这很疯狂，说不定还是违法的，但是很多美妙的事情都是这样的。Cas的翅膀沿着Dean的身体下滑，微微的嵌入他的皮肤里，就好像一个该死的知道哪个按钮能使他兴奋的魔术师。  
  
Dean觉得自己要死了，因为Cas的翅膀在他的身体里一点点带着疯狂的振动着的魔力在他的身体里点火。Dean低头看Cas——他的手正在他的腹部爱抚着，好像在寻找什么东西。Dean过了一会才意识到Cas正在用翅膀寻找他的前列腺，但是这个时候已经太晚了。  
  
做 他们的邻居一定很闹心，因为Dean现在不可能控制住自己的尖叫声。Dean的脑子混乱一片，完全当机了，Cas在攻击他的前列腺，谁都受不了这个的。 Dean颤抖着，甚至都没有亲眼看到Cas高潮的样子——最老套的方式，直接射在了Dean的身体里。Dean睁开眼睛的时候有些怔忡，Cas看起来是那 么的……温柔，年轻。好像他终于可以吐出一口气。Dean真的很想知道Cas这一刻在想些什么。  
  
Cas收回了翅膀，躺在了他身边。Dean挺同意这个行为的，因为这样的一场性爱是值得感受和回味的。  
  
Cas闭上眼睛，接着他们之间的感应又回来了。Dean叹了口气，能再一次听到Cas的感情是种释怀。这家伙现在非常的嗨，沉浸在性交后的迷茫感中，就好像这是世界上最棒的毒品。 **你左腿小腿抽筋了，但是你不需要我治疗，是吗？**  
  
 **不用，一会就好了。** Dean轻轻的推了Castiel的胳膊一下。承认吧，这比你一个人坐在屋子里一整天好太多了。  
  
愉悦感通过羁绊传递过来，Cas翻身吻了Dean肩膀一下。“这次该你清理了。”  
  
 **这是什么规矩，我可是人类。**  
  
“我刚用翅膀让你高潮了。”  
  
想到这Dean很愉悦。 **好吧，我去，这挺公平的。**

* * *

  
二十五、  
  
Castiel想要去给Dean买早餐，但是他不想离开床，因为Dean真是一个不错的枕头，但是好好吃早餐才会有好的一天。  
  
现在应该有几家店已经开了，而Dean思绪中的幸福的小云朵显示着他至少准备还要再睡一个小时。最后这个争议被升华了，Castiel一点都不觉得丢脸的承认了在那样的愉快的又疲惫的体验之后睡了过去。  
  
但是重要的是他现在必须要给Dean去买点东西了。他有特别的买Dean可能喜欢的东西的技巧，而一顿丰盛的早餐会是这一天完美的开始。Dean今天好像还有很重要的事情要做，而Cas会很乐意帮忙。  
  
因为这样他才不会太累。  
  
Castiel听见Dean醒过来的时候正在付钱。Dean给Castiel传递了一些有伤风化的建议，Castiel回复说他会照做的，不过他心里一直在纠结着食物play会不会让他们最后拿不回旅馆的押金。  
  
Castiel回旅馆的路上，Dean的声调忽然变了。听着他的脑海里警告声Castiel停下了脚步。  
  
 **Cas，先别回来。Campbell家的人在这，他们带着一些……这不安全，就呆在那，我来解决他们。**  
  
Castiel努力着想集中精力，想看看Dean看见了什么，但是羁绊出了问题。他能听见Dean说什么，也能感受到他的情感，但是一些干扰使得他难以集中注意力。  
  
 **Dean，有铁器和法咒影响着我们的连通。**  
  
Castiel打算飞到Dean身边去，但是最后停了下来。这太像一个猎人的陷阱了，但是很显然就算是Campbell家族的人也不会伤害他们的自己人，不会为了一个小生物伤害自己人，绝对不会。  
  
 **离远一点，Cas，** 警惕、担忧和愤怒在Castiel的身体里纠结成一团。  
  
Castiel保留了足够的理智飞到了附近的一座建筑的楼顶上，距离足够安全但是又能观察到旅馆外的街道。外面没有人在守着，但是Castiel能看到一辆货车鬼鬼祟祟的停在附近。  
  
疼痛像潮水一样通过羁绊涌来——Dean被打了，Dean在流血。Castiel弯下腰，把翅膀插进水泥里，想要让自己不要一冲动飞过去。 **他们是想抓我吗，Dean？这是他们要的吗？**  
  
 **别过来，就呆在那。**  
  
 **他们想要我的爪子？我的翅膀？还是我的肺？**  
  
 **呆在那——** Dean又被打了，这次更重。  
  
 **还是他们在收集信息？Dean，如果我不知道发生了什么我就什么都做不了。**  
  
有 人在摸Dean的脸，Castiel因为通过羁绊传来的疼痛而嘶了一声。刚刚碰他的是恶魔。他知道羁绊的存在，他知道Castiel能听见他在做什么。 Castiel觉得自己是怎么了，就让Dean承受这个？他虽然还没有完全康复但是搞定一个恶魔还是没有问题的。但是这只是他知道的一只恶魔，而且那里还 有那么多拿着武器的猎人等着收拾他。  
  
Castiel必须要理智，他必须为了救Dean好好思考。  
  
 **Dean，你能听见我吗？我就在这。**  
  
他要去找Victor，飞过去安全吗？有没有其他恶魔监视着他？如果足够近的话他们甚至能感觉到他。  
  
 **Dean，把你的疼痛转给我。** Castiel甚至不知道Dean能不能听见他在说什么，现在又太多干扰了。Castiel只是知道，Dean又挨了一下，又一下，而Castiel能做的——因为他很没用——就是坐下，不要慌张。  
  
猎人们最后离开了。用了两个多小时，但是最终开着货车离开了，拖着一个已经失去意识的Dean。他们中有两个恶魔：司机还有Christian，虽然后者昨天晚上还没有被附身。  
  
Castiel马上去找了Victor，在他的抱怨声中叫醒他。“Victor，Victor，快醒醒，我要你帮忙，他们把Dean抓走了——我能找到他但是我不能——我需要一些恶魔——打电话给Ellen，我不知道怎么——”  
  
“冷静点。”Victor把他的手指从自己的衬衫上扒下来。“深呼吸，谁把Dean抓走了？”  
  
Victor被告知了具体情况，但是他也帮不上多大忙。他受伤了，他的手机昨天猎杀Gorgon的时候坏掉了，所以他能做的就是介绍Campbell的情况，Dean的表亲们组成的自愿猎魔的组织。他们不会愿意和恶魔结盟的，Victor说，除非他们被人控制了。  
  
也许Castiel只是一个人，但是Dean是有很多盟友的。“我可以去找Sam。我们本来就是要去那里，我们现在离他比离Roadhouse近。”Victor张了张嘴想说点什么，但是Castiel已经走了，出了门去找还停在停车场里的Impala。  
  
“Dean被坏人抓走了。”Castiel把一只手放在车顶上。她一直守护着Dean和Sam，希望她现在知道自己是他们的朋友。“我可以去救他，但是不能一个人去。我要去找Sam，你能把我带过去吗？”  
  
Victor蹒跚的从屋子里走出，衣服只套了一般还一瘸一拐的。“你到底在干什么？”  
  
“我在向她寻求帮助。”驾驶座的门开了，Castiel小声说了一句谢谢“她能带我去找Sam。”  
  
“这辆车？”Victor愣了一会，然后耸了耸肩。“我知道了，这车被附身了。”  
  
“她 没有被附身，她就是她。”Castiel爬上司机位，发动机响了。他能感觉的Dean坐在皮椅套上——呃，大多数时候是Dean，有时候是Sam。还有最 早的John——还有流血的记忆，那些血好像沾染了Castiel的皮肤，这使得Castiel回过神来。“对不起，不能给你换绷带了。”  
  
“不，你一生的挚爱现在在危险中。”Victor拍了拍Castiel的肩膀。“我会看看我在这能做什么。”

* * *

  
二十六、  
生活不就是这样的吗？你刚刚幸福的和你准备共度一生的人滚了床单，然后一些魂淡就出现了搞砸了这一切。  
  
Dean在货车上的地板上清醒了过来。他的手被锁着，Gwen穿着靴子的脚就在不远处。  
  
他能感到Castiel的焦躁不安，但是这种感觉因为各种干扰变得很微弱。Christian戴在他脖子上奇怪的枷锁作用很大，但是最起码他知道Cas还活着。Cas也能知道他还活着，释怀和绝望在他发现了Dean醒来之后一下子爆发了出来。  
  
Cas在冲他大吼，但是由于距离的原因变得很模糊。  
  
“没必要这样的，”Gwen说。“我们不会对他做什么的，我们只是要和他谈谈。”  
  
“这就是你的说辞？你自己信吗？”Dean缓缓的坐起来，因为肚子上的伤抽搐了一下。  
  
Mark坐在门边，端着枪看守着Dean。而Christian，谢天谢地，不知道哪去了。  
  
“够了，兄弟，这一点都不像你。就把一个还穿着内裤的人从床上绑架了？我是有时候喜欢粗暴一点的，但是你们这样做简直会让我萎了的——”  
  
“战争就要开始了，Dean。”Gwen现在一副唱红脸的架势。“你生活在你的Roadhouse象牙塔里可能不知道，但是我们和他们终将一战。”她坐在了Dean身边，用悲伤的眼神看着他“你明白我在说什么。”  
  
“我听说了，怪物们正在蠢蠢欲动。”  
  
“没错。”Gwen坐得更近了一点。“他都没有来救你，你现在这么痛苦都是因为他，而他却不来帮你。这你还不能明白吗？”  
  
“是的，这说明了你觉得Cas可以神奇的知道我发生了什么。”  
  
“你们结婚了，不是吗？”  
  
Dean眯了眯眼睛“你怎么知道？”  
  
“你自己告诉我们你——”  
  
“不是这个，”Dean说，“你们怎么知道精神羁绊的事情？我确定在他告诉我之前，我都没在任何资料上看到过。” **Cas，Cas，你能听见吗？振作起来，做点什么，你一定要听见这个。**  
  
Gwen继续说“这并不重要，他本应该回来的但是他没有，就算你需要他回来的时候。不管你怎么想他，不管你觉得他有多值得信赖，他的第一选择都是弃你于不顾。也许他早就这么决定了，在我们来之前。我们需要对抗他们，他们已经准备了几个月了。”  
  
“所以你的意思是，现在各处发生的事情——”  
  
“没错，但是我们需要更多信息。任何有关他们下一步行动的消息都能帮助到我们。这就是我们需要Castiel的原因。”她充满期待的向Dean微笑。  
  
这个给Castiel的陷阱可真不错，就算是他神经兮兮的表亲们想出来的也太下流了。  
  
Dean深呼吸了一下。“看在上帝的份上”接着说“Oh，我次——”

* * *

  
二十七、  
  
Sam， 在Castiel找到他的时候没有很慌张。Castiel很有经验的破门而入了他的公寓，但是Sam一直冷静的听着，他安静地听着Castiel一点点把 自己要说的话理顺。Castiel说完话又站了起来，看见Sam马上抓起了手机才松了一口气。当然Sam知道要怎么做。  
  
“你需要多少恶魔？”Sam问。  
  
“三四个吧，”Castiel说，“我可以不吃掉主动招待我的，但是如果他们本来就受伤了的话我是治不了的。”  
  
“这很有趣啊”Sam干笑着说，“我们这这么多人忙来忙去的，竟然都没有人发现恶魔的异兆。”  
  
“我不知道这影响范围有多大，”Castiel承认到，“我只接触到了其中一部分。”  
  
另一边，Dean醒了过来还被移了地方。Castiel能大致感觉到Dean在哪里，虽然如果没有那些阻拦的话他能更精确的找出他的位置。  
  
Dean的戒指戴在Castiel手上沾染着他的体温，他握着那枚戒指，那是他们之间的羁绊的实物见证，能让他有信心他不会丢了Dean的。  
  
“Madison 告诉我她最近一直在做有关于一只巨狼的梦。”Castiel跟Sam说。“那时候我不知道这意味着什么，我被我和Dean之间的婚姻契约保护了起来，但是 我一直在想……这不大可能，这在我的人生中从没发生过，但是如果我能多与外界接触一点的话，现在的感觉很像——很像我们正在被我们的主人召唤。我觉得可能 所有的生物都是这样，不管我们是被生出来的还是制造出来的。”  
  
“你们的主人？”Sam问到。  
  
“我们的始祖。我们的纯血祖先？”  
  
“等我们救回Dean之后”Sam发誓“我们两个要坐下好好谈谈这个。你们还有家族线？这真的……估计很多问题就可以解释清楚了。”  
  
 **恶魔，Cas。**  
  
Castiel的脑袋猛地抬起来。“我能听见Dean了。不太清楚，但是我能听见了。” **我们马上就去救你。**  
  
 **你可能需要这个信息，他们在这建了个肖申克监狱，狼人，地精，变形怪，你能想到的这都有。你能看见吗？他们把阻碍你的东西撤掉了，我觉得他们就是想让你看见。**  
  
现在Castiel可以看见Dean被关押的地方了。比Zachariel的地牢要大，更精良，那里的味道让Castiel都觉得作呕。 **Dean，如果他们问任何关于我的事情，回答他们，拖延时间。我和Sam正在制定救你的计划。**  
  
“我知道Dean在哪了，”Castiel说。“但是我不能自己去，他们应该有所准备了。必须先毁掉陷阱。”  
  
“我们能解决这个”Sam举着手机皱眉，用两根手指发着短信。“告诉我地址，我看谁能过去帮忙。”  
  
 **Cas，嘿。** Dean被带进了一个屋子，他们两个都一下子就明白了这是一间审讯室。一个恶魔穿着一件半正式的衣服微笑着欢迎着Dean，他和Dean说话的方式让他们明白了他现在掌控着Campbell营。  
  
“他们所有人？”Sam说。  
  
Castiel耸了耸肩。“我们现在不得不做这种假设。”  
  
Dean 看着眼前的咒语一点点被画出来实施着觉得很诡异，直到Castiel给他讲解了它们的名字和作用。在Crowley让他的一个手下——穿着 Mark Campbell 的皮囊，Dean很喜欢的一个表哥——把他放在椅子上并且绑了起来的时候，Dean有点恐惧。Crowley开始诵念起一个 Castiel一时没有认出来的咒语。  
  
“你能给出一个准确的Dean的位置吗？”Sam在笔记本屏幕上调出一个地图。地图就是地图，即使Castiel不认识上面那些地名，他还是一下子指了出来“好的，我给Bobby打电话，看看谁在那附近。”  
  
 **额。Cas？**  
  
Cas 跟Dean同时警醒了起来。一种外来的魔力正在和他们之间的羁绊较劲，缓缓流进来浓稠得像油一样。Castiel气息有些不稳而Dean只是很困惑——他 在等着被折磨的痛苦，不理解为什么Castiel如此的惊恐。“Sam，Sam，Sam，”Castiel焦急的说“我必须——我需要集中注意力，我需要 一个可以静坐和思考的地方，我在做这些事的时候不能说话，你能不能——？”Sam毫无疑义的把他带进了卧室，Castiel找了一个舒服的姿势坐在地板 上，他的鳞片从脖子凸出来，前肢做出防御的姿态。“我可能会说话或者念叨什么，你就无视我吧。如果你凑齐了攻击的队伍而我还没结束的话，叫醒我。记得慢一 点！明白了吗？”  
  
“明白了”Sam有点担心地说“但是无论发生什么，你不能放弃Dean。”  
  
“你不需要跟我讲这个，Sam”Castiel不耐烦的说“我知道他有多重要。”Sam的眼睛里闪过一丝惊讶，但是Castiel已经进入状态了，他找到了Dean，紧紧地跟他联系住，到达了一个他从未允许过自己的强度。  
  
 **Cas，发生什么事了？**  
  
这是一种入侵，一种侵害一种邪恶的用于篡夺别人的魔力的魔法。幸亏Castiel很有耐心没有一下子变成一只火鸟，坏人正在伺机而动，想要打破他们之间的羁绊控制他们两个。  
  
嗯哼，他们不会得逞的， **让我进去，Dean。**  
  
他 们从来没有演练过。Castiel过去和他的兄弟们承受过这种负担——Anna，Balthazar，还有Rachel——但是婚姻羁绊是不同 的，Dean的思维是不同的。Dean是人类，那些思维那些色彩形成了它们自己的语言，尽管是兼容的，读懂这些对他来说是一种挑战。 **你觉得我们是可兼容的？** 当然他们是，这非常明显。  
  
当他们缔结契约的时候其实才刚刚认识，看看从那时起都发生了什么。除了不平凡还能用什么形容？Castiel现在没空想这些；他还有其他事要做。  
  
 **好吧，Cas，闭嘴，进来。**  
  
Dean敞开了他的思维，Castiel进入的时候第一波剧痛袭来。  
  
这个咒语是一个非常可怕的能力。Crowley是从哪学到这个的？  
  
Castiel睁开了Dean的眼睛。  
  
他 和Dean现在是一体的；他们一起看着恶魔Crowley。他们两个产生了一个共同的认知——Crowley想要把Castiel挤出去，这样他就可以把 Dean作为—— **一个调制解调器，自由通往世界各地的通道** （我觉得这里用英语看很萌，以为它跟wikipedia的小尾巴的写法是一样的）——来他调查一 个想要猎杀的生物。  
  
“这是一个大错误，”Castiel用Dean的嘴说。  
  
“哦，你是另一个。”Crowley惊讶的说。“你不是应该在另一边吗？没关系。”他的刀在Dean的皮肤上划动，想要留下一些该死的艺术品。“你不会刚好知道炼狱在哪吧？你知道吗？”  
  
 **Dean，坚持住你的立场。** Dean忙于用猎人的思维思考，还要努力搞清楚Crowley的计划，但是Castiel让他集中注意力。 **这个咒语会尽其所能的攻击我们，我们必须要坚持住。这只是一个开始。**  
  
“你做的这些努力会杀了你的”Castiel说。“这没有意义。”  
  
Crowley翻了个白眼，继续玩着他的刀子。“考虑到你在食物链的底端。我们应该爬高一点。”  
  
Dean身上又被划了一条线，魔法的灼烧感和污秽感在Dean和Cas之间来回回荡着。Dean紧紧靠着椅子，愤怒的咒骂着。Castiel确定他们都要死了。他们两个，现在都在Dean身上，都会死的。 **不如我们不要先死，啊，宝贝？**  
  
“有些事情——”Castiel因为Dean咬紧牙关而停了下来。“有些事情你不要奢望可以掌控。”Dean明白Castiel的意思，他看到了Castiel大多数同类来自的地方，然后缓了一会才说“你太有病了Crowley，你会毁了整个世界的。”  
  
“不如让你的大男孩来担心这个？”Crowley说“你为什么不让我来把他从你身体里剜除出去，嗯，Winchester？你应该因此感谢我。”  
  
一 大波痛苦袭来，他们两个同时承受着诅咒的压力，诅咒努力的想要把他们的羁绊撕开。就好像是碎玻璃在皮肤里震荡游走，他们两个在这么长的距离外茫然的意识到 对方的身体的破碎。身体上的感觉似乎没那么严重了，当他们感觉到好像有什么活着的东西在他们的眼睛、胸口、胃部翻滚撕扭着。 **这种撕刮的魔法就好像在身体里 放了个涡轮机在折磨我，** Dean歇斯底里的想。  
  
他们可以撑过这个的，他们一定可以的。Dean比他外表看上去要坚强多了，比他轻浮的嘴要坚韧多了。 **我觉得我是一个脆弱的照顾不好自己的人，** 但是Dean能把自己照顾得很好，Castiel一开始还需要他的照顾，而这也是他们会走到今天这一步的原因。  
  
 **坚持住，Dean。** Castiel敞开了自己的思维，给予Dean一些东西来攀附。Dean本能的知道这个是如何运作的，而来自Castiel的信任就像雨 水。Castiel把他最喜欢的记忆放在了最前面——在沙漠中飞翔，站在山顶上呼吸着雪后的空气，第一块苹果第一片点心送进他嘴里时的味道。Dean也跟 他分享了一些自己的美好记忆：播放器放出的悦耳的歌声，风吹过秋千顶端的声音，当他穿上父亲的旧夹克时皮革的味道。  
  
咒语形成的刀刃的边缘缺口了，虽然很轻微。如果他们能够坚持的足够久，等到Sam准备好一切东西，他们就自由了。  
  
 **然后你去给我买个芝士汉堡，** Dean补充道。

* * *

  
  
二十八、  
  
过了很长时间——一个小时，一天，谁知道呢——真实的时间已经不重要了。  
  
因 为Dean不在这里，他被藏在了一个地方，被疼痛侵袭着，除了他不是一个人。Cas和他在一起。更有意思的是，Cas很生气。Cas由于这个入侵的咒语非 常的生气，就好像那是他的工作，在其他情况下这都会显得很滑稽，因为Dean不明白这些乏味的困惑和无聊的东西下面到底有什么，但是就这样了。  
  
 **他们不能占有你，我不会让这种事情发生的。**  
  
所以当Cas最终突然说了一句我马上就回来就离开了的时候，Dean并没有生气。他可以生气，因为Cas就这么把他一个人丢下一点都不好玩，他不得不重新面对这个闪着灰白的充满着痛苦的世界，冰冷的空气冲进他的肺里，而他身体的其他部位也叫嚣着疼痛。  
  
但是Dean并没有生气，因为他感受到Cas马上就回来了。他们之间的羁绊在Dean的脑海中有力的跳动着，发挥着它的作用，除了他现在痛得就像有把刀在刺他的头盖骨。  
  
一只手抓住了他的脸，一个恼怒的声音响起“嘿？”Dean睁开眼睛，Crowley的脸慢慢变得清晰起来。“有人在吗？”  
  
Dean嘴里都是血，说起话来很困难，但是他还是努力地说了。  
  
“你说什么？”Crowley把那愚蠢的剑在他眼前晃动着。“我听不清楚你说什么。”  
  
“我说……”Dean艰难的咳了一声“你摊上大事了。”Crowley有那么两秒看起来挺困惑的，接下来，他便抬头看了看正在震动的天花板。  
  
不 幸的是，Dean错过了最精彩的部分。哦，当Cas撞破墙冲进来的时候他还是醒着的，翅膀大开着看起来就像是个厉害的家伙，他用自己的语言冲着 Crowley嘶吼着——他们有一些真的很有趣的咒骂的话语，确实是这样——但是他在Cas的爪子拍上Crowley的脑袋的时候晕了过去。  
  
呵呵，Cas有爪子。  
  
所以Dean晕过去了。这很合理，因为剧烈的疼痛和刚刚发生的一切。  
  
当他最终醒来的时候，他只是有点头晕并且很累。疼痛变成了模糊的记忆，终于解脱了。当他的眼睛可以聚焦了的时候，他发现己已经不在Crowley的虐待spa里了。  
  
Dean看到了Pamela在墙上的嬉皮风格的装饰，这意味着他现在在Roadhouse的医疗室里。他想要动一动，但是发现这是个愚蠢的想法因为他觉得难受的就像在炎炎烈日的柏油马路上晒了一天的感觉。更好的主意是他在接下来的十几天里就让自己摊在床上，或许再多几天。  
  
他觉得他应该没有吃什么药，虽然他现在很累，但是他还是可以思考的。他有足够的脑细胞来使自己发现有个人跟他一起躺在床上。  
  
Dean向下看了看。  
  
Cas动了动，眼睛不愿意睁开，把自己的脸压在那块柔软的容易痒的接近Dean的肩膀的位置上。Cas的思维反映着他现在非常的疲惫，就跟Dean一样，而他醒了只是因为Dean醒了。  
  
“唔……”Cas嘟囔着“继续睡。”  
  
Dean现在应该抱怨的。这张床没有多大地方，尽管Cas决定把自己紧紧地裹在Dean身上。Cas的胳膊从上面环绕着Dean的胸膛，紧紧抓着他肩膀的一部分，那里很明显的留着一个烧焦的掌印。“这不是永久性的吧？”Dean问到。  
  
“紧急情况”Cas把自己埋得更深了，好像一点都不介意他多么有可能把脸扎进Dean的腋窝里。Cas的脑海里出现了不高兴，当Dean跟着这个思绪看下去的时候他看到了当Cas到达Crowley那里的时候自己是什么样子的。 **对不起花了那么长时间才去救你。**  
  
Cas真的觉得很难受。  
  
Dean把自己的手在Cas的发间滑动。“这不是什么大事。再说你大多数的时候还是和我在一起的。”他抚弄着Cas的耳朵。“你是不是很想我？”  
  
 **非常想。**  
  
在这个安静的屋子里，Cas睡觉时发出的声音就那么打在他的思维边缘上。这声音起到了安慰剂的作用，就像白噪声一样，虽然Dean他自己现在不想睡了。  
  
现 在他身上没有那种疼痛感了，Dean可以想象探索Cas的思维如此之深是一件多么疯狂的事情。Cas曾经对于对Dean如此敞开心扉的相互连通感到那么的 愤怒与恐惧，Dean他发誓自己在看到Cas的关于自己的兄弟（好的那些）的记忆的时候也感觉很安心，因为Dean很在乎这些。  
  
而他还有一点——是一很小很小的点点，好吧——是非常兴奋的。  
  
隔帘动了动，Sam走了进来，蠢兮兮的笑了。“嘿。”他坐在了床边的椅子上，这时候Dean才意识到他应该尴尬的，因为有一个6英尺的家伙几乎整个人趴在他的身上。说不定Pamela已经拍照留念了。“你感觉还好吗？”  
  
“通过你现在脸上抱歉的表情我可以说我现在是这个屋子里感觉最好的人了。”Dean笑嘻嘻的说，因为看见Sam不高兴，他的整个世界都美好了很多“Canpbell营还好吗？”  
  
Sam看起来有点丧气，低垂下眼睛看着自己的鞋子。“我们能找到的，还好。当Cas去救你的时候，他烧死了所有恶魔，甚至还有一些……其他犯人，在我们可以审问他们之前。”  
  
Dean无所谓的耸耸肩，但是在想到Cas因为他而变得如此疯狂的时候还是有一些说不出的悸动。“那些家伙很小心，那你们能做什么？”  
  
“Ellen自己接过了这个任务，看起来我们需要使用一些大型武器了。”Sam鼓捣了一会自己的手。“你……额，你需要什么东西么？Pamela说你已经完全痊愈了”Dean尝试着动了动自己的脚，看起来一切良好。“没错，我很好。”  
  
“好吧，我觉得我该……”Sam起身准备离开，但是在帘子旁又站住了。“话说，你知不知道自己衣服上沾上了一些——”他指向Dean的方向“沾上了一些Cas？也许你会想把他清理下去。”  
  
Dean指着他说“我更想清干净你的脸。”  
  
“你为什么就不能好好睡觉？”Cas哼哼着说。他满是睡意的脑海里传来了让Dean熟悉的不满Dean环住Cas的脖子轻轻地摩挲着你知道现在做些什么更好吗？一场庆祝痊愈的床戏。他现在一定做了一个极其愚蠢的表情，因为Sam的脸抽了一下然后离开了这里。  
  
  
Cas的脑海里出现了一种奇怪的嗡嗡声，把Dean自己觉得很棒的主意踢出了他的脑海。“你将近两天没吃饭了。”Cas把自己从Dean身上扒了下来，茫然的眨着眼睛。“我治好了我能做的部分，但是这还不够，别闹了。”  
  
“所以Pamela说的——”  
  
Cas抓着Dean的上衣把他揪了起来。Dean知道Cas瘦长结实的身体隐藏了他真正的力量，但是一眨眼的功夫就发现自己被从床上拽起来放在地上还是很纠结的。Cas扯了扯Dean皱掉的衣服边缘，然后警告式的举起手指。“不许反抗。”  
  
“你知道吗，”Dean说，把脚伸进Cas推过来的鞋子里，“你这个样子真性感。”  
  
Dean 现在意识到自己很饿了，但是Cas就这么急吼吼的把他从床上拽了起来挺奇怪的。Cas脑海里的嗡嗡声很乱，使得Dean除了疲惫和愤怒之外感觉不到他想的 其他东西——他对Crowley很生气，大概是，虽然Dean也不敢确定。Dean还是礼貌的退了出来，因为Cas和其他人一样需要自己的空间。如果他是因为 发生在Dean身上的事感到不安，Dean能够理解。  
  
他们最终去了酒吧里，Sam已经坐好在桌子边跟Victor和Jo聊天。看起来现在吃午餐还有点早，Cas迅速的把他按在凳子里，然后去了厨房。  
  
“嘿，兄弟，你们看起来还不错，”Dean说“我错过了什么吗？”  
  
“不要一副神采奕奕的样子！”Victor愤怒的在空中挥舞着叉子。“不要一副兴高采烈的样子，这伤害到我了。”  
  
“不好意思啊，哥们，不过作为唯一一个随身携带金翅鸟的人又不是我的错。”Dean笑着看向拿着Roadhouse全天供应的特殊早餐回来的Cas。“谢谢，你自己不吃点什么吗？”  
  
“我喝过咖啡了。”Cas坐在Dean对面，坚定地把碟子推向他。“现在赶紧吃。”  
  
Jo差点被她的橙汁呛到“他一直都这么霸道吗？”  
  
“没错，一直都这样。”Dean通过羁绊撩拨着Cas，期待着他通常的忸怩的反应，但是Cas只是坐在那里喝了一大口咖啡。他还很疲惫，Dean提醒他自己。Cas只是需要足够的休息，还有，呃，Dean很乐意提供的，滚一滚床单。  
  
“所 以，”Dean说，转向其他人。“我不在的时候有什么新闻么？Jo，你怎么样？”他们要讨论的很多，看起来是这样，因为每个人都有自己的观点，而 Victor坚信自己的关于怪物的活动的理论无比的正确。Dean认真地听他们说着，适时地发表着自己从Crowley和他的手下们那里得来的消息。  
  
但是Cas没有在听。Dean深陷在自己的沉思中，他脑海里的嗡鸣声越来越大越来越响，最终Dean就是想忽视也忽视不了了。  
  
“Cas”Dean小声的说，“如果你累了的话你可以离开。”  
  
“好的！”Cas快速的点头。“我确实很累。”他放下手里的马克杯，脑海里的迷雾一下子都散去了，清晰的像水晶一样。  
  
Dean知道要发生什么了，他能感觉到Cas脑海里不祥的预兆，但是依然不能减少听到他说出口时的震惊。“Dean，我想离婚。”  
  
“不行！”Dean大叫出来。  
  
桌子一下子安静了。Sam咳了咳想要站起来，但是看着Cas射过来的目光又慢慢地坐回去了。  
  
“我的意思是。”Dean清了清喉咙“发生什么了，Cas？”  
  
“我已经痊愈了”Cas一边说一边看着Dean的眼睛。这是一个清醒的决定，因为他在脑海里树起了一道冰冷坚固的墙。“合约上就是这么说的，不是吗？Sam帮我抓恶魔吃不只提升了我的魔力，也同时治愈了我。”  
  
他现在脸上的表情显示了他十分的蛋疼。已经有那么一段时间Dean不认为两个人的关系是一个合约了，但是确实是，Cas是对的。承诺就是承诺，就算Dean现在的心都快沉到脚底了那也只是他自己的问题，因为Cas从来不会假装，他说什么就是什么。  
  
“好 吧。”Dean在面对这件事的时候可以表现得像个成年人一样。“好吧，好。那你要搬出去吗？我们还有一些其他空房间。Ash可以帮你收拾一下。说不定这些 房间的条件更好一些？主建筑里阁楼有一块地方让我们改造成了给外来人口居住的地方——别管这个，这说来话长了——但是我们一会可以带你去看看？”  
  
Cas惊讶的眨眨眼睛“你说啥？”  
  
“这不成问题的，看起来你也没有多少行李，”Dean站起来来回踱步“而且大多数都是Sam的。你的衣服，我是说。你可以继续留着它们，就算Sam想拿回来他也不可能穿的进去了。”  
  
Cas的嘴巴张张合合，最终说“你觉得我会留下来？”  
  
“你当然会留下来！你喜欢这里，我们喜欢你，我说我们意味着我和Sam和Jo说不定还有Ellen，虽然我不确定Ellen是不是真的喜欢你但是在你干掉了Crowley之后她不会接受不了你。Victor当然也很喜欢你——你很喜欢他，是吧？”  
  
Victor无语。“你为什么非得把我扯进来？”  
  
“因为你是一个中立的旁观者。”Dean说。  
  
Cas还是很纠结的样子，身子缓缓后倾，就好像他对桌子有什么生理性厌恶似的。“我有自己的事情要做，Dean”  
  
“但是你喜欢这里！你喜欢这里，而且你喜欢……”Dean的声音变小了，这里场合不对，在他生气爆发之前要先控制好肾上腺素的含量。“够了，Cas，你骗不了我。你的生活才刚刚开始变得有趣一点，你不该就这么放弃。”  
  
Cas的脸皱成一团，他能感觉到Dean肺中呼出的气体。“不好意思。”他小声的说，然后消失了。  
  
Dean盯着那块Cas型的空气。“刚刚特么的发生了什么？”  
  
也许他得出了错误的结论。也许他把一切和Cas有关的都搞错了，但是……这不可能，不是吗？Dean知道Cas确实很开心，比他过去很长的一段时间都要开心得多。也许有其他原因，也许Dean在没有意识到的情况下搞砸了什么，或者Cas在他的脑海里看到了些什么——  
  
“看在上帝的份上。”Cas又重新出现在了座位上，他很愤怒，其实这样挺好的，比起闷闷不乐的Cas，Dean更擅长解决生气的Cas。“你能有那么一会不把责任推到自己身上吗？”  
  
“不，他不能。”Victor插嘴。  
  
“哥们。”Sam用胳膊肘推了推Victor。“看看场合。”  
  
“态度好一点，”Cas对Victor说，“他是你的朋友。”  
  
“他还是你的老公呢。”Victor耸着肩回嘴。“我没有义务对他好，我也不是那个无缘无故就做出这样一个决定的人。”  
  
“嗯……”Jo不确定的在他们两个之间看了看“我们要离开吗？”  
  
“我需要见证者！”Cas叫出声“这本来应该很简单的！我说我要离婚，然后你说好，然后我们就解除羁绊，而你的朋友们作为见证者，然后这该死的事情就这么完了。你最好考虑清楚再开什么关于河坝和河狸的玩笑，Dean，我现在没有那个心情。”  
  
Dean的胃在抽搐。“你生气的时候更有魅力了。”  
  
“闭嘴！”Cas从凳子上跳起来，抓着Dean的衣领。“你到底要不要和我离婚？”  
  
“我要是说好的话，你会离开我吗？”Dean问。  
  
“情感绑架。”Cas说，“你这样很low”  
  
“所以你想离开我？”当Cas把Dean从地上拎起来的时候Dean惊叫了一声。  
  
他本该对Cas的行为很生气的，但是他就是爱死了Cas这个样子。这家伙总是压抑而沉静的，但是现在他的情绪多了很多。一些话语就能让他破功，虽然他总是强调自己没有感情但是又一次次屈服于此。就好像只有Dean是掌控他这一切的开关。  
  
这也是这样的Cas能让Dean感到性奋的主要原因。  
  
“Dean，”一出酒吧Cas便不再拽着Dean了，他们的观众被远远地甩在了后面。“不要再这么迟钝了，我们必须要分开，因为我妥协了。”  
  
“向Crowley？”Dean大声说。“怎么了？难道那个咒语还在起作用？我以为你已经毁掉它了，在那个时候……”  
  
Cas叹息了一声，把脸埋在手掌中。  
  
“好吧”Dean缓缓开口“不是Crowley？”他小心翼翼的探索着Cas的思想，恰好地表达了他是多么想知道发生了什么但是如果Cas不愿意的话也没关系。而Cas，让Dean惊讶的是，直接因为这触碰而软化了，Dean安抚着他把他的不安都带走了。  
  
“我的意思是……”Cas把一只手放在心口上“我妥协了。”  
  
Dean是一个可怕的，讨厌的，糟糕的人类。Cas一直很紧张就好像自己在被射击，但是Dean的脑子在忙于理清这些片段的信息。  
  
Cas妥协了。Dean一开始不明白他在说什么，但是现在，一点都不意外的，他明白了。  
  
“我应该……”Cas正在费力的往下拔戒指，但是中途停了下来。“Dean？”  
  
“怎么了？”Dean低头看了看被他用铁器控制住了的手，他要阻止Castiel把戒指摘下来。  
  
“哦”  
  
Dean 一下子就清醒了。Cas快要离开了，但是重要的是他还没离开，Dean在这方面一直缺根筋。他过去的事迹多是以失败告终，但是他不能让过去的自己毁掉现在 的一切。现实就是，Cas对于自己的感觉是那么的坦白诚实，而Dean现在想做的就是用同等的态度回报他。Dean觉得他应该很惊讶的——把你自己这样毫 无保留的打开是挺疯狂的——但是接下来，他意识到，他还是这么做了不是吗？  
  
Dean觉得他可能终于明白了Cas说的羁绊有着特殊形式的自 由的含义了。“我们想让它怎么样都可以，是不是？”Dean小心翼翼地说。“它怎么开始的无所谓，因为它现在在运行。也许有一天它不再发挥作用了，那时候 我们就解除它吧。但是现在……现在一切都很好真的很好。至少我觉得这很好。”  
  
“这……没错，真的很好，Dean。”  
  
“那么为什么我们不能继续这样下去呢？”Dean问到。“我不介意你妥协了。”  
  
“你不……？”Cas震惊的睁大眼睛。“但是这不是你想要的。你希望一切都简简单单的。”  
  
“也 许我该改改这个毛病了。”Dean觉得自己内心深处一些东西变了，一些过去的恐惧现在看起来毫无意义，因为Cas现在脸上的表情才是他最想也能够修复的。 “也许我从现在开始就该改正了。我觉得你非常棒，而且我觉得——”他在两人之间动作示意了一下，“这一切都会变得很好的。上帝呀Cas，你来进到我的脑子 里。放心大胆的来看，你看不到我是有多喜欢这一切吗？”  
  
Cas最终触碰了Dean的思维，但是他由于小心而动作慢的让Dean都要尖叫了。一切就摆在那里，只要Cas来看一看。“哦，我知道了，”Cas震惊的说。“但是你还记得吗，我上一次违背个人界限的时候你可是很生气的。”  
  
“那是多少年前的事了！”  
  
“我的错，”Cas笑着说，“虽然我记得那只是三天之前。”  
  
“好了，来吧。”Dean紧紧抓着Cas的手，把他的戒指推回到了原来的地方。“看，这样多好。”  
  
Cas抽出自己的手，伸展开了手指，一个小小的笑容出现在了他的脸上，因为他喜欢这个戒指。Dean现在感觉好多了，因为听到Cas脑海里满足的嗡嗡声而松了一口气。接着Cas说“你想拿回这个吗？”，把Dean的戒指从口袋里拿出来。  
  
“嘿，Crowley 把这个从我那抢走了……哦”Dean看到Cas快速的因为害羞而低下头时差点没笑出来。就算他处于狂暴的状态，Cas明显还是清醒的记得要把戒指拿回来。 Dean用手指勾住Cas皮带把他拽过来，因为Cas自愿的靠近而开心的笑了起来。“你帮我把这个拿回来了，你这个心软的棉花糖小甜心。（其实这里我想翻 译成刀子嘴豆腐心）”  
  
“快住嘴。”Cas抓着Dean的手，把戒指戴了上去，认真地戴好，“不要再弄丢了。”  
  
戒指一点都不重，Dean把玩了一会，然后对着Cas笑道“怎么，不亲一下吗？”  
  
“不，”Cas高冷的说“我累了，而你还没有吃完你的早餐。”  
  
“去他的早餐。”  
  
Cas惊讶的笑了起来，这种轻松愉悦的感觉一直刺激到Dean的脚趾。“你觉得我比食物还重要？小心点，Dean，别人会以为你动了真感情的。”  
  
“反正那又不是pie。”Dean无所谓的耸耸肩。“与个人无关，对吧？”  
  
Cas 的笑声是这世界上最美的声音之一。Dean是那么专注于看着Cas眼底闪过的光芒以至于直到Cas走到他的眼前他才意识到，Cas的胳膊环过他的肩膀，微 微扬起头想要亲吻他。Dean因为震惊而迟钝了一下不过马上就恢复了过来，他抱住Cas的头，引导着他撬开他的嘴唇。  
  
Cas的嘴唇是火热的，而他的脑海里，天啊，就像阳光，彩虹，小奶猫充斥其中—— **我喜欢阳光，彩虹也不错，但是我不明白为什么还会扯上小猫？**  
  
 **哦， 现在你还在关注我在想什么？** Dean回应道。愉悦和渴望从Cas的思维中散发了出来，而能感觉到Cas的舌头紧紧地纠缠着Dean自己的让Dean觉得这 一切都像是幻觉。 **你学的很不错啊，小徒弟。** Cas的手指在Dean的发丝间移动着，而他整个人则饥渴的熟练地攀上了Dean的臀部。  
  
当然，最美好的是，Cas的欲火通过他们的羁绊点燃了Dean。  
  
Cas 的渴望是如此的明显，而Dean乐得沉溺其中，Cas的渴望甚至是实体化了的，就那么在Dean的思想中舔舐着，这真是他做过的最奇怪地前戏了。Cas闯进Dean的思维中想要知道他是怎么想的，有什么建议，然后喘息着回应着Dean的建议。 **好，好，你想做什么都好。**  
  
Dean不介意Cas 可以探听到他的思想。如果他不是现在这种状态的话他可能会介意，但是现在，和Cas在一起，他已经想不起任何其他事了。他和Cas都完全向对方敞开了自 己，这比干巴巴的语言有用多了。Dean可以看到Cas有多么不知所措多么惊恐，而他们可以一起惊恐而不知所措是一件挺酷的事。  
  
 **我想要把你吸进我的身体里，** Cas用思维说。空气猛地动了一下，他们一下子就回到了Dean的房间里。Cas拽着Dean一起倒在床上 **，我想把我的本源放进你的身体里看看可以发生什么。**  
  
“哦，上帝啊，我们可以这样做爱？”Dean正在与自己的腰带奋斗，咒骂着脱个裤子为什么要用这么长时间。“你在我的脑海里，而我也在你脑海里？”  
  
“没错，”Cas小声回答，撑起身体吻上Dean的下巴。他的衬衫注定要成为悲剧了，因为他非常渴望Dean的手触摸在他肌肤上的感觉而被撕碎。“让我来，你来上我，我不需要做那么多准备工作，我不想你们那样感觉疼痛。”  
  
Dean 不需要怀疑Cas的话，他能感受到发生的一切，Cas的渴望，他对于被插的感觉的好奇，以及他就算已经容纳了Dean两三只润滑过的手指之后的不满足。当 Dean的手指更深入的时候只是有一点点不舒服的刺痛，而Cas的身体和思维都在叫嚣着他已经准备好了，把他推上自己的腹部然后再进去就是一件再简单不过 的事情了。  
  
“哦，天啊。”Dean恍惚的在Cas的颈后眨着眼睛。Cas的发丝边缘因为汗湿而打着卷。但是现在想要专注于个人的感受几乎是不可能的了，因为Cas一直在晃动着。或者说不定Dean才是那个一直在晃动的人，但是没有多大差别。 **我们是怎么到达这一步的？**  
  
有一部分得Dean想尽情享受这个，而另一部分的他由于血液中沸腾的因子而神志不清。在他的身下，Cas有点紧张但是又准备好了，并没有享受到很大的乐趣但是相信接下来会有很多很有趣的东西。  
  
 **跟我一起。** Dean慢慢的抬起他的臀部，把他的cock抽出来，因为这样他才能再一次进到Cas美味的紧涩的身体里。他的手在Cas的身体两侧滑动，从大腿 往上，在小腹徘徊，他触摸着能触碰到的一切。Cas起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，Dean轻柔的拍着Cas挺翘的臀部。 **你最好注意力集中点。**  
  
 **你会感觉很棒的。** Dean在他迫不及待的跟Cas干上之前就知道，他用力而快速的律动着，也把这当成对Cas的一种教学。Dean用手固定住了Cas的胸膛不 让他滑掉，让两个人的身体相互磨蹭着，而他的思绪则探进了Cas的脑海里，跟着他的思想听到了 **这确实挺有趣到哦，现在更棒了，** 再到 **哦Dean，哦，就是这样** 最后变成了说不出话的迷乱。  
  
Dean知道这种感觉。  
  
他不得不闭上眼睛。Cas的身体太紧了，每一次他击中Cas的那一点的时候，两个人的脑海中都是一片愉悦的空白。  
  
但是他没有放慢速度，他们全身心都投入其中了，谁特么的还会在意床会不会因为这大幅度的运动而坍塌掉。上帝啊，Dean就想这么做上几个小时，想要毁掉他想 让他尖叫，但是现在没机会了。Cas此时yin荡的像个魔鬼，在Dean的dick上上下晃动着直到把他们的qing欲推到顶峰。  
  
最美好的是Dean又一次开始了。Cas了解到这一切但是他并没有离开，所以Dean决定继续，也让Cas继续。  
（不知道这一段在说啥╭(╯^╰)╮）  
  
Cas开始发出 **哦** 。他能听见，他惊讶于这最后一步的缓慢，直到Cas从他身上翻身掉下去。  
  
高潮汹涌来袭，Dean低声的咆哮着因为他也只能控制到这个地步了。Cas狂乱的极乐感使得他把Dean拽下来和自己躺在一起，而他脑海中的反馈回路说明着 今晚对于两个人来说都是一场疯狂的狂欢。可能Cas在抽泣，但是Dean也不能确定因为他同样在尖叫，两个人都乱七八糟的谁也不知道到底发生了什么。  
  
“那个，”过了一会Dean才说，Cas被他压扁在身下但是并没有抱怨什么，他的脑海里都是一行满足的 **哦** ……他哪也不想动，Dean哼哼着给他翻了个个儿。  
  
很长一段时间，两个人什么都没说。但是此时的沉默是很好的；他们谁都不想打破这份安静。又过了一会Dean感觉到Cas动了动。他并没有移动身体但是他的大脑好像重新启动了一下然后把注意力放在了Dean身上。  
  
Dean知道Cas会在他的脑海里找到什么东西。他自己都可以说出来，有余韵，但是还有幸福感：不成熟的，美好的，傻乎乎的。虽然这很棒，Cas可以看到他想要的一切。  
  
“所以，”Dean把手指缠绕在胸前，“你怎么想？”  
  
Cas耸耸肩。 **挺好的。**  
  
Dean把脚在Cas的脚踝上轻轻摩擦着。Cas的脑海中开始出现一种声音——有点像猫舒服的咕噜声，又有点像蜜蜂的嗡嗡声——Dean简直想把自己像个毯子一样盖在Cas身上了。“我们下次再做的时候，你把翅膀亮出来。”

* * *

  
二十八、  
当他们向Ellen递交申请的时候，她放下了手中的报纸狠狠地盯着他们。“又把这烂摊子丢给我一个人？”  
  
“我们想要一些假期。”Dean身体后仰的站着，双手插进他牛仔裤前面的口袋里。“最多几个星期。我们会一直保持联系的，如果有什么急事我们也会马上赶回来，没有问题的。”  
  
“Dean想带我去Lawrence，”Castiel说。“这只是其中一站，虽然我们还没有确定具体路线，如果你有好建议的话我们会感谢你的。”  
  
“而且现在交通状况很好。”Dean继续说“自从Victor接管了怪物监狱之后他们的人口数量又得到控制了。呃，Cas，对不起。”  
  
“我没觉得被冒犯。”  
  
Dean继续说“Campbell营也重建并且开始运行了，收拾Crowley造成的残局的工作也可以分配给他们了。我觉得你可以给我们放个假。额，最起码给我放个假，不用很长时间。” **她看起来像是生气了吗？**  
  
Castiel用脑电波做了一个同等意义上的耸肩。 **你比我了解她多了，Dean。**  
  
“确实如此。”Ellen若有所思的抹抹嘴唇。“我的意思是前面那些事都是我一个人干的。你的职位空缺怎么办？我们再讨论讨论，到阳台去。”  
  
Dean扭了扭肩膀“我和Cas要去度蜜月。”  
  
Castiel点头“没错，这理由很合理。”当Ellen抬起一边眉毛的时候他又快速的补充到“为了一个物种间的成熟的相互尊重的文化交流，当然是这样。”  
  
Ellen 并不傻。她也看到了自从Dean被绑架然后又被带回来之后两个人之间关系的变化，虽然她并没有直接询问。Roadhouse里的谁都没有问，因为Dean 的家人都很友善，他们看着这一切，默默的支持着Dean的选择，说不定有一天Castiel可以想到办法让Bobby也会喜欢上他。  
  
 **Bobby早就很喜欢你了，你个羽毛脑袋。**  
  
 **那为什么他还威胁我说要是我敢伤了你的心的话他就切掉我的某些家伙什？**  
  
 **啥？** Dean猛地转头看着他。  
  
Castiel翻了个白眼，把Dean一只没有抵抗的手拉进自己手里。 **这大概是感情的一种，Dean。我喜欢他假设我会一直陪在你身边，小进步总比没有要强。**  
  
“喂，好了！”Ellen大声说，两个人把注意力转回到她身上。“很明显你们都仔细的考虑过了——或者我假设你们考虑过了，看起来你们都是成年人了，不需要我教你们怎么生活。我只想知道一件事情，还需要保密吗？”  
  
Castiel不明白她在说什么，但是Dean说“不，我们这样很好。”  
  
“太好了！那么我们就给你们开一个送别仪式。”Ellen温暖的笑了。“可以吗？”  
  
“哦，这太棒了，然后我们就要一站站的停下来接受各种该死的询问了，”Dean抱怨道。“为什么所有人以及他们的七大姑八大姨都想知道我是不是真的结婚了，我真不理解。Victor简直是个八卦女王，天啊。”  
  
“什么……”Castiel的视线在Ellen和Dean之间转来转去“什么叫一个恰当的送别仪式？”  
  
一 个恰当的送别仪式跟正常的Roadhouse晚餐差不多的，只不过Dean和Castiel会作为特邀嘉宾。Jo和Ash作为合作组织者，在晚上关了酒吧 的门，这样他们亲近的人就可以聚在一起。Castiel一般不会介意人很多——因为毕竟人多的时候比较方便消失——但是当这么多人都是来看他的时候一切就 不一样了。  
  
Dean很享受这种氛围，大声的和熟悉的朋友们聊着笑着。每个人都把Castiel在被关注时候的迷茫无措看成是他作为非人类的一种与生俱来的性格——也许真的是这样的，谁知道呢。  
  
 **深呼吸。** Dean说到，用自己的思维安抚着Castiel。无论Castiel走到哪里，Dean在脑海里会告诉他那个人的名字和一段趣事，不断的提醒他这 些人都是Dean熟识并且信任的，而且虽然他们都和猎人工作有点关系，但是Castiel不用担心，因为Dean在他身边。  
  
Castiel的一生中很少能遇到让他十分确信的事情，但是起码现在，Dean留下他的信心以及固执就是其中之一。  
  
“这是什么鬼出柜晚会，”Pamela说，在Castiel正在试图找一个隐蔽的角落藏起来的时候上来搭讪。她高兴地把Cas拽出了屋子，“让Dean处理里面的事，你只要坐在那里负责貌美如花就可以了。”  
  
“遗憾的是，Dean比我更擅长这一点。”Castiel表示异议，使得Pamela开怀大笑。他们到了Jo正在等着他们的地方，Jo今晚负责分配酒水，而她正有条不紊的进行着。  
  
“我以为这件事挺简单的呢，”Castiel说，眼睛在屋子里瞄来瞄去。只有少量人是真的猎人，其他都是居民，甚至还有一些孩子在参与嬉戏。“我觉得我不该惊讶于Dean竟然和这么多人有关系，这是他的天赋。”  
  
“你这么说也对。”Pamela眨着眼说。  
  
“不，我是认真的。”Castiel注视着她说，“我真的是认真的。”  
  
Pamela沾沾自喜的把目光转向Jo“你欠我20块，Harvelle”  
  
“嘘——”Jo用一块毛巾拍在Pamela身上。“对不起Cas，我们打了个……我知道，这挺没营养的。”  
  
“没关系的，”Castiel笑着说。“如果我要是有什么值钱的东西的话我也想参与了。”他坐在了Jo摆了一排酒杯的地方，很明显他要从头喝到尾。他从羁绊上感到了一点震动，所以调整了一下使得自己可以刚好听见Dean和他弟弟在屋子另一边的对话。  
  
“别跟我绕弯子，”Sam轻声地说，他把Dean拉到一边能有一点私人空间的地方，把他堵在了角落里。“有什么其他变故吗？这样可一点都不酷。”  
  
“我们没有脑子混乱，”Dean回复到。他正冲着其他人微笑，但是嘴里说出来的话声音很低却很坚持“好吧，可能这里有一点——”  
  
“Dean！”  
  
“——但是这不是重点。”Dean的呼吸很重，但是他很冷静，对自己的决定非常有自信。“我知道，这只有几个月，但是我不愿意打破它。我不想，Cas也不想，如果我们要一直这样下去，就该让别人知道。”  
  
“但是他们不知道你们两个是怎么——”  
  
“那又如何？”Dean愉快的耸耸肩“也许这对我来说就是现实，我觉得挺好的。”  
  
Sam很明显非常的震惊。“那Cas呢？”  
  
“他也不觉得有问题。”  
  
“Cas，”Jo说，Castiel回过神来。她忸怩的表情使得Castiel垂下眼睛——他一定是做了个蠢兮兮的幸福的表情，虽然没人会因此责备他——但是她没有因此调侃他这已经很好了。“你说。”  
  
“我是不是已经说过恭喜了？”Pamela问到。“没有吗？好吧，恭喜。”她吻了吻他的脸颊，蹭了蹭他的头发。  
  
Castiel 垂下了头，压制住想要告诉全世界他有多么幸运的冲动。这不再是什么秘密，但是在Castiel一切不切实际的幻想里，都不会有他和Dean就这么在一起 了。Dean非常好，非常固执，那么的具有吸引力，他对于羁绊的使用是那么的灵活而有技巧，比Cas知道的任何人都要好（无论是人类或什么)，因为他早就 想和别人在没有语言限制的情况下分享一切了。  
  
“我非常幸运，”Castiel说，“而且我对这一切很感激。”  
  
他们之间的婚姻是其他人不能理解的。那是Dean多么想要在自己的世界为Castiel得来一席之地，说Castiel是非常好的是远远不够的。  
  
“跳舞时间!”不知道谁大叫了一声。另一个声音附和了一句，接下来这变成了一个在空气中激荡的呐喊，接着Dean走到Castiel的面前，伸出一只手，整个人散发着炫目的光彩。  
  
背景音乐不知道被谁调大了，歌曲中一个男人用音乐宣布着自己对甜蜜爱情的渴望。  
  
Dean抬起头“你知道我们人类有多注重这些繁文缛节的。”  
  
Castiel有那么两秒钟很慌张，接着他接过了Dean的手。  
  
人 群中发出一阵欢呼声，Dean通过羁绊引导着Castiel的身体要怎么动，告诉他有关电吉他和架子鼓的音乐旋律。Castiel不太明白他们对话中的很 多东西，但是一切都挺好的，因为Dean就在他身边，他在自己身边使得Castiel觉得这么长时间以来第一次感受到了脚踏实地的感觉。  
  
人们都非常关心他们两个，有些人拍拍他们的背以示友好，有些人干脆就直接拥抱他们，吓得Castiel匆忙的摆脱他们——有些人觉得被冒犯了因为今晚Castiel家那边一个人都没有来——但是Castiel发现自己已经被今晚的热情团团围住了。  
  
最好的部分还在后头。晚会的最后一项活动很明显是大家一起送别Dean和他。客人们涌出前门来到停着Impala的地方，“JUST MARRIED”两个词被用奶油画在车尾上。  
  
Dean忙着和大家说拜拜，所以Castiel就把自己舒舒服服的安置在了副驾驶上，用肩膀蹭着座位上的皮革，Impala因为认出他而轻微的低语着，Cas也点头作为回应。Sam来到窗户旁边，脸上带着可以理解的谨慎的微笑，伸出一只手来。  
  
“那么，”Sam小声说“祝你们幸运。”  
  
“谢谢”Castiel重重的握了握他的手“我会尽自己一切的努力照顾好他。”  
  
“你们在谈论我吗？”Dean说，出现在了Sam的身后。他一爪子拍上Sam，兄弟两个人扭打了一会，而Cas一直在鼓捣车上的收音机。Dean的幸福感使他看起来就像一个发光的小太阳，他愉快的笑着。  
  
Dean上车的时候Cas抬头看了看他。“你还记得我们要去哪吗？还是我把地图打开？”  
  
“等我上了州际公路再说”Dean检查了一下后视镜。“那地方最好好一点。”  
  
“网上说这个蜜月旅行套餐很棒。”  
  
“好吧，那网路就不会说谎吗？”  
  
“反正我已经定好了，你不要对我食言。”  
  
他们对客人们挥手告别，Castiel回过身看着点着灯的Roadhouse因为他们的远离而一点点变得模糊。Castiel觉得他应该用一些精简的东西标记一下这个场合，也许是作为公路旅行的参考，还有Dean跟他在一起的自豪感。  
  
虽然这些没有什么是特别意义重大的。  
  
“你知道吗？”Dean说，“我们应该去看看Victor，给他个惊喜，因为他今晚不能来。”  
  
“你有时候是个糟糕的家伙有时候又是个非常棒的朋友。”Castiel说出他的观察结果。又一次往那个方向开真是一件奇妙的事情，他们可以分享幸福，而不再是负担和责难，Castiel忽然产生了一股冲动。他侧过身子在Dean的脸颊上亲了一下。  
  
“哦”Dean有点不好意思——但是很高兴——的看了Castiel一眼。“好吧”  
  
“我们可以去看Victor”Castiel脱掉自己的鞋子，把它们推到角落里“然后我们可以再彻查一下那里，看看有没有错过什么线索。”  
  
“你不会认为Crowley还活着吧？”Dean问。  
  
“他不应该活着了，”Castiel承认道。“但是我们还知道他竟然会一些普通的恶魔不会涉猎到的咒语。我不能让Crowley留下安全隐患，就算Ellen和其他人找不到什么线索。”  
  
“我不会反驳你的”Dean举起手握住Castiel的后颈，用大拇指轻轻地摩挲那里的皮肤。“Lenore还处于失踪状态。如果我们能确定这一切真的结束了我会睡得更好一点的。嘿，过来点。”  
  
他们正在等一个十字路口，所以Dean把Castiel拽过来交换了一个亲吻，Castiel在Dean的唇边诉说着自己的同意，舌头轻轻地舔着Dean的，直到有人按喇叭示意。Dean哼了一声然后说“你就在这等着直到看到我们度蜜月的时候都带了什么吧”  
  
“你是指后备箱里的包括枪和盐弹的小型军火库？”  
  
“额，没错”Dean把一只手放在Castiel的大腿上，紧紧地抓着那里。“我们会有一段美好的时光的。”  
  
Castiel把手放在了Dean的手上“我知道。”  
  
【The End】


End file.
